Broken Glass
by FashionableRaid
Summary: OUAT/SW Crossover! The Emperor sends Anakin to the edge of the galaxy where he senses a powerful young woman beginning to develop her magic, Can Regina and Anakin resist the dark side long enough to find true love with each other and restore the balance in the Force or will they be doomed to rely on their hatred and pain for their power? Smut/Language/Triggers/in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay so this fic is a little or actually a LOT AU. Anakin won the fight against Obi-Wan on Mustafar and he accidentally did kill Padme like the Emperor says he did. Takes place approximately 9 months after Revenge of the Sith. In the Enchanted Forest, this fic picks up later that night after Regina pushes Cora through the looking glass and marries the king! Will be mostly set in the Star Wars universe just a heads up. However Regina quotes and flashbacks from her time in the Enchanted Forest will be included! Hope this isnt gonna be too confusing! Please read and review I thrive on feedback because then I know I'm not totally insane ;) This is my first Crossover so be gentle! ALSO BLESS CASSI FOR BEING MY BEAUTIFUL BETA AND MOTIVATOR TO BRING THIS CRACK FIC TO LIFE!**

* * *

"Lord Vader, nice of you to be able to join me," Emperor's gnarled voice spoke happily. Anakin sighed as he took a seat in front of the Emperor's massive desk. It had been only 9 months since he'd lost Padme and his world had collapsed. He'd spent those last few months rigorously training to the point of exhaustion and brooding alone in his private wing of his new personal Star Destroyer.

"What is it you wish to have me do my lord?" Anakin grunted, avoiding the Emperor's gaze.

"Lord Vader, I'm fully sympathetic to your loss, but unfortunately I have a new assignment for you that I require you to execute personally." Palpatine said, plastering a sad facial expression upon himself.

Anakin sighed reluctantly, rubbing his eyes wearily. He didn't sleep anymore and he found himself murderous at the Emperor's mention of Padme's death.

"What is this assignment Master?" Anakin said, forcing himself to look back at the man across from him.

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force, and a vision appeared to me, of a woman… A very powerful woman who, if allied to our side, would make the Empire utterly invincible." The Emperor said, standing and walking around the desk at Anakin's disinterested expression. "You will take the _Devastator_ to the edge of the Wild Space territory. There, on the brink of that space you will find a small cluster of stars, each of which contains life, but no technology. The innermost star is called Betroverde Foraoise and it is there that you will find this woman."

"Yes my master," Anakin said standing up and turning.

"Another thing Lord Vader," the Emperor said halting his quick departure. "This woman is very powerful, and beautiful. I want you to train her in the ways of the Force. When you have returned, you will be married." The Emperor said with a wicked smile.

At this, Anakin turned around rage flashing in his eyes. "No." he said firmly. "I will not marry this total stranger! How can you even say that?" He roared, losing control of his temper causing furniture to rise off the floor.

"I know it is hard Lord Vader, but I have foreseen it. It is… your destiny, something one cannot escape." The Emperor said placatingly.

Anakin let out a strangled cry of disbelief, looking out the view port of the Emperor's office. He forced himself to clamp down on his emotions, unwilling to appear weak in front of the Emperor.

Clenching his fists, he bit out, "It will be done my Master," Before sweeping from the room.

He made his way down to the shuttle and departed for Executor immediately, wanting to get this over with. His mind threw vicious cries at him the entire flight, betrayal of Padme's memory to marry so soon and to someone he didn't love gnawed at his emotions.

His face was steel as he told the Admiral to plot the jump to hyperspace and stared blankly at the stars swirling into a sea of bright blue.

.oOo.

* * *

Regina stood resolute in her bedroom. The wedding was over, she was officially the new Queen. She looked at herself in the mirror and hated what she saw. This was all wrong! How could this be happening to her?

Her father appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry my dear but its time…" he said sadly, knowing her dread for this moment had been rising all evening.

"No daddy please, I can't! Please don't make me do this!" Regina cried, clenching the silky white gown in her small hands.

"Just this one time, my love," He said trying to sound reassuring.

"No! I won't! He can't make me!" She screamed. "This is insanity! I HATE HER!" She screeched madly, pacing now. This was all Cora's fault. She arranged this marriage. She manipulated everything. Regina took little solace in the fact that she'd pushed her mother through the looking glass. Now she was probably making someone else's life miserable and knowing her mother, she would be looking for a way back with an evil vengeance.

Her father placed a gentle hand on her arm as she struggled against the two guards sent to escort her to the king's chambers. "It will be okay Regina. It will be over before you know it," he said weakly as the guards yanked her not so gently out of the room.

It was no secret she'd objected to this marriage around the castle. She cursed herself for not finding out about Rumplestiltskin sooner and learning magic to destroy everyone who tried forcing her into this marriage.

She'd never wanted to hurt someone so much in her life before this moment. She was about to be forced to consummate her new marriage to the king. She struggled the whole way, ready to die if that's what it took.

Struggling was getting her nowhere and she tried pleading, begging them not to take her, but her cries fell on deaf ears.

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin felt the jolt of the Star Destroyer as it exited hyperspace above the small star. Immediately he felt a cry for help through the Force.

It was her. He reached out with his feelings trying to establish a calming feeling, but it was no good. She was too unattuned to the Force to recognize it. He knew something was drastically wrong though. She was in an utter state of panic and ready to fight or die trying.

"Ready my fighter by the time I get there!" He barked, pointing at the Admiral before storming hurriedly from the bridge.

He raced through the massive ship to the hangar bay where his Tie Fighter awaited him, ready as he had commanded. He waved away the 2 Stormtroopers ready to accompany him. This star had no technology and he felt very little threat coming from the life forms there.

He shot out of the bay and towards the sound of the cry echoing through his mind.

He set course for a heavily wooded continent and used the Force to negotiate his way through the muffled thoughts and feelings of the humans there.

He sent more reassuring thoughts through the Force to the panicked girl, attempting to calm her before something tragic happened. Failure was not something the Emperor took well to. He had to save her. He would not fail this time. He had failed his mother, he had… failed Padme. He would not fail again…

He landed his fighter along the outside of a stone castle, leaping out of the cockpit silently. He felt the disturbance coming from just over the wall. He used the Force and leaped up onto the wall.

Immediately he was met by armored guards yelling at his arrival. He took out his new red lightsaber and with a swift slash through the night air, decapitated both guards. He shut off the weapon before entering the medieval structure.

Anakin raced stealthily through the echoing hallways towards the now audible cries of a young woman.

"No please! Please, don't- don't make me—" She cried. Anakin skidded to a halt around the corner as the girl and two guards came towards him. He ducked into a darkened chamber and found a spot to hide. He used the Force to sense around the room. No life forms. Just an empty bedro— he stopped, now painfully aware of why the girl was so panicked. He heard a door from across the big empty room open and an old man wearing a night gown and a crown entered.

Suddenly the door he came in opened and the dark haired girl was thrust inside as she begged, "No—please!" And the door promptly shut in her face.

She stood at the door for a moment composing her face as she let out silent sobs. Anakin stood frozen in the alcove by the window using his feelings to calm her.

"Regina, darling, it's okay, you have nothing to fear here," the king said calmly smiling as he approached the girl, whimpering by the door.

"No, please I—I can't! I don't want to—" She begged him turning around in his embrace as he stroked her hair.

"Shhh it will all be okay, I won't hurt you," He said running a finger down her cleavage. "You might even enjoy it." He whispered.

Anakin felt his rage boiling, hatred for the man rising. This man had to be at least fifty, the girl, Regina no older than eighteen or nineteen.

At her disgusted face at his touch Anakin leapt from the window igniting his lightsaber at the King's neck. Regina let out a cry and stumbled backwards.

"I believe the lady told you no." He said quietly.

"Who are you?" The King asked, "Guards!" He roared.

"My name is Lord Vader and I'm here to protect the girl who you, were about to rape." He said menacingly, hand itching to end the man's existence.

"GUAR—" The king started to call again before Anakin began Force choking him, cutting him short. He squeezed a little harder than necessary in his rage, enjoying the satisfying thud as the man hit the floor, unconscious.

Anakin stood there, breathing heavily for a moment before turning to Regina, who stood huddled in the corner.

"Shhh, its okay Regina I'm here to help you…" He said putting his human hand out in peace, shutting off his lightsaber with the other.

"Who are you?" Regina asked in shock and fear.

"My name is… Anakin," he said pausing. He didn't really go by that anymore after all, "Anakin Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know Anakin seems a little… more like Anakin rather than Vader right now, but that's kind of the point and I'm warning you both of them *will* be much, much darker in later chapters so please keep reading and REVIEW! I love to see them, and I promise I will 99% of the time respond to you if you do 3 Again, Bless Cassi's soul for beta'ing this for me especially after I teased her mercilessly with snippets while I was writing it and she was sending me texts saying "ASGHFJKSL GIVE ME THE CHAPTER NOW!" And I couldn't because my internet was out yesterday :P**

* * *

"Is… Is he dead?" Regina asked quietly, moving out of her shocked stance and leaning over the king's body warily.

"No, but that can be easily arranged." Anakin said derisively, glaring down at the man igniting his lightsaber.

"Give it to me." Regina whispered, now eerily calm. She stuck out her hand for him to hand her his weapon. He paused, unsure of whether or not she was serious. Finally, he handed it to her, knowing that giving her some satisfaction of her-almost-rapist's death was the least he could do.

She took the humming red blade slowly with both hands holding it upside down, and taking a deep breath she let out a yell of hate and stabbed it downwards into the man's chest grinning with pleasure, almost insanely.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy! You're gonna go through the floor there," Anakin said quickly as she put more force than necessary, causing herself to fall forward. She just grinned hatefully and let him take the lightsaber out of her hands.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Anakin said shutting off the weapon and holding a hand out to her.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked finally coming out of her dark high.

"I'm taking you away from this place. You'll be safer with me on my ship." He said peering out the door, before motioning her to follow him.

"Wait—What? Why? What about my father?" Regina asked confusedly, following him hurriedly down the empty corridor.

"Regina there's no time! We have to leave now," he said firmly.

"How did you even find me? Do I know you?" She asked again.

"My master, he knew you were going to be here, you're incredibly powerful Regina. The Force is strong with you. I've been sent to rescue you and bring you back to train you." He said matter-of-factly, pulling her along behind him, before skidding to a stop at the castle wall.

"Me? Powerful? I've only done magic once! And it was nothing powerful," she replied slightly disbelieving.

"How many guards are there down there patrolling?" Anakin asked her. "No, no… Don't look. Think, use your feelings. How many people do you sense down below us?" He asked, using this moment as an opportunity for her first lesson.

She chewed on her lip, thinking, "I don't know… Four?" She said.

"Come on, you're guessing. Focus, reach out and count the life forms. They will be individual signals in a fog. You can single them out, count them. Use your instincts." He said patiently. He sounded like Obi-Wan…

"Three... I count… three." She said closing her eyes and focusing.

"Good!" He said, giving her a reckless smile. "Alright, now comes the fun part. Do you know how to use one of those?" He asked her, indicating the guard's swords that hung from their waists as the patrolled beneath them.

"My dad used to give me fencing lessons when I was younger," She nodded. "But, I don't have a sword." She said pointedly.

He pulled out the spare lightsaber he'd brought with him tucked into the small of his back. He had a knack for losing them. "Here, it won't feel as natural to you, but it will get the job done. Just be extremely careful Regina, these blades will cut through almost anything in the universe like it was air. Do not let the blade touch you or you will be very, very sorry." He said warningly, flexing his robotic hand almost instinctively.

She nodded, taking the hilt of the lightsaber gingerly.

Anakin pulled out his comm. device, "Commander, I need you to send Vargas down with a two man fighter. He can fly the TIE fighter back and I'll pilot the one he brings back with the queen. Hurry! We're going to be causing a little mayhem here." He said with a chuckle.

"Right away, my Lord. Do you need reinforcements?" The commander responded immediately.

"No, I've got some reinforcements," he said giving a wink to Regina who blushed. She looked around worriedly, looking for any sign of her father.

"He's on his way now my lord." Commander Cody said. Anakin pocketed the comm. device and turned to Regina.

"Alright milady, this is where the fun begins. Do you trust me?" He asked her, looking her in the eye.

"Uhh, I guess?" She said not really sure, still looking for her father.

"He'll be alright you know," Anakin said quietly, knowing what she was feeling. "I was much younger than you when I left my mother to begin my training."

"A-and she was alright?" Regina asked nervously, looking back to meet his gaze.

Anakin sighed, "No... she wasn't, but that was because I wasn't strong enough to save her. Your father isn't in any danger from these people. He'll be okay, I can feel it," He said avoiding her gaze.

Regina took a deep breath before nodding. She had to get out of here, and if any harm came to her father she would avenge him, she swore it.

"So now what Sky—whatever your name is…" She asked, shaking off her nerves with a sassy remark.

"Skywalker, but you might only want to call me that when we're alone. That's not really my name anymore. Most people call me by my more colorful moniker, Darth Vader." He said, giving her a crooked smile that she quickly returned. "First, I'm going to jump the wall then you're going to jump, and I'll be waiting to catch you, I promise." He said.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not jumping from this height!" She yelped as she peered over the castle wall.

"Regina, you've got to trust me, we're running out of time!" Anakin said hurriedly as he heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Hngggghh," She moaned looking over the wall once again, knowing she really had no choice now.

"I'll catch you, I swear on my life I will." He said squeezing her bare shoulder gently.

"It's not your life I'm concerned with Skytalker," she grumbled, giving him an eye roll.

"Skywalker," he corrected her with just as much sass, before giving her a wicked grin and hopping the wall.

She watched him slip silently through the night air before doing a flip and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Show off…" she muttered. She pulled up the hem of her satin sleeveless night gown and climbed semi-lady-like onto the ledge, still holding the borrowed lightsaber.

"Oh my god… I'm going to die," She whimpered as she looked down for a split second to where Anakin stood waiting for her. She paused before crying out as the guards burst onto the terrace where she stood. She didn't even think about it as she jumped, shrieking as she fell, before she felt herself slowing and land gracefully into Anakin's waiting arms.

"Wow, you sure do know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?" She asked, breathing heavily, looking up at the guards who were yelling above them.

"Oh, you have no idea Your Majesty," he teased her, before setting her down on her feet gently. "Come on, we gotta hurry. My fighter's just through these woods," he said pointing to the right of them.

She nodded taking his hand and running to keep up with his fast pace. They raced through the woods around the castle as they heard noise coming from behind them.

They skidded to a stop as he ignited his lightsaber as a creature bolted out in front of them.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Regina cried. "It's just a unicorn, it won't hurt us!" She said, yanking his hand down as the creature reared up in front of them at the sight of his glowing weapon.

"Come on! They're right behind us!" She hissed, yanking on him again, pulling him around the horse.

He deactivated his lightsaber and followed her, still eying the beast warily.

They finally reached the clearing near the castle where his fighter was sitting.

"Dammit, where is he?" Anakin swore as he looked around the massive clearing next to the castle for the second ship.

"Where is who?" Regina asked looking behind them as the guards trampled through the forest behind them.

"One of my men was supposed to bring a two-seater for us, this one is only a one man fighter," Anakin said, swearing again under his breath.

"Well they are right behind us, so you have a plan B?" Regina hissed.

"Yep, you still got that lightsaber I gave you?" He said with a defiant glare towards the oncoming guards.

"Yes?" She said hesitantly. He couldn't possibly think the two of them could fight off all those guards. They were incredibly outnumbered, and she was in a white satin nightgown…

"Alright, remember, use your feelings. Anticipate their movements. You should be okay if you've ever had any kind of training. These weapons will slice right through their swords and bodies easily. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy," he said sternly. Igniting his weapon, he took a stance in front of the ship.

With a deep breath, she ignited her blade and nodded. She watched him twirl his lightsaber easily then give her a dark smile. He enjoyed this kind of thing, she thought, as she watched him and took a similar stance beside him.

"You're going to do great my apprentice," he said smiling at her. "Here we go…"

He twirled his lightsaber in his gloved hand enjoying the hum of the blade as it cut through the air.

He kept an eye on Regina as she gripped her lightsaber and he was surprised at how her stance was near perfect.

The guards skidded to a halt in front of them, swords drawn. Anakin let out a yell and swung his lightsaber over his head at the nearest horseman. Regina yelped as the lightsaber sliced clean through the man's body, his horse whinnying and rearing in fright. Don't hurt the horse! She thought desperately. Clearly, without her even uttering a word, he'd heard her. Just as he was about to send his red blade straight through a horses neck into another guards abdomen, he ducked and twirled before stabbing the guard through the side.

She let out a sigh of relief before she met her first attacker. He was on foot and clearly wary of the weapon she now wielded. She put on her best fight face and ducked as he swung his sword at her head, swearing she swung the lightsaber at the sword to parry him and gasped when the blade cut right through the metal and cut off the man's arm.

She instantly felt a well of pride and encouragement come from somewhere she couldn't explain and she grinned. She looked over at Anakin who was making quick work of the majority of the armed guards coming at him. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, warning her of something she couldn't see. She focused as she decapitated another guard and paused trying to place the warning she felt.

Quickly it dawned on her and she cried out, "ARCHERS!" and turned just as an arrow came right towards her back. Instinctively she swung the red blade around dissecting the arrow neatly in half.

Anakin turned around after, stabbing a wounded man on the ground. Parrying the onslaught of arrows without any effort.

"Good Call, Regina!" He yelled from across the clearing. Inching towards her as she struggled to anticipate where the next arrow would come from becoming frustrated as she missed some that came a little too close for comfort.

"Focus Regina! Take all that anger and use it!" Anakin yelled, rushing to get to her side.

Regina frowned, "I'm TRYING! There's too many!" She yelled angrily at his criticism.

"Aghhh!" Anakin groaned in exasperation, running over to her deflecting arrows one handedly.

"REGINA LEFT! LEFT!" He called, sensing the arrow that she was about to miss. He leapt in the air trying to catch the arrow before it reached her to no avail… He heard her cry of pain and rage as the arrow spliced right through her upper arm.

"FUCK!" She screamed, deactivating her lighstaber and dropping to her knees, clutching her arm.

Anakin, now in front of her and blinded by rage used the Force and ripped up the trees around the clearing knocking them over like kindling. He heard strangled cries of archers being crushed and let out a smug snort. He heard a whirring overhead and knew Vargas was arriving with their escape.

"Come on Regina," He said, not so gently pulling her up off the ground. An action he was then rewarded with a nice punch to his jaw with her uninjured arm. His head flung sideways and he clenched his teeth to avoid reacting irrationally towards her.

"FUCKING WATCH IT!" She growled loudly, "That does fucking hurt you know!" She spat, glaring at him. She grabbed the end of the arrow and broke it off biting her tongue to keep from screaming out. Anakin steadied her as she swooned a little from the pain. She gave him another glare and jerked away from him, still annoyed.

"Lord Vader, I'll take her highness if you'd like," The stormtrooper who ran over to them said gently.

Anakin, now thoroughly irritated by her attitude, yet impressed by her gumption said with a sarcastic smile, "No it's okay, I'll take her royal-pain-in-the-ass." Before offering her his hand this time instead of him leading her. She glared at him still clutching her arm and ignored his hand instead stalking over to the newly landed ship.

Anakin just shook his head and swore, still smiling… What had the Emperor got him into this time?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: BLESS QUEENOFASWAN FOR BEING THE BEST READER/REVIEWER EVER! also: as always bless Cassi's soul for being my beta even when I try and murder her with feels! Possible trigger warning for cutting, although its not really self-mutilation I'm putting it out there anyways. I know these first couple chapters Anakin has seemed kind of... light sided rather than dark, but that will be evolving as the story progresses!**_

* * *

"Come on Regina, let's get out of here," Anakin said climbing onto the wing of the fighter to help her up. She begrudgingly took the gloved hand he offered her.

"Get in the back," He said indicating the co-pilot seat. Regina raised a defiant eyebrow at him.

"Why do you get to sit up front?" She pouted, holding her bleeding arm. Anakin groaned in exasperation. This girl was more than a handful. He took a deep breath, recessing the urge to yell at her.

"Well, your highness," He began sarcastically, "You have any idea how to pilot this thing?" He asked with a cocky arm wave at the fighter they were standing on.

Regina glared at him. "Of course not," She said icily.

"Then please would you just get in the back already?!" Anakin asked voice rising slightly. "We need to get your arm looked at before you lose it altogether." He said as she raised her middle finger at him before climbing into the back.

After making sure she was properly strapped in, Anakin started up the engine and said, "Hold on! And don't touch ANYTHING," before jetting them up out of the clearing.

Regina sucked in a breath as she looked around as the ground beneath them grew further away. She shrieked when he flipped them upside down momentarily, before twirling right side up again. Regina felt like she was going to be sick.

"Anakin!" She cried over the headset, clamping a hand over her mouth, hearing his laughter she glared daggers at the back of his head_. Fucking show off_, she thought. She forced herself to swallow the vomit continuously rising in her throat. "ANAKIN ARE WE ALMOST THERE?" She yelled in response to her stomach's disagreement to flying.

"Yeah, why?" He asked over the headset, still audibly grinning.

"Uhh, n-no reason…" She stammered trying to hold it down. She was unwilling to let him see her weakness, nor willing to clean up her own puke off this monstrosity.

"Oh Force, you're gonna throw up aren't you?" He said in realization to her request.

"N-no I-im—" Was all she managed to get out before she threw up on her knees.

"Ahh fuck," He swore from the headset. "Hang on Regina, we're coming up on my ship now."

Regina wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up and her eyes grew as large as moons as she saw the group of large ships that surrounded an even larger ship. She saw the man in the white armor piloting the fighter Anakin had arrived in flying next to them. She watched as they began approaching a large opening and heard Anakin tell someone a numbered code and to deactivate the shields, whatever those were. And within moments the blue transparent hue that covered the opening they were approaching was gone and they glided in. Regina groaned. Her arm was throbbing and now she was wearing her wedding dinner…

Anakin hopped out of the front after opening the cockpit and handed her his black robe. She gave a sheepish smile, before saying "My bad," and letting him slide the oversized robe onto her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, maintenance will get it taken care of." He said giving her a warm smile before leaning close to her ear and whispering.

"Don't forget only call me Anakin when we're alone. Around everyone else its Lord Vader remember?" He said giving her a wink. She nodded in understanding and let him help her down off the small aircraft.

He took her hand gently and walked purposely through the hangar bay and towards a set of doors and when they opened he stepped inside while Regina stood firmly outside.

"It's just an elevator. It takes you up and down so you don't have to walk up and down stairs," He explained, chuckling at her wide eyed expression.

"Its… small." She said quietly. She didn't like small enclosed spaces, she'd had a mild heart attack when the cockpit had closed on top of her, but at least she'd been able to see where she was still.

"It'll be over before you know it, I promise." He said encouragingly, tugging her gently into the elevator.

"You're lucky that I trust you," she muttered as the doors hissed shut and they shot upwards.

Within seconds the doors opened again and she followed him into a brightly lit white corridor.

"Where is this place?" She asked feeling really out of place as mechanical things walked and moved around them.

"These are the Halls of Healing. We're gonna get your arm looked at." He said patiently. She gripped his arm as a robotic figure floated towards them.

"What is that?" She hissed, gripping his arm tightly, not worrying about her wounded arm pressing against his.

"Relax, it's just a droid. That's what all these are called, droids. There are many different kinds. But this one is just going to work on your arm." He said gently.

"How may I help you my Lord?" The droid's robotic voice said blankly, bowing slightly.

"The Queen has had an injury, some kind of dart I think," he said stepping behind Regina a little and gingerly lifting her arm up for the droid to inspect.

"Arrow," she croaked out at the pain at lifting her arm.

"What?" He asked quickly at the grimace she gave him.

"It's called an arrow. Darts are smaller. And thrown most of the time," She bit out.

The droid led them over to a table where she was instructed to lie down on. She gripped Anakin's hand as he stepped away from her.

"No! Please don't leave!" She whispered, scared.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm just getting out of their way so they can help you more efficiently." He said giving her a warm reassuring smile and kissing her hand softly.

She smiled back at him, he had such a beautiful smile, she thought. Though sometimes she could tell it didn't always reach his eyes. She wondered what had happened to him, he seemed so worn out for someone so young.

He watched from a distance as the droids began working on Regina's arm. She let out a hiss of pain as one of the droids attempted to poke at the entrance, before hearing Anakin's voice yell, "What the hell are you doing? Give her some anesthetic!" Clearly infuriated at the sight of her pain, Regina tried calming him down.

"We're sorry my lord, but we do not wish to give her anesthetic due to the possibility of it thinning her blood. As you can see her species blood is a much different consistency. One we have never seen before." The droid explained calmly.

"She's a human you worthless waste of spare parts. She can have the damn anesthetic!" He roared back, looking at the blood oozing freely from her arm, clot broken up by the droids inspection.

"A-Lord Vader," Regina corrected herself, "Its… Its fine, I just didn't prepare myself for it. I can handle it… I can handle it, really," she repeated at his angry expression towards the medical droid.

"Fine, but if it hurts too much, or you so much as let out a single cry they WILL give you that anesthetic." He said pointedly, not looking at her, but at the droid before stepping back against the wall.

Regina didn't want the medical servants to get in trouble so she clamped her jaw down fiercely as they worked quickly to remove the arrow shaft she'd broken off. She groaned as quietly she could through clenched teeth, willing her body not to arch up off the table in pain. As the cold metal of the droid's fingers spread the wound open further, she felt her body tense and her vision go black. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Anakin pacing silently along the wall watching her intently for any signs of distress.

* * *

Slowly, her arm began to stop throbbing and she opened her eyes again to the dim light of wall sconces and she was lying on a soft bed shaped like circle.

She sat up, alarmed at her new surroundings. She was still dressed in her sleeveless white satin night gown, except it was visibly ripped right above the knee. She pulled up the vine leaf shaped lace strap that crossed one her shoulders. She looked at her shoulder and saw a neatly wrapped white bandage now graced her arm.

"You're awake," A man's voice murmured from beside her. She jumped, turning to look at Anakin who sat in a comfy looking chair beside the nightstand on her left.

"You scared me!" She gasped, putting a hand over her heart in alarm. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked looking around the room. On her right she saw a large window that almost compassed the entire wall, where stars glowed like fireflies outside.

"You lost consciousness. You didn't tell me you were in pain Regina. I told you to tell me!" He said clearly upset. She frowned, not sure if he was really angry with her, but the look on his face said there was something deeper behind the surface.

"What's wrong? I'm fine, look!" She said, moving her arm around to prove her point.

"That's not the point! I can't sa—I can't help you, if you don't tell me when something is wrong!" He said getting up to walk to the window and stare into space, lost in his own thoughts.

She slithered off the bed, shivering slightly as her sore, scratched up feet touched the shiny black floor. She walked over to him, crossing her arms against the cold and followed his gaze.

"It's so beautiful, but you're ruining it," she teased gently.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's nice I guess," he said smiling. Another smile that didn't reach his eyes, she noted.

"What's bothering you?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing…" He muttered, looking at his boots.

"I'm not a child Anakin. And I'm not stupid either, you aren't fooling anyone with that expression," She said.

"I just… I went a little… crazy back there." He said nodding his head towards the door.

"Why? I just passed out, I wasn't dying…" She said confused.

"Yeah, well… I didn't like it. I thought I was going to lose you and you were in pain and you didn't tell me, so there was nothing I could do to save you." He said quietly, once again staring out the viewport.

"W-what do you mean you went "crazy"?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Uh, I might've… broken a few things… some droids." He said almost too low for her to hear.

"Anakin! They were just trying to help!" She protested.

"Well I told them to give you the anesthetic, then you passed out and I just lost it! I don't even know all what I did, I just saw red… I don't even really remember bringing you here. Next thing I know I was sitting here watching over you." He said shaking his head, like he was trying to remember and finding nothing but haze.

She stepped back a little, unsure of whether or not to push him further. She sensed something, like pain and despair, but it wasn't hers and she didn't know where it was coming from. But, judging by his pained face it was his…

"Brrrr, its cold up here," she said changing the topic.

"I know it is. I can adjust the thermostat if you'd like," He said quietly moving away from her over to the wall panel.

"Sure, although I'm sure it has something more to do with my lack of attire than the actual temperature," she kidded.

"Well we are about to make the jump to hyperspace on our way to Coruscant. When we arrive we can get you all the clothes you desire, and more if you'd like." He nodded, returning her smile.

"Coruscant?" She asked, still confused by her new surroundings.

"The capital system of the Empire." Anakin responded politely, before grimacing and swearing under his breath. "I'm sorry Regina, but the Emperor has arrived on board... Would you be up to one visitor?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her feelings.

She nodded bravely, before pulling down what remained of her dress, self conscious all of the sudden of the amount of skin she had showing. _Some way to meet an Emperor, Regina... Wouldn't mother be proud of you now?_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Wait here," he said leading her into a common area with a sleek circular black leather couch. "Regina, be very, very mindful of your thoughts. The Emperor is very powerful and you may be intimidated but you have nothing to fear from him. I will be right here, and he's the one who sensed your distress and sent me to find you. Everything will be fine, you'll do great." He said, sensing her nervousness in her posture as she situated herself as modestly as possible on the couch.

A few moments passed and Anakin walked to the door, opening it as if he could sense the man on the other side of it.

"My lord," he said as he knelt on bended knee.

"Rise, Lord Vader." The Emperor said ominously before turning his gaze towards Regina. "Ahhh your highness, we finally meet in person!" He said almost cheerfully.

"I-in person? Do I... Do we know each other somehow?" She asked confusedly.

"Alas we do not, but I know who you are, I had sensed a large disturbance in the Force and I sent Lord Vader to rescue you. But... it seems I was too late to prevent your... scars." The Emperor said, with a thoughtful pause.

Regina crossed her legs self consciously. How did he kn-

"_Be Mindful of your thoughts Regina!"_ Anakin's voice echoed in her mind and she clamped down on those feelings of hurt, shame, and anger.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord, and thank you for sending Ana-Lord Vader to help me," Regina said also bowing slightly, correcting her mistake. She kept her face poised and frozen like stone, while inside she was panicking.

"My Lord I have a request I would like to discuss in private?" Anakin interrupted quickly at her resolute facial expression. Clearly she was not fooling anyone.

"Of course, you two are headed for Coruscant, yes? I imagine the Queen has a great deal of shopping to do," The Emperor said smiling as Anakin followed him from the room, motioning for her to stay put.

The second they were out of sight, Regina bolted for the bathroom, ready to throw up. He knew, but how? How could he know about her scars? He couldn't possibly see them, or maybe he meant emotional, but either way the knowledge he had about her made her nauseated and ashamed.

She pulled up her dress and looked at the thin white lines that criss-crossed her inner thighs. She shuddered and bit her lip to keep from crying. _Stay strong Regina, _she demanded. _She's gone. She can't hurt you ever again!_

"Regina? Regina? What did he mean by you having scars?" Anakin's inquisitive voice came back from the common room. She quickly lowered her dress once more and blinked away the glassy tears that threatened to spill.

She failed. The tears came and she hated herself for it. Slowly she sank to the floor in a sobbing mess. She didn't want to explain.

"Regina?!" Anakin called out, pounding on the door at the sound of her thud to the floor.

He used his master override to unlock the door and bounded inside where Regina sat huddled by the toilet, head in her hands.

"Regina! What's going on? What happened? Is it your arm?" He asked alarmed at the sight of her break down. He glanced down at her bare legs, where he saw them. Scars. Thin, long, white lines criss-crossed her pale skin. There had to be over a dozen of them, he thought.

"Regina how did you get these? Who did this to you?!" He asked, enraged.

"I-I don't wanna t-talk about it!" She spat back at him, pushing him away from her and hurrying to cover up her legs.

He gripped her uninjured arm firmly, holding her still. "Regina, you _**must**_ tell me what happened. How did he know?" He asked her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I don't know!" She cried. "And I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Regina, shh! Relax, you're safe with me, you can tell me!" He protested, still holding her, even as she struggled against him.

Eventually she stopped moving, the fight slowly leaving her as her sobbing subsided.

"Regina? Please? Please tell me what happened to you," he almost whispered as he held her close to him, her head leaning on his chest.

She sniffled, "Have you ever been in love?" She asked quietly.

He froze, his jaw locking tightly, "Yes, once..." he said simply.

"I was... a long time ago. He was the one, you know?" She whispered, before continuing. "My mother never approved… Sh-she killed him. She r-ripped his heart out and crushed it into ash." Regina said bitterly, her lip quivering with rage.

Anakin felt his body tense up with anger, boiling hate for someone who could do something like this to Regina. It was odd, feeling so protective of her...

"After he died, I was betrothed to the King, but I was determined to run away, but I n-needed... money." She said, moving her head slightly so he couldn't see the expression on her face. "I would sneak out to the village and sleep with the men there in exchange for money, supplies I would need..." She trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

Anakin pulled away from her slightly, "So you were a prostitute? While engaged to another man?" He asked incredulously. She instantly froze her face into a look of pure bitch and he felt a stinging sensation hit his cheek.

"Don't. You. DARE! You have no right to judge me! I had to get away, I had no choice!" She spat hatefully, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Everyone has a choice Regina," he said, touching his cheek, trying to keep his anger under control. She stood up, backing away from him, a look of intense anger and hurt clouding her face.

"You think I wanted that? You think I enjoyed selling myself to another man?! You don't- You know nothing about my life! You don't understand what it was like, living with that bitch!" She screamed at him, pointing a condemning finger at him. "You think it was FUN, getting caught by my mother? Having her use magic to immobilize me then take a straight razor to my thighs?!" She asked, yanking her dress up to show him her scars more clearly, her lip quivering with rage.

Anakin froze with realization... her mother had done that to her? Her own mother? He stayed where he was, crouched on the floor... He put a gentle hand up as a peaceful gesture to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry, Regina... I didn't... I had no idea your mother did that to you... I'm sorry." He said, frowning. "I'm so sorry," he repeated as she stayed defensively in the corner.

She looked away from his gaze still hurt and angry by his abrupt judgment of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined to not break down again until she was alone. Anakin sensed this, and vowed he would never leave her alone. He would stay with her so she wouldn't try anything stupid, that he would hold her as long as she needed if she was willing to let him.

His rage bubbled under the surface though, he enjoyed the thought of hunting this horrid woman down and torturing her until Regina was thoroughly satisfied and vindicated.

She soon sank back down onto the floor near the giant black jet tub. She looked, defeated, worn out.

"Ho-how," she croaked, "How did he know? About my scars?" She asked, in reference to the Emperor's statement.

He moved closer to her, but she held up a hand to stop him from coming too close.

"I don't know," he said quietly, shaking his head. "But I promise you, Regina, I will find her. I will make her pay for everything she did to you... everyone she took from you," he finished.

Regina just gave a sad smile and said forlornly, "You can try, but no one's been able to defeat Cora. I tried... But, really... I just pushed her through a fucking mirror." She trailed off, sighing.

They sat together in silence, neither of them looking at each other, unmoving, for what seemed like forever. Anakin looked over at her and saw she'd fallen asleep, her head leaning away from him, against the wall.

He sighed before slowly reaching over and picking her up gently, carrying her bridal style back into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and resumed his post in the chair. They would be arriving at Coruscant soon and he hoped she would be alright.

He wanted vengeance for her suffering; he wanted to make her pain go away... The Emperor had touched a nerve, one that would not be easily forgotten. She would have scars for life, and there was nothing anyone could do about that...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So again, thanks to QueenofaSwan and Cassi for reviewing/beta-ing~! I hope everyone likes this chapter, because we're gonna get to see a little more of Darth Vader come out finally! And without further ado, on with the story!**_

* * *

Anakin nudged Regina gently. He'd sat for the last 12 hours just watching her, she looked so peaceful when she slept, not anything like him. She stayed motionless and her face lost some sort of hardness to it. He rarely slept anymore, his dreams were nothing but pain and misery and when he awoke he felt like he'd run a marathon in his sleep; exhausted, body completely sore and tense.

"Mmm, are we here?" Regina asked, rousing from her sleep quietly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but he knew she saw through it. She was very perceptive that way, he thought. He'd managed to talk the Emperor out of an immediate wedding yesterday, but he knew that his Master wouldn't wait for long... and he had no idea how to explain it to her.

"Yes, we've arrived over Coruscant. Would you like to see it?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," She said grinning, thoroughly excited by all of the new things she'd never even dreamed of. She rolled out of his bed enthusiastically bounding over to the viewport.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she looked at the brightly lit city beneath them. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Coruscant, the entire planet is one big city," he said finding himself smiling genuinely now at her awestruck expression.

"How do we get down there? The same way we left the Enchanted Forest?" She asked uneasily, afraid of the answer she'd get.

"No, no... Some of my men brought us a shuttle to take us to the ground," he said, chuckling at her aversion to fighters.

"Oh, good," she said breathing a sigh of relief. "You're flying made me completely nauseous!"

He laughed, taking her hand and tugging her into the common area. "I uh- I had them bring this from my apartment. I didn't imagine you'd enjoy traipsing around the city in your current attire," he said indicating the dress that hung on a rack along the wall.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, touching the red fabric gently. "I didn't picture you as a red dress kind of guy, but I'll admit you have excellent taste," she teased.

His face dropped slightly, not quite sure how to explain.

"It... It was my wife's," He said sadly.

"You had a wife?" Regina asked, her curly brown hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned back to face him.

"I did... Ummm she- she died, some time ago," he said shaking his head, not looking her in the eye. "I uh, it should fit you, but it will be a little large around the middle. When she died, I returned her other belongings to her sisters, but I kept a few things... special things. She was p-pregnant," he choked out, focusing intently on his boots.

Regina's face fell. So this was why he looked so defeated at certain times. Probably why he didn't sleep anymore either, she thought.

"I'm really sorry Anakin, I didn't know." She whispered, feeling ashamed now for teasing him.

"It's okay," he said, forcing a weak smile. "Come, let's get you changed we have a long day ahead of us," he said taking the dress down and handing it to her.

She nodded, squeezing his arm gently in apology for her flippant remark. She felt swells of sadness and pain around her, knowing that it was his made her feel even sadder...

* * *

Within the hour they were landing on the platform, Regina felt a feeling of relief flood over her as her newly shoe'd feet touched solid ground once more.

"That was much better," she gushed, so relieved when she'd learned he wouldn't be flying them, and even more relieved when she hadn't barfed again. She attached the spare lightsaber he was loaning her to her waist distractedly.

"Oh come on, my flying is superb!" He protested, his mood much lighter now.

"Well I haven't had as much experience as you, but I'm absolutely sure a sheep dog could fly better than you," she retorted, giving him an eye roll and tossing her hair.

"Oh really?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well we'll see how you do your first time, before we start grading me okay?"

"Oh no... I'm not flying. Ever. I would crash in a heartbeat. I'll stick to horseback riding!" She said putting a hand in his face, telling him no way.

"Nope, you're learning. Everyone has to at some point, Regina. It's a vital skill you'll need in this world," Anakin stated firmly, silencing her protest with a stern look. "Also, don't be alarmed if anyone refers to you as Lady Vader, just think of it as your official title for now, okay?" He asked her, gauging her reaction closely. She didn't even flinch before nodding excitedly.

"Well aren't you just a girl on fire?" He asked at her animated facial expressions and all around eagerness. She just flipped him off in response, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Alright Skywalker, show me this fabulous world of yours then," she said rolling her eyes. He offered her an arm which she took happily.

"Alright, what kind of clothes do you like?" He asked her as they got into the open cockpit speeder waiting for them. "It will help me know which district of the textile sector to go to," he said at her confused look.

"Well, in my world women wear mostly dresses, unless you're going riding," she said pausing. "But I rather prefer pants to dresses anyways. If I'm going to be training with you I'll need clothing less restrictive, comfortable, you know?" she said looking at him as he nodded and started up the speeder.

"Wow, this place is incredible!" She said looking around as they zipped through the busy lanes of air traffic. "The buildings are so big!" She cried as she craned her neck looking at the tops of skyscrapers they flitted by.

A short while later they were pulling up alongside a massively large building, where lots of people milled around on the sidewalks, mostly women. Regina had to work to keep her jaw tightly shut as she took in all the different species of people.

"I never knew that there was a land outside of mine, until a short while ago. Now I'm here and I can't believe all of this!" She said excitedly as he helped her climb out of the speeder onto the concrete walkway.

"It gets pretty old, pretty fast," he said lazily.

"Speak for yourself," she scoffed, eyes widened as they approached the entrance that was lit up with dozens of neon signs and lights.

After what seemed like forever to Anakin, they emerged holding twenty different bags. He'd hated shopping for as long as he could remember, but when he'd been a Jedi self indulgence was frowned upon as was possession, so shopping was always somewhat of a pipe dream. But he was actually enjoying himself, for the first time in a very long time. He enjoyed Regina's company, explaining all of the magical things that civilized life had to offer her.

* * *

After hitting several boutiques Anakin was starving and his energy was starting to wane.

"Are you hungry? We can stop and get a bite to eat before we hit the last floor," he asked Regina who was positively glowing with happiness and excitement.

"Uh huh, I'm actually starving to be honest. The last time I ate was at my wedding dinner," she finished somewhat sourly.

"Well in that case," he said pulling her into a small restaurant he'd been to once before. They approached the hostess droid, who held up a 3 fingered metal hand.

"How many?" Its robotic voice asked dryly.

"Two." Anakin replied. The droid looked at his face before pausing and asking them to please wait a moment.

"Anakin? I have this weird feeling... Why is everybody looking at us?" Regina said looking around at the people who sat at their tables staring at them and whispering.

"Just ignore them, it's the first time I've really been back here since the rise of the Empire," Anakin said stiffly. "Some people aren't adjusting well to the change," he said quietly, becoming agitated as people stared at him, then when he caught them, looking away in fear.

Finally the droid returned with a Rhodian woman carrying a small child, followed by what looked like her sister.

"Teesa no!" The second girl whispered anxiously.

"Are you Lord Vader?" The first Rhodian asked sharply.

"Yes." Anakin said, feeling his body tense up.

"Well you can leave; we do not serve Jedi killers in this establishment." Teesa said angrily.

Anakin froze, he'd spoken to Regina briefly about the change of power in the galaxy, but he'd left out some pretty significant parts, including his role in it. He could feel Regina grow anxious, her grip on his arm growing tighter.

"You are not welcome here, Lord Vader. Please take your business elsewhere!" The woman continued angrily as the child on her hip started to whine.

"I think you may want to re-think that," Anakin said calmly. He didn't want to do this in front of Regina but if the Emperor found out that he'd ignored an outright Rebel, he would seriously regret it later on...

"Never! You and your "stormtroopers" marched into the Jedi Temple and slaughtered my little brother Aro!" She yelled. Her sister placed a calming hand on her shoulder, still quietly begging her to stop talking.

"The Jedi turned against the Republic; they were a danger to everyone," Anakin said firmly, still trying to remain unaggressive.

"That's a lie! Your Emperor fooled us all! And he ordered the execution of innocent Jedi everywhere which you carried out! I will not allow my restaurant to be filled with scum like you, and your new prostitute. How dare you smear Senator Amidala's memory like that!" She sneered.

At this Anakin snapped, lightsaber instantly in hand, causing Regina to jump slightly as the red humming blade cut the air in front of them. She immediately worried for the child in the woman's arms who started outright screeching now.

"Put the child down." Anakin growled. _"Now_." He emphasized, feeling Regina's concern telepathically.

"No." Teesa said defiantly as her sister cowered behind her, and the restaurant patrons sat frozen in fear, not looking up from their food.

"Then you both die," Anakin said in the tense silence.

"Anakin, NO!"

"REGINA! SILENCE!" He roared at her with a death glare. She flinched at the sheer volume of his voice, but stood defiantly glaring back at him. Silently warning him she was not afraid of him.

He turned back to Teesa and her baby and with an evil grin he twirled his lightsaber and Regina poised herself ready to stop him from killing an innocent child if necessary, not worried about his rage.

"Do it! Prove you're just as much of a monster as you were the night my brother died!" Teesa screeched, ignoring her sister's pleas to be silent.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Look at all the fucks I don't give about what you think," before slashing his weapon down, only to be met by another red blade beneath his, blocking his lethal blow.

He looked over to see Regina defiantly shaking her head at him.

_**What the FUCK are you doing!?**_ He sent an enraged thought through the Force, eyes boring into her unwavering brown ones.

_**The child is INNOCENT**__!_ She screamed mentally_. __**How can you do that?!**_

_**I warned her! Rebels will be dealt with Regina, the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be. **_He thought in a deadly tone**.**_** Now move. Your. Blade. Don't make me move you forcibly**__._

"No," She said through gritted teeth.

Anakin bore down on his blade, but she was strong for a queen. She held steady. Finally he looked over to the woman cowering in front of their clashing lightsabers, uselessly attempting to shield her child. Anakin groaned in frustration before ripping the small child from his mother's arms with the Force into the shaking hands of Teesa's sister. Regina, satisfied the child would not be harmed, relaxed, shutting off her blade and allowing Anakin's to decapitate the Rebel woman.

She stood up straight, breathing heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead. She'd been surprised at her own strength, but her father had always told her, physical strength was always outdone by a stronger will. Anakin looked murderous she thought nervously, as she watched him shut off his blade.

"With the power vested in me by the Galactic Empire, I deem you the new owner of this establishment. Let this serve as a warning to all who dare to rebel. Insurrection will not be tolerated." He said, glaring at Teesa's sister who was positively shaking with fear, nodding fervently as she rocked the crying child.

He turned on his heel storming out of the restaurant without another word. Regina paused, unsure as to follow him or give him a moment to cool off, but jumped as she heard her name barked from outside.

She hurried out onto the crowded path looking around for him, when a vice grip on her elbow yanked her into an alley next to the restaurant. She attempted to scream as she felt her back thud against the concrete wall, but no sound came out.

"Anakin! I'm sorr-" She croaked, the wind knocked out of her chest made it difficult to speak.

"Regina! What are you thinking?!" Anakin hissed visibly upset.

"I-The child, I- You were going to kill an innocent child!" She said indignantly.

"Regina, you must promise me you will _never_ interfere like that!" He said in a hushed voice as to not alert passerby.

"I couldn't just stand there! Get off of me!" She spat at him, struggling against his chest as his arms were positioned on each side of her, holding her back against the wall.

"Regina, I- I know it's hard. I know you think I'm a monster, but if I hadn't taken action the Emperor would have found out, I would be in serious trouble... and you? If he finds out you're interfering on behalf of the Rebels you will be executed for crimes against the Empire, do you understand?" He growled in her ear. Regina stopped pushing against him, fully understanding the gravity of what she'd just done.

She looked at his face, and was surprised to see not anger, but pain and worry. He didn't want her to die...

"I've lost everyone I've ever cared about in my life Regina, don't do anything stupid! Promise me!" He said urgently, the pain seeping into his voice now. "Promise me you will never do anything like that again, please?" He asked, putting a gentle hand on the side of her cheek.

Regina was shocked at his touch; it was so gentle, so kind. Something she hadn't felt since Daniel had touched her... She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"O-Ookay I promise," she stammered. He sighed and leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and she felt her heartbeat in her eardrums.

Anakin sighed again more quietly, visibly relaxing and releasing her from her pinned position against the wall. He rubbed his temples wearily. He was beyond exhausted, almost on the verge of collapse, she could tell.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," she said gently, taking his hand in hers. He nodded in agreement and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's go home Reg," he said leading them hand in hand back onto the street.

She smiled at his use of her nickname her childhood best friend used to call her. He smiled in return, a genuine smile.

"So other than the last part, how'd you enjoy your first day on Coruscant?" He asked her as they walked back to the guarded speeder where stormtroopers stood surrounding the mountain of purchases they'd acquired.

"Well all in all, I can honestly say a day with you is never boring," She replied dryly. "And I think I now have more clothing than all the women in my entire town back home," she said, pursing her lips in amusement as he surveyed the accumulation of bags and boxes.

He just smirked, before hollering to the group of stormtroopers awaiting his instructions, "Alright men lets load 'em up! Regina's got a date with her closet and we wouldn't want to make her late," he said jokingly.

Regina laughed as the stormtroopers immediately sprung into action barking "Yes Lord Vader!" as they started loading all of their packages onto the speeder, as her and Anakin climbed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **** SO HERE IS CHAPTER 5! Super excited to actually start getting on with the plot now, not just exposition! **

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"You might as well give up!" Anakin panted in frustration, sweat rolling down his bare chest. His lightsaber was inching towards Regina's neck second by second, and she was groaning in the attempt to push him off of her. He had her pinned on her back, forcing her own blade down on her underneath his.

"Why?" She breathed, still pushing up against his with an extreme amount of effort.

"Huh?" He asked confusedly.

"Why would I give up? When... I'm... about to... win." She said grinning as he raised an eyebrow and temporarily lessening his attack. She let out a grunt and Anakin felt a jaw dropping pain between his legs as she brought her leg up, hard.

He coughed in pain, dropping to his knees as she sprung up off her back twisting his lightsaber out of his hand and catching it swiftly, bringing the lightsabers to a cross at his neck.

"Men... so many weaknesses," she teased, shutting off the lightsabers and helping him up as he held his crotch, moaning in pain.

"Reg, I love you, but you can be a real bitch you know that?" He croaked as she led him over to the bench along the gymnasium wall.

"I know. I've been told... Several times by boys in my village and most recently by you," she said with a beaming smile, fully proud of herself.

He took a swig of of the water bottle she handed him, rolling his eyes at her.

"I would have had you, you know," he said defensively.

Regina snorted. "As if! The only way you would have had me is if you weighed 300 more pounds and if you didn't have a cock hanging between your legs." She said derisively.

"Don't get cocky... That's the lesson of today," Anakin said pulling his shirt back on. She rolled her eyes.

"Says the cockiest man I've ever known!" She protested.

"Hey jus-" He was about to retort before a Stormtrooper burst into the gym.

"Lord Vader! The Emperor is requesting to speak to the both of you. He's on the holo on the bridge," the trooper said hurriedly.

"We're on our way," Anakin said, nodding.

Regina tensed up, while her and Anakin's bond had become quite strong over the last month, they hadn't spent more than a few hours apart, she still wasn't a huge fan of his master. Every time they spoke alone, Anakin returned in the most foul of moods. She shuddered when she remembered the first time he'd returned home from his meeting with his master.

* * *

_Regina jumped out of her skin as she heard a crash come from the common room. She grabbed her lightsaber from under her pillow and rushed out of the bedroom. She gasped when she saw Anakin pacing like a madman and a random picture frame lain smashed to pieces on the floor._

"_Anakin, wha- what the hell is going on?" She asked sleepily, turning off the lightsaber._

"_Nothing! Go back to bed." He barked. _

"_Its not nothing, you come home at- what time is it? 0400? You're smashing things and pacing like a lunatic!" She protested, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_Regina! Go. Back. To. BED!" He yelled, pointing at her angrily._

"_I'm not doing anything until you tell me what the hell is going on!" She said angrily, now fully awake due to his increase in volume._

"_Regina!" He yelled, throwing a decorative ceramic bowl at the wall near her head. She ducked, igniting her lightsaber once again, in full defensive position now. __**What the hell had gotten into him?! **__She thought, enraged._

"_Really?" He asked laughing cruelly at her last move. He used the Force, ripping the lightsaber from her hand and deactivating it in mid air before catching it and smashing it against the wall._

_Regina felt herself grow angrier and more frightened of his behavior. She felt a presence crackling around her, Anakin called it the Force, but she'd grown up calling it magic. The first time she'd done it, he'd given her the nickname Sparkles or Sparks for short. _

_She suddenly felt herself go flying through the air, back into the bedroom. She crash landed hitting her head on the dresser, where she'd promptly been knocked out._

_She'd awoken back in the bed, with Anakin sitting right next to her hands folded under his chin, watching her. She'd immediately put up her defensive bitch mode, but he began explaining that he hadn't meant to do that. He'd overreacted, and that it wasn't the first time this had happened. He'd always been a hothead but his visits with his Master were stressful and he was feeling a lot of pressure not to fail._

_She'd listened with an open mind and accepted his apology reluctantly, still wary of his odd behavior. He'd kissed her on the forehead and thanked her, then left the room dejectedly. She was puzzled by his gentleness and obvious remorse, when he'd been such a prick earlier._

_Eventually she'd fallen back asleep and waited for him to come try and get some sort of sleep on the cushioned ledge of the viewport he'd taken to napping on. When he never came back she'd crept out to the common room where she heard the entertainment screen blasting some weird sporting event, and seen him passed out face down on the couch. She'd watched him for a moment, considering offering him his own bed back, but that had been the first time she'd ever seen him sleep so soundly, so she'd let him be. It was obvious he'd been crying and that had puzzled her. __**What could his master have possibly said to him to enrage and clearly upset him that much?**_

* * *

"You coming Sparks?" Anakin asked her, snapping her from her daze.

"Uh, yeah. Right behind you," she muttered, adjusting the black leather corset she'd worn today, avoiding his questioning gaze.

They entered the bridge where the strange blue hologram filled the center of the room. Regina followed Anakin's lead and knelt on one knee behind him.

"Rise," The Emperors low creaky voice boomed from the hologram ominously. "Lord Vader, there is a Rebel base my spies have discovered on the planet of Felucia. I want you to take half the fleet and destroy the base immediately."

"Yes master, of course." Anakin replied evenly. "And what of the other half of the fleet?" He asked.

"I want it to remain here with Regina. She will be in charge while you're away." The Emperor said with a wicked smile.

Anakin and Regina looked at each other in alarm. Her eyes were widened in nervousness. Her? In charge? Of a starfleet she had no idea how to operate? Anakin seemed to sense her anxiety, speaking up for her.

"Master, do you really think that's wise? She's progressed immensely in her training but I'm not so sure-" He protested hastily.

"I have complete confidence that she will be up to the task. Besides, its not likely to be anything more than sitting around, waiting on your return to the fleet." The Emperor said, putting a calming hand up to stop his protest.

Anakin sighed, resigned. "Yes master. It will be done," he said, bowing slightly as the hologram disappeared.

Regina looked at him with a look of pure horror.

"Me?!" She whispered urgently. "In charge?!"

"Relax okay, you'll probably just be sitting here waiting. I'm sure this is just some kind of test for you... Besides, I'll leave Rex here with you. He'll have your back, you know that." Anakin said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, "How long do you think you'll be away?" She asked chewing on her lip nervously. She'd never been away from him that long since she'd been here and she'd never had to do anything alone...

"Not long, Reg. It should be an in and out mission," Anakin said comfortingly. She sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath. Just sit around and wait... it was an easy enough test to pass.

.oOo.

* * *

"Lady Vader!" Rex called over the comm link urgently. "Come in Lady Vader,"

Regina roused from her troubled sleep, fumbling around the nightstand for the comm device.

"Okay, okay... I'm here," She mumbled sleepily. "What is it? Is he back?" She asked, getting her hopes up that Anakin had finally returned. It had been 3 weeks and all she'd heard was that apparently there were multiple bases hidden around the planet and that it was taking some time to manage the terrain.

"No, milady. We uh, we have a situation up here on the bridge. We need you right away." Rex said.

Regina groaned. "Ughh alright, give me a second." She slid out from the silky black sheets and slipped on her boots tiredly. She'd actually enjoyed giving orders and standing around supervising... during the day. But she didn't do so well with the late night maintenance problems, the emergency drills, the constant alarms blaring. It was exhausting being in charge, but someone had to do it...

She walked onto the bridge, pulling a burn-out, black, see-through sweater over her black open backed unitard as she entered.

"Alright I'm here. Something better be on fire or someone'd better have a stick coming out of their eye," she deadpanned, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Lady Vader, we just received a transmission from one of our undercover spies that infiltrated the Rebels about 6 months ago." Rex said pointing her to the hologram in the center of the command post.

"What about? Did he have any information?" Regina asked following him to the floating image.

"No, ma'am. Quite the opposite actually," Rex said disappointedly.

"Alright play it back for me... I still don't know how to work this damn thing," she said with roll of her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am, here it is."

"Hello, this is agent 37589... I've been made. They're coming for me. I've hidden as long as I can, but... they're getting closer... I need immediate assistance." Then the transmission was cut, following some blaster shots in the background.

"Where did the transmission come from?" Regina asked Rex.

"There last known coordinates were right outside this asteroid field here. Less than a parsec or two away by my estimate." Rex said, pointing to the screen.

"Well we need to get over there then," Regina said firmly.

"But, milady, Lord Vader sai-"

"Rex, I don't care what he said. He's not here, and we have to do something!" Regina said adamantly. She walked over to the admiral of the_ Devastator_ and said, "Plot the jump to hyperspace. We need to get to those last coordinates before they leave."

"Yes, Lady Vader. Right away." The Admiral said, giving her a nod.

"Lady Vader, I know you want to help, but honestly... it's just one man, and its really not worth the risk to go and rescue him." Rex said bluntly.

Regina turned to look at him with a look of fierce resolve, "We aren't going to rescue anybody. We're going to go destroy those Rebel ships and everyone on them..."

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin felt the ship lurch as it came out of hyperspace. He looked around, the rest of the fleet was gone!

"Admiral!" He barked. "Where is the rest of the fleet?! They were supposed to be right here!"

"We haven't received any updates in the last few hours sir," the Admiral replied calmly.

"Well, get Regina on the holo now!" Anakin yelled, furious. She was supposed to have been waiting right here. Those were her orders and knowing her she could be god knows where in the galaxy... on his flagship. Thank the Force he'd left Rex and most of the 501st onboard to help her.

"Hello?" Regina's image came over the holonet.

"Regina! Where are you?!" He snapped.

"Umm we're kind of in the middle of a situation here. We received a transmission fr-" Her figure became staticky and distorted.

"Regina? Can you hear me? Repeat! Regina?" He asked, hands placed firmly on the comm center station.

"I'm sorry sir, but it appears the _Devastator's _communications have gone out," an officer told him.

"What?!"

"They appeared to be in some kind of battle, my lord. One of the enemy fighters must've hit the communications transponder."

"Get me the location of that last message and get us over there NOW!" Anakin commanded, storming from the bridge. He was going to wring her neck when he saw her. She just couldn't sit still!

.oOo.

* * *

"Milady, they've hit the communications transponder. We've lost all forms of external communication." Rex told her as they watched the fighters swarm the Rebel ships.

"Turn us around so we can fire all canons on that big main ship in the middle there!" She called out, pointing to the ship she was talking about. Anakin had tried to get her to study the terms for all the ships, but she had no interest in flying nor the ships she flew in, so she hadn't memorized them yet.

Her command was met with instant reactions and soon she felt them turning the way she had specified. They were taking heavy fire however, and Rex was unsure of how much longer they would last without taking significant damage that would cost them dearly.

Regina chewed on her lip, Anakin had finally returned and she wanted nothing more than for him to be here right now. She was not a General and she had limited experience in giving orders, especially battle tactics and commands. But she wanted nothing more than him to be proud of what she'd accomplished while he'd been gone, and to pass whatever test his Master had planned for her and destroying these ships would be perfect.

"I don't understand why we didn't just leave him there and not have even gotten involved," she heard one Private mutter to another. She instantly grew defensive of her decision being so openly criticized.

"Excuse you, Private. You have a problem with my command? Take it up with Lord Vader when we return. I'm sure he'd love to hear your criticism of my leadership and how you think you could do better." She said loudly from up above them, crossing her arms in attempt to look dominating. Her voice was echoing enough to where all the command staff could hear. "We came out here, not to rescue one man. We came to destroy this outpost. Why bother? Because if this agent was captured, he could be interrogated, tortured for information about all of us and the Empire's critical information. THAT is why we are here. Its our job to see that whatever information he may or may not divulge never gets off that ship. Understood!?" She barked.

Everyone's eyes widened in fear at her sharp tone and her mention of her tattling to "Lord Vader". Her explanation was met with curt nods and choruses of "Yes, Ma'ams!" She kept a stern face as she continued.

"Now get back to destroying those cruisers if you still want a job, if not, I'm sure we can easily find someone to replace you." Regina snapped.

She walked back over to Rex, "How'd I do?" She whispered.

"Not bad milady, not bad at all." He chuckled.

"How is the fleet holding up?" She asked nervously. She was still a little unsure of her own rash decision to jump all the way out here, and she really missed Anakin. He was much better at taking charge and leading missions than she was, and by his tone on the Holo, he didn't seem pleased with her being out here...

"Well... if they continue at the pace they are... we may need to retreat. We only have half the fleet and their cruisers are much better equipped to handle heavy fire than we'd anticipated. Also those fighters they have are getting far too close for my liking." Rex said seriously.

Regina's face hardened, this was not good. Her first solo attack and they would have to retreat before accomplishing the small task of blowing up a few ships? That would be a fail on anyone's test she knew, especially the Emperor's. Plus, the damage they'd already sustained... if she didn't at least finish what she'd started, it would all be for nothing.

"No. We cannot retreat!" She said firmly.

"Milady, I know what you're trying to prove, but sometimes the mark of a good Commander is to know when to retreat, and fight another day..." Rex said, trying to ease her rising agitation.

"No. We can do this... concentrate all your fire on their power cells. If we can destroy those, then they'll be sitting ducks. We will hold our position. They are trapped between us and the asteroid field, and their cruisers are too large to maneuver it safely, right?" She asked turning to the Admiral.

"That is correct," he responded curtly.

"Then we will stay. I don't care how many men we lose. _I will not let them defeat me_," she growled menacingly.

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin and the rest of the fleet emerged out of the short jump, to see Regina's half of the fleet sitting at what looked like the bleak floating remains of 4 Rebel cruisers and various smaller ships.

"Commander! Get me over to the _Devastator_! Quickly!" Anakin barked, running from the bridge down to the hangar bay.

He hopped into the waiting shuttle and burst out of the bay making a beeline for his flagship. He felt excitement and a beaming sense of pride coming through the Force. Regina... He swore as he surveyed the damage that her half of the fleet had sustained. What in the name of the Force had fucking possessed her to engage in battle? Why hadn't she contacted him?! He landed the shuttle in the wide hangar of the _Devastator's_ main bay as various troopers were climbing out of the remaining fighters.

"Where's the Queen?" He yelled aggravatedly. She hated being referred to as that, but it seemed weirder to him, referring to her as Lady Vader.

"She's on the bridge sir!" A pilot answered, saluting him as he stormed past.

When he arrived on the bridge he saw many of the command staff cheering and celebrating as Regina stood in the center positively beaming with happiness. When she saw him she ran up the ramp, tackling him in a bear hug.

"Oh thank god you're back! I was so worried about you!" She said in relief.

He pulled back away from her and glared, "What the hell is going on here? What happened? Why weren't you at the rendezvous point?" He asked angrily.

She frowned at his sharp line of questioning.

"Well we received a transmission from an undercover operative whose cover had been blown. Instead of rescuing him, since they were right on top of him, I thought it was best to just destroy the outpost. That way either they would have no time to interrogate him, or if they did, none of the information would get out!" She said defensively.

Anakin sighed, she'd made a good call, but still...

"Why didn't you at least try and contact me?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder, walking them away from the rest of the staff.

"Anakin, there wasn't time! He was being shot at before the transmission cut out. We had to get there fast!" She said quietly.

"Regina, you did the right thing, but you really need to be more patient. You guys barely made it out of this mess. What if their post had been bigger? Why didn't you retreat when you started getting all this damage? Or call for reinforcements?" He asked seriously, crossing his arms. He wasn't trying to criticize her, he wanted her to learn something from today. He didn't want this small victory to go to her head.

"You wouldn't have!" She protested. "You're always telling me to never back down, show no mercy, and I didn't! Rex suggested we retreat but I made the call and we won!" She said, now clearly frustrated at his lack of faith in her leadership.

"Regina, you did well. No one is attacking you. I'm just trying to help you see the bigger picture. You need to be more patient. Think things through... that's all," he said, his displeasure waning. He didn't want her to feel bad, per se. Just to use a little more critical thinking.

She sighed, nodding. "Alright, next time I'll check with you first. But, I still think I did good for my first battle," she said confidently.

"Yeah, you did..." he said giving her a crooked smile. "Not too bad Sparkles, not too bad," He teased, putting an arm around her shoulders as she rolled her eyes and leaned into his embrace as they stared out the window at her first starry battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

**These bruises make for better conversation**

**Loses the vibe that separates**

**It's good to let you in again**

* * *

Anakin paused before opening the door to his suite, taking a deep breath. He was just beginning to relax and become thoroughly enjoyed with Regina's company. They had been nearly inseparable since the day they'd met. He found himself in awe of her sharp wit, her beauty, and her talent. The last thing he wanted to do was screw up the rhythm they had together.

But his master was getting impatient. It was becoming a constant struggle to placate the Emperor regarding his wedding to Regina. He wasn't all that opposed to the idea as he first had been, he actually felt himself caring for her in a way like he had Padme, but knowing Regina's bitter past with men, he wanted it to be her choice to marry him. So here he was, about to ask her on a date...

A date... the concept was not altogether unfamiliar, but when he'd been with Padme so much of their relationship was hidden, going out on dates wasn't really much of an option for them. But things were different now, and if he was going to learn to love Regina, he wanted to do it properly.

The door hissed open and he saw Regina sitting on the floor sniffling. He looked around at the suite and sighed. Furniture was laying in heaps across the room, tables upended, bookshelves knocked over...

Regina had been practicing again... Anakin knelt down behind her putting gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Practicing again, huh Sparkles?" He asked quietly, smiling at the mess she'd made. The Emperor had been right about her power, she was so powerful that moving giant objects like a couch across the room had been a snap. But smaller objects were giving her a lot of trouble. It was like a giant trying to use normal sized utensils, she just couldn't seem to get a good grip on them and he knew it was frustrating her.

"I don't understand!" She cried, ignoring his use of her nickname. "I just tried to levitate the vase on the coffee table and suddenly, the whole room was moving! I'll never be able to get it!" She said angrily, throwing her shoe at the vase in frustration.

He used the Force to stop the shoe in mid-air before it shattered the Corellian glass vase. He began rubbing her shoulders gently, making shhh-ing noises to quiet her angry sobs.

"Patience, Regina. It takes time, you can't rush to get things you want to happen. They will happen when you're ready to let them." He said patiently.

"That makes no sense! I would let them now, and I still can't move small things!" She growled at him over her shoulder.

"Well the Force is telling you that you aren't ready, you need to quiet your mind. Allow things to happen naturally, you'll see," he reminded her once again. He kissed the top of her head softly as she sighed, shoulders heaving in resignation.

"Hey, how about we go get some dinner?" he asked her.

"I really don't wanna eat with a bunch of people tonight Anakin," she said wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"No not in the mess hall, just the two of us. I think I know a place you'll really like." He said indicating out the viewport with his head, where they floated above Alderaan.

She turned to look at up at him, some of the sadness leaving her face.

"Really? I thought you said we wouldn't have time to visit," She said questioningly. She'd thought the planet looked positively beautiful when they'd first arrived and had been disappointed to hear that they most likely wouldn't have time to go down.

"Well, in light of the afternoon you've had, I think we can spare some time," he said using his human hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face.

She let out a brilliant smile that lit up her whole face. He couldn't help but smile back, she was positively stunning when she smiled, no one could deny that.

"Why don't you go put on one of the dresses we got you from Coruscant, while I go shower and change okay?" He said, helping her up off the floor. She nodded excitedly before rushing into the bedroom to go find something to wear.

He chuckled briefly at her enthusiasm before righting the upended and askew furniture. Sparkles sure knew how to make a mess, that was for sure.

.oOo.

* * *

Regina opened the massive closet excitedly. She'd been itching for an excuse to finally wear one of her fancy new dresses. Just the two of us, she thought. That was new, usually when they ate alone it was here in the suite aboard the Devastator and it was usually because they were too exhausted to make their way down to the cafeteria to eat with the rest of the 501st...

She pulled out a royal blue velvet dress with chains of brilliant diamonds that graced the neckline and trailed down the open back. This dress was one of her favorites because of the iridescent color change it seemed to have. Sometimes it looked purely blue, in other lights almost royal purple, and in bright lights the blue had almost a teal quality to it. It was exquisite, but it might be too fancy to wear out to dinner. She hung it back up in the closet, deciding to save that one for the Imperial Senate Gala coming up in a few months that the Emperor insisted they attend. She stood in front of her massive array of new clothing, stumped. He'd said to wear one of the dresses she'd bought, but she didn't quite know how fancy to go with it. She chewed on her lip for a second before pulling out a wine red dress with see through black lace that covered the chest area and abdomen section. Yes, this dress would be perfect...

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin stood at the bottom of the elevator waiting for Regina to make her grand entrance into the hangar bay, escorted by Rex. He'd decided to pull out all the stops for this date, wanting to make it special for her. He adjusted his black on black robes for the hundredth time, and he tried to shake his nerves. He was being ridiculous! It was just Regina... nothing to worry about, nothing at all... He looked up as the elevator signaled its approach to the hangar.

"Alright men, lets line it up!" He bellowed. He'd arranged for all the available troops to be in the hangar bay in formation and full uniform, standing at attention as Regina and he walked by. This was purely for show, but he knew it would make her blush.

He took a deep breath as Regina exited the elevator and felt his heart rise to his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. The blood red dress she wore, clung to her body in a way that made the jealous side of him not want to let her leave his bed. The velvet trailed behind her like a graceful waterfall of red wine that matched the lipstick she wore. Her hair was done simply, piled up on the back of her head in an elegant bun and trailed down her back in a sleek ponytail. She was a divine vision, and he was finding it more and more difficult to breathe properly.

He smiled as Rex handed her off to him with a salute and a wink. She gave him a shy smile, and allowed him to gently kiss her hand. He leaned close to her and whispered, "You look beautiful Reg."

"Thanks, you clean up good yourself Skywalker," She giggled as he led her over to the shuttle while the men stepped to attention as they passed.

"Welcome aboard Lady Vader," Cody said as they sat down in the shuttle, readying themselves for take off.

.oOo.

* * *

"Oh my god, Anakin!" Regina squealed in excitement as they approached the entrance to the restaurant. There was a waterfall that poured from a second floor into a pool in the center of the room. "This place is amazing!" She gasped, as she walked over the bridge that crossed the little stream that snaked through the floor.

"I thought you'd like it," he said, happy that she was enjoying herself.

"Like it? I love it! It reminds me of the waterfalls in the Enchanted Forest, nothing but crystal blue water and the smell of rain," She gushed as the hostess led them to their seats along the edge of the river.

"Well I'm glad," he said, grinning.

They took their seats and waited for a waiter to come over to them. He decided now would be a perfect time to give her some encouragement on her training.

"Regina, you do realize you've made incredible progress with your power right?" He asked, with a smile.

She sighed, rolling her eyes to the side, clearly not as impressed as he was. "I guess, but it seems just so unfair! Everything just comes so easily to you!" She pouted.

"Sparkles, I had years and years of intense training at the Jedi temple." He said pointedly.

Regina paused, and he studied her expression and he knew what she was about to ask...

"So why?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. "Why did you do it? K-kill all the Jedi? They were like, your family right?" She said in almost a whisper.

He sighed, placing his hands together in front of his mouth. "Yes," he answered simply.

"Like, how could you do that? Join the dark side? Betray your family?" She asked, finally meeting his pained gaze.

"Regina. It's not that simple! Jedi, Sith, Light, Dark? What's the difference? The Force encompasses everything and everyone. To know all of what the Force has to offer can only bring more balance." He said. "One without the other? Would destroy the universe as we know it. Too much light OR too much dark... There must be a balance. I watched as one of my Jedi mentors was about to kill the Emperor. He was lying there, unarmed, weak. And Master Windu was about to assassinate him. Turn against every principle the Jedi had ever taught me! The Jedi had ruled for so long, the only thing they were afraid of was losing power." Anakin said firmly, echoing some of what Palpatine had told him not long before that incident.

Regina seemed to mull this over as she nodded slowly. "So you're saying... There is no light or dark side? There is only the Force... and the way we use it?" She asked quizzically.

"In a sense, yes." Anakin said simply, nodding. She shrugged, accepting his answer. He still hadn't told her about Padme and his visions, and he felt it wasn't entirely a conversation to have over dinner, nor did he feel like talking about it. At all... He decided now would be a good time to change the topic.

"So Regina, you know how people are always calling you Lady Vader, right?" he asked as they ordered the wine they wanted.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to it now," She said nonchalantly, pulling at the black lace on her sleeves.

"How- how would you like to actually be Lady Vader?" He asked nervously, for some reason asking a girl to marry him a second time around was more nerve wracking than facing a hungry gundark without a lightsaber.

Regina choked on the sip of white wine she was drinking. She covered her mouth and looked at him with a look of shock and what looked like yearning.

"Wh-what?" She asked, setting her glass down. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yes, Regina... I am," he said, reaching across the table for her hand. "I think you know that I care about you, and you're one of the most... beautiful, powerful, women I've ever known and I want you to be with me all the time. I-I... My life was on a one way course to hell before I met you... and training you and being with you... You- You give me a purpose again." He said longingly.

Regina's jaw hung open as she listened to him. He wasn't lying. What had seemed like days of unending pain and loss had disappeared, and while losing Padme would never fully be gone, it was a heavenly blessing not to be drowning in that pain anymore. And he had Regina to thank for that. Her sassy personality, her determination, her caring nature, it gave him hope that there was life after Padme.

"I-I... I don't know what to say," she stammered."I... You really want to marry me? Even after... you know, my scars?" She said dejectedly, lowering her eyes away from his.

"Regina... You're not alone in how you've been. Everybody loses, and we've all got bruises," Anakin said quietly, squeezing her hand gently.

She looked up at him, a look of relief spreading across her face.

"Then... yes. I will!" She said with a elated smile spreading across her face.

He returned it, thoroughly relieved she'd accepted. For more than just personal reasons, this would ease a lot of the pressure the Emperor was putting on him and maybe this would be better for both of them.

He leaned over the table and grabbed the sides of her face gently, kissing her on the mouth for the first time and was ecstatic when she kissed him back slowly, clearly as happy as he was.

He hoped so because the last thing he wanted to do now was break either of their hearts. For if it happened again, he didn't think either of them would make it out alive...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so im back again! This fic is pretty much writing itself in terms of ideas! I jump a few months in time, basically to help keep the story moving. I know it would have been cooler to write the wedding, but I feel like SOOOOO many SW fics have a Vader wedding in them it's a little insane. So this will pic up basically a few days post wedding on Coruscant, when Regina and Anakin return back aboard the Devastator. Sorry to be a buzzkill but there's smut and lots of drama to make up for it! Trigger warning for some slightly more *mature* elements obviously ;)**

* * *

_**"Where there is desire**_

_**There is bound to be a flame.**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned."**_

Regina fluffed her long wavy hair once more in the mirror breathing heavily. She shouldn't be nervous but this was only her second time in bed with the man and her bare stomach felt like there was a flock of butterflies fluttering around in there.

She took a deep breath once again, giving herself one last look over in the full length mirror. Her breasts were barely cover by eggplant purple lace, and the matching thong with little black bows that graced the sides of her curvy hips was downright indecent. Yes, this would do nicely, she thought with a self satisfied smirk.

She opened the bathroom door, hearing the quiet hiss and entered the darkened bedroom. Flickering little lights meant to imitate candles were strategically placed all over the room and the man lying on the bed waiting for her was to die for. His tanned bare chest was sculpted perfectly and his cute wavy hair was sexily disheveled.

He stands up as she enters the room, always a true gentlemen, but she can see the desire burning clearly in his eyes. He walks over to her and kisses her softly on the mouth, hands gently holding the back of her head as she grips his muscular shoulders.

Touching her stomach with his human hand, he caresses it softly, making his way slowly south but just as he gets ready to touch her nearly exposed mound, he stops. He reverses his caress until he reaches her breast, just barely grazing the lace covered nipple. He smirks hearing her sharply inhaled breath. His hand heads back down south again until he reaches her belly button and as he slowly walks around her body, he continues his caresses until he's standing directly behind her, no space between them. He knows she can feel his rock hard cock pushing up against her. Resting his hands on her hips, he holds her in place as she moans quietly.

"Anakin, I-" She breathes before his lips on her neck stop her mid-thought.

"Shh, don't speak." He whispers commandingly, and she doesn't. She lets his body press up against hers and feels the warmth of his skin against her back, and she obeys. His arms turn her around to face him once more and he backs her up against the edge of the bed. His eyes smoldering with lust as he rakes his eyes over her body, head to toe. Without warning his hands fist her hair, he finally rips off her lacey bra, and slams his mouth down on hers. He kisses her hard and then stops suddenly. Her eyes snap open in confusion but more so in annoyance.

"Why did you stop?" She huffs out.

"Because. I believe tonight is my turn to be in control. This," he says as he caresses her from her neck all the way down, stopping to cup her between her legs "Is my honeymoon gift, right? So what that means is that I'm in control of…my…gift and will do whatever the hell I want, when I want, and how I want with my gift. And you can bet your sexy little ass that I plan on "doing it" to you all fucking night long. So, do you have any objections to that?" He's giving her his best 'don't fuck with me' look, which always makes her so hot she can barely stand it, but she still plans on trying to have the last word with the arrogant son of a bitch.

"I have no objections at all as long as you can back that... statement," She says pausing as she runs her fingers along the muscled "V" of his lower abdomen, "Up." she finishes, licking her lips, giving him a devilish smile.

Without another word he pushes her onto her back and rips off the remaining shreds of lingerie as she giggled in delight, before thrusting into her wet center. He starts off going deep but slowly, before rapidly increasing his pace as her legs wrap around his waist. He slams into her hard, making them both moan as she grips his ass and rises up to meet him thrust for fucking thrust.

She takes her nails and scratches them down his back like a cat marking her territory and he loves it- if the way he yells "Fuck yes Regina!" is any indication. She leans up kissing him as she tightens her walls on his cock causing him to yell once again. He continues to slam into her again and again as his control has snapped. He thrusts into her heat and he can feel the tightening in his testicles indicating his orgasm is imminent and damn if he's not ready. Raising her legs over his shoulder gives him all the leverage he needs to fuck her senseless and so he does. Raising up onto his knees, his mechanical hand holding her leg almost too tightly, he looks into her eyes and takes his first two fingers and licking them he scrapes his nails gently down her now swollen clit. Head thrown back against the bed she screams out as her orgasm has her clamping down on his cock with a vice like grip that sends him over the edge towards ecstasy with her. "Re-gina…so…good. So fucking good…yesssssssssssss!" He groans and with a few more thrusts, he slumps over her, totally spent, breathing hard and too tired to move or think.

She lay completely still, panting in total ecstasy. Dear Gods she thought as she stared up at the ceiling above their bed. She looked over at him to find him staring at her like she'd grown three heads.

"What?" She breathed.

"Nothing. You're... You're just, well, perfect." He says quietly, still staring at her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "You just had an orgasm, I'm sure it's just clouding your vision my love. I'm far from perfect," she said, propping herself into a sitting position.

"Where are you going?" He asks, grabbing her hand, pulling her back to him.

"I don't know about you but I'd prefer to sleep in some sort of clothing, since you went and ruined the ones I had on," she teased him, getting up off the bed and walking to the dresser.

"I'd prefer it more if you never wore clothes again," he growled playfully. He sighed as she flipped him off and pulled himself off the bed to make his way into the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower, revelling the hot water that soothed his now exhausted body. After he'd emerged, he stood over the sink, brushing his teeth like a good adult would before bed out of habit.

He went to stick his toothbrush into the metal cup holder next to the black marbled sink, accidentally knocking over Regina's make up cannister that sat along the back of the counter.

"Blast it," he swore quietly. He began to pick up the various brushes and miscellaneous beauty items that had spilled out, when his fingers picked up a small clear plastic bag filled with what looked like a mix of teeny tiny clear and pearlish crystal shards.

"You have got to be_ fucking. kidding. me_..." Anakin growled. He gripped the tiny bag hard enough to crush the fragile shards into nothing but powder. "Regina!" He yelled angrily, not bothering to tamper his rage.

Regina sauntered into the bathroom lazily. "What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

Anakin's jaw tightened. "What in the 9 Corellian Hells is this?!" He growled, holding the bag up for her to see. His tenuous grasp on his temper was rapidly slipping as he watched her face pale.

"I-I... it's not what it looks like!" She stammered, backing away from him as he advanced on her.

"Really? Because to me it looks like Glass. A banned and dangerous substance! One bad batch of this and you could have died, Regina!" He yelled, mere inches from her face now.

"I didn't know! I swear!" She protested, clearly afraid.

"Where did you get it?!" Anakin roared, shaking the bag in front of her eyes.

At this she locked her jaw, and her eyes darted to her feet. Anakin felt her fear through the Force. She was frightened of his question, which meant he would not like the answer.

"I-I found it..." she lied.

Without warning he slammed his mechanical hand into the wall next to her, leaving a nicely sized indentation in the wall. She jumped, yelping a little.

"Where did you get it!? DON'T LIE TO ME REGINA!" He roared, pinning her against the doorway.

She froze under his withering glare and steeled her face into a look of defiance.

"I can't! I promised I wouldn't let anyone find it!" She said loudly.

"Does it look LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?!" He yelled even louder. "Regina, I swear on all the gods I will find out. One way or another. Don't make me hurt you!" He screamed at her.

She looked away from his eyes, which were turning a dangerous shade of yellow.

He roared in anger at her stubbornness and swore viciously grabbing her hair violently and dragging her into the bedroom.

"You think you can hide the answer from me Regina? You're gonna be in for a rude awakening." he said in a deadly calm voice, throwing her roughly to the floor.

"I- I was just upset!" She screamed angrily at him. "You were gone and... I was all alone! I didn't know what to do! Some of the men... they-they found me crying in a break room and gave me some! They said it would help take the pressure off! They didn't tell me it was banned!" She yelled, tears of anger and hurt sliding down her face now.

He knelt down next to her, some of his rage subsiding... but not entirely enough to bring him back from the edge of reason. He gripped her face tightly with one hand, looking her dead in the eyes. His heart ached a little at the sight of her tears but she had to learn that this was a big mistake on her part. He left in her in command of half of his fleet and she was getting high!

"Regina," he commanded, "Look at me." She begrudgingly looked him in the eyes, hatred apparent on her tear streaked face. "Who. Gave. It. To. You?" He gritted out, through his clenched teeth.

"I can-" without letting her finish he felt his human hand collide with the side of her cheek. She cried out and he felt almost nothing but regret the second he'd done it.

"Regina! STOP LYING! Ughh! Look at what you made me do!" He cried backing away from her, clenching his fists in frustration. _She'd made him do that! If she'd just be honest with him he could take his anger out on the real people responsible!_ He thought angrily, swearing as he turned away from her.

He heard her sobs and gasps come from the floor behind him and he felt an overwhelming urge to smash something. He forced himself to turn back to face her, and steeled his face into a cold mask of indifference.

She tensed her body up as she saw the look on his face. He started to make his way towards her again and she jumped off the ground before he could reach her again. She made a beeline for the bathroom again and he used the Force to fling her backwards, yelling again, "WHO WAS IT REGINA!"

She groaned as she hit the wall behind them, "Some.. Guys from the 303rd..." She panted, glaring at him. He sighed, somewhat relieved. He knew it hadn't been anyone from the 501st but you never know...

He approached her more slowly and grabbed her arm roughly. She twisted in his grasp yelling at him to let her go, which he ignored. He started to half drag her out of the bedroom before his grip was holding nothing but air and surrounding him was a cloud of purple smoke.

"What the f-" He asked, confused. He heard a crash come from inside the bathroom and raced back the way they'd came. Regina lay on the floor unconscious, head bleeding slightly from what looked like a crack against the bathtub._ How the hell did she do that?!_ He thought in utter bewilderment. She transported herself somehow, but he had no idea how though...

He sighed, picking up her head gently to examine the severity of her wound. It didn't look too bad, but she was going to have a headache that was for sure. He picked her up gingerly and carried her out of the suite.

"Rex!" he called down the corridor as he saw the captain walking by.

"Yes My Lord!" The captain said, hurrying over to him and saluting. "Do you want me to get a gurney for the Queen? What happened?" He asked urgently.

"No. I've got her. I want you to assemble ALL of the 303rd outside the garbage airlock with the 501st directly behind them." Anakin said sternly.

"Sir?" Captain Rex asked hesitantly.

"Just do it! On the double Captain!" Anakin barked.

"Sir, Yes sir!" Rex said curtly, saluting and turning on his heel.

Anakin was going to show everyone just who was in charge around here and what happened to those who dared break regulations behind his back. He was finally going to show Regina what the term "Vader's Fist," actually meant. He just had to get her to understand he was _**doing what had to be done.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I just posted yesterday but this chapter demanded I wrote it ASAP! It's a little bit shorter than all the others but I felt it needed to be done like, right this second so OOPS!

* * *

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again..._**

Anakin's brain flooded him with conflicting emotions as he carried Regina's limp body down to the airlock. He had intended to make a demonstration with her in attendance but the more he thought about it, he really hoped she didn't wake up to see what he was about to do. He arrived outside the starboard airlock and waited for Rex to assemble both legions. He placed Regina's body gingerly on the floor in front of himself and fought back angry tears of regret. He hated himself as he looked at the red mark on her otherwise flawless face. In another life he would have never, ever laid a hand on a woman like that. He didn't even understand what had come over him. He brushed her wavy dark hair away from her forehead and kissed it softly, whispering an anguished, "I'm so sorry, my love," and stood up as the two legions of troops began flooding the small space in front of him.

He composed himself back into a cold, detached demeanor as Rex called the 303rd to attention gruffly.

He began pacing in front of the men, hands gripped tightly behind his back.

"The Queen has overdosed on this," he lied, holding up the bag for all of them to see. "Glass. A banned substance throughout the entire Empire. So imagine my surprise when I found a bag hidden in my own bathroom," he said coldly, still pacing. He scanned the men's reactions, reaching out through the Force.

Most were shocked at this revelation, so he continued. "Now, I know without a doubt the Queen never goes anywhere planetside without me accompanying her. That means it came from aboard my own ship. Scuttlebut around here is, some of you in the 303rd are the only ones ballsy enough to smuggle it in." He again, waited for reactions. Again he felt a mixture of shock and fear. So he continued, "You have two choices, men. Either the ones guilty step up and take responsibility or every last one of you is going out the airlock. Your second choice is just as grave. The Queen needs medical attention STAT. If she dies while I'm down her dealing with this **bullshit**_ every last one of you goes out the airlock_. So I'd make this choice pretty fast if I were you!" He yelled commandingly.

He stopped in front of one of the men in the second row whose fear had turned into anger. _'I told that bitch not to take that much!'_ Anakin paused, letting a deadly smile grace his face. "Sergeant Axel," he said silkily, "Calling my wife a bitch is not going to earn you any favors." He began Force choking the Sergeant enjoying the man's panicking response through the Force. He reached out farther gauging the reactions of the other men. He released Axel and let the man drop to his knees, hacking and coughing.

He continued his walk through, not saying a word, just probing with the Force, letting his anger guide him. He stopped in front of a lieutenant in the 4th row and glowered as he felt the man's hatred of Regina for being so "stupid" radiate from him. He returned to the front of the group and said patiently, "Alright I guess no one is going to claim responsibility for this travesty. You disappoint me soldiers." He gave a curt nod to Rex and the rest of the 501st who stood poised behind the group, raising their blasters. Shots of lasers sprang out, Anakin reveled in the cries of anguish that came from the surprised troops. Soon the entire squad was lying dead at his feet and he felt nothing but righteous justice had been served. It had been enough for the 2 soldiers he knew had been responsible for giving Regina the dangerous drugs, but for the rest of the squad to not have spoken up when they knew who it was, was just as disgusting to him. He watched with amusement as Rex stalked up to Axel and spit on the man's helmet.

"You were a sad excuse for a soldier, brother," Rex growled, nodding to Anakin loyally.

Anakin picked up Regina again, careful not to wake her so she wouldn't see the massacre in front of them.

"Rex, buddy, get rid of this trash will you?" He said coldly over his shoulder as he went to the lift.

"It would be my pleasure. Sir!" Rex barked, saluting him.

Anakin sighed as the elevator doors closed around him and Regina. He felt her stir weakly in his arms.

He sent relaxing, gentle thoughts to her through the Force, praying she would stay unconscious until he could put her in bed. He let a lone tear slip down his cheek. What he'd done was almost unforgivable and he didn't even want to know how badly he'd screwed up their relationship. It wasn't like either of them had a choice of being together or not, even if she didn't know it...

.oOo.

* * *

1 Week Later

Regina huffed in exasperation as she attempted to transport herself one more time. She'd been practicing all week and she was making progress. She had been able to figure out that the more emotional she was the easier it became. She let herself think about Daniel one last time, she put herself back in that barn and closed her eyes. She pictured the bedroom and clenched her jaw as she watched her mother rip Daniel's heart out and she screamed. She felt a brief second of nothingness around her and a smell that reminded her of lavender. She opened her eyes again once more and she let out a breathy giggle. She did it! She was in the bedroom! Her first instinct was to call for Anakin, but the apartment was empty, she was all alone. She groaned and slid off the bed where she'd landed, walking into the living room. Anakin was nowhere to be seen, but this wasn't all that surprising.

Ever since the incident that night he hadn't spoken one word to her. He wouldn't stay in the same room with her for more than a minute or two and refused to look at her. She'd assumed he was still furious at her for finding her bathroom contraband, and decided to give him time to cool off. But it had been a week now and her training was really beginning to wane, along with her patience. She'd been summoned by the Emperor two days ago and had a long talk with him about Anakin's behavior. She understood fully why Anakin was always so frustrated when he left those meetings. She now had more questions than answers and the only thing she really felt now was anger.

Not anger at what he'd done to her, but anger that he was still mad and now avoiding all contact with her! The least the bastard could do was acknowledge her fucking presence! She grabbed her boots, tugging them in a little harder than necessary in her frustration. She was going to find Anakin and give him a piece of her mind.

She stormed up to the bridge where she felt his presence, "Hey! Dumbass!" She called loudly, voice full of insolence.

Every head on the bridge turned to her, where she stood arms crossed over her red leather dress. One officer dropped the datapad he was holding at her such blatant disrespect for "Lord Vader." She raised an eyebrow defiantly as his head whipped around at her remark.

"Regina!" He hissed, furious. He stalked over to her, taking her by the elbow and leading her out of the bridge area. Once they were alone in the corridor he glared at her, "What the hell has gotten into you?!" He asked, incredulous at her nerve.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" She spat back. "You've been avoiding me for an entire week!" She protested, throwing her arms up. "I know you're mad at-"

He held up a hand to stop her right there, "Whoa whoa, who said I was mad at you!?" He asked her.

"Well why else would you stop training me, not come to bed ever, not even say a word to me?" She asked, dumbfounded._ He wasn't mad?_ She thought to herself.

"I- I thought it's what you wanted..." He said quietly, eyes darting to his feet. "After what I did to you, I... I just thought maybe you'd not want to be around me," he finished.

"Well of course I was angry... at first!" She said grabbing his arm, forcing him to look at her. "But I was more scared than anything. You weren't acting like the Anakin I know," she said. "You were... someone, something else. I didn't know what to think! Remember our wedding vows, when you said you would never make me wonder? Well I was wondering... who you were and what you had done with the man I fell in love with." She said pointedly.

He looked at her, sadness and regret flooding his features and she felt how horrible he must be feeling as he looked at the fading bruise on her cheek.

"Relax, I can't even feel it anymore," she said, sighing.

"Regina, I- I am so sorry. I snapped, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know... I should never have lost my temper. I... I thought you would never forgive me," he finished, clenching a fist against his forehead.

Regina paused, chewing on her lip. She'd intended on reaming him a new asshole for staying angry at her for a mistake. She had no idea he'd been sorry and in pain this whole time.

"Anakin, everybody has a dark side," she whispered, placing a hand on his face gently. "I know I do... The trick is learning to love each other despite it." She said, reaching up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

He touched the hand she'd placed on his cheek and looked at her deep brown eyes. "Regina, nobody can love a monster." He said, anguished.

"Darling, I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty, and you loved me anyways. I don't think that man is a monster." She said, her eyes getting a little glassy. "We're not broken my love, just bent. We can start again."

"So... you'll forgive me?" He asked slowly.

"I already have, sweetheart," she said giving him a sad smile.

He threw his arms around her picking her up off her toes. When her feet touched the floor again he was smiling at her for the first time in a long time and he placed his leather gloved hands on the side of her face, "I don't deserve you," he breathed.

"I know you don't," she teased.

He chuckled before his comm device buzzed and he groaned, "Ughh they need me back on the Bridge."

"Okay, but promise you'll come up to the apartment later? I wanna show you something!" She said excitedly, wanting to show him how she'd been able to levitate some smaller objects.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "No! Not that!" she said, shoving him playfully. Men... always had their minds in the gutter.

"Okay, I should be done here in about an hour, then I'll come up and see this surprise," he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she said as he turned away from her to walk back into the command center. "Oh and Anakin?" She said, "If you ever smack me like that again I will make you regret it for the rest of your miserable existence." She said pointedly, with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded solemnly, before waving goodbye to her. She waved back and smiled smugly. If he ever pulled that stunt again, she would destroy his happiness if it was the last thing she did...

.oOo.

* * *

"Alright Sparkles, show me this surprise!" Anakin called out, pulling off his gloves as he waltzed into the suite. He got no answer, "Regina?" He asked, confused as to where she might be.

He started to walk towards the bedroom when he was tackled by a cloud of dark purple smoke and Regina toppled onto him, sending them both reeling into the floor.

"Wh-whoa! Reg! What are you doing?" Anakin coughed, laughing at her triumphant grin.

"I've been practicing!" She said proudly.

"At what? The best way to scare the living shit out of me?" he asked, picking them both up off the floor.

"No! My tele-whatever you call it!" She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I see. And you did this all by yourself?" He asked, crossing his arms and frowning. This was dangerous and he didn't at all approve of her doing it by herself.

"Well, I would've had my Master supervise, but he was too busy avoiding me to ask for help." She retorted sassily.

He sighed, reluctantly accepting she had a point. "Alright so explain yourself. How'd you do it?" he asked curiously.

She chewed on her lip, and bowed her head a little, "It's hard to explain... Y-you know how when you were dragging me and I was fighting you? I-I was really...angry," she finished quietly. "I wanted to get away from you and it-it just happened! But, eventually... I realized the more emotions I felt, the easier it was."

"Emotions?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like... anger, fear, love... even happiness sometimes. But whatever it is, it has to be the most powerful memory you can think of that will make you feel any of those, and then you just think of the place you'd rather be." She said, sweeping her hair behind her shoulders.

"So... you'd rather be tackling me to the floor?" He asked with a grin.

She gave him a devilish smile. "This time maybe, maybe next time you won't be so lucky..."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Holy shit three chapters in three days I think is a record for me. You guys should be proud ;)

* * *

**_I can't stop the rain_**

**_From falling down on you again_**

**_I can't stop the rain_**

**_But I will hold you 'til it goes away_**

_Regina smiled, happiness radiating from her as she watched her mother and Daniel walk away from her, her mother was going to let her be with Daniel. She was going to get her happy ending after all!_

_She couldn't overhear their quiet words spoken between them, but Daniel glanced at her and she could do nothing but smile in elation at him. But before she could take another breath, she watched in horror as her mother's hand reached into his chest, ripping out his heart. Her face paled as she watched him sink to the ground, lifeless, while her mother crushed his perfect heart. The heart that had loved her so deeply, turned into silvery ash in an instant. "Daniel!" She screamed, rushing over to him._

* * *

"Daniel!" Regina cried, sitting up out of a dead sleep, panting heavily. She felt her face, wet with tears and looked next to her. Anakin lay beside her, shirtless, completely dead to the world. He had not heard her cry out for Daniel, had not felt her sudden movement. Her breath was labored and difficult to catch, her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She threw the black sheets away from her carefully, and tiptoed to the living room. She sank onto the couch in pain. _Why now? Why was this all coming back to her now, when things were going so well?_ Not that she'd forgotten Daniel by any means, he would always be with her, but...She shook her head trying to clear her mind and meditate like Anakin had taught her, to no avail. She glanced at the end table where a shiny black metal vase sat, and bit her fingernails in angst.

Anakin had found the Glass in their bathroom, but he'd assumed that had been the only place she'd stashed any, and that was just not the case. She knew at the bottom of that vase was a little tiny bag of something that would clear her mind and ease the burning pain inside her chest. She didn't want to, because she knew if Anakin found out he would be furious. She didn't want to because she didn't want to give him any reason to doubt her... But god how she wanted it right now...

The vision flashed behind her eyes once more and she swore as she dumped the vase upside down into her palm. Her hand closed around the familiar plastic and she closed her eyes. Just one taste, one small amount and he would be none the wiser. She licked the tip of her finger and opened the bag silently. She stuck her finger into the crystallized drug, coating her moistened finger and without hesitation placed her finger down on the inside of her bottom gum. She felt the sweet tasting crystals dissolve instantaneously and felt the burning sensation flood through her body. Her eyes flashed the familiar violet shade, before returning to their normal shade of chocolate.

She stuck the baggie back down into the vase and positioned it exactly how it had been before. She felt her body become acutely aware of every little detail of her surroundings, and yet completely relax simultaneously.

She let herself slide back on the couch in an utter daze, when the holonet on the table flashed. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, nobody should be calling at this time of night, she thought to herself. They clearly hadn't arrived out of hyperspace yet, as the world outside was nothing but a bright blue swirling vortex. She flipped the hologram on, and the Emperor sat before her._ Shit! Shit! Shit!_ She thought, panicking. _What if he could tell she was high, what if he said something to Anakin?_!

"Lady Vader, I sensed you were in distress. What is it my child?" The Emperor said kindly.

She let out a sigh of relief, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Nothing my lord, just a- a nightmare." She answered honestly.

"A nightmare? Of what?" He asked curiously, folding his hands under his chin.

Regina chewed on her lip, "Of... my mother... killing Daniel again," she said quietly, as to not wake Anakin.

"Ahh, my dear, I may be able to help you," he said with a smile. "Your mother is to blame surely, but she did not find the two of you on her own, now did she?"

Regina's eyes flashed in surprise, how did he know that? She'd not once mentioned Snow to either him or Anakin. That child was pushed into the furthest recesses of her mind, buried.

"The king's daughter. Snow White, she- she told my mother," Regina said coldly, looking at Palpatine.

"And she got your true love murdered... Did you not avenge his death?" The Emperor asked quizzically.

"I- No, my lord. I banished my mother to Wonderland, but-I was forced to marry the king anyways, there was nothing I could do to his only daughter." Regina said bitterly, spite emanating from her voice.

"I think I might be able to help you Regina, help you avenge Daniel's unfortunate death. I can help you destroy Snow White." The Emperor said, a wicked grin coming from beneath the black hood he always wore.

Regina perked up at his words, "D-do you think, avenging him... Will it stop my nightmares? If I destroy that miserable brat, will he finally be at peace?" Regina asked, now thoroughly intrigued.

"I have no doubt that this is what is causing your troublesome dreams, Lady Vader. But... I have a weapon being created at this very moment, that will allow you to destroy the child. And you... shall... have... _peace,_" he finished slowly.

Regina's face lit up with excitement, "Thank you, milord! Thank you," she gushed happily as the hologram fizzled and disappeared. She squeezed the ring she still wore around her neck, and whispered, "We got her Daniel, _**we got her**_..."

"Got who?" A voice came from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Oh, Anakin, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," She stammered, as he sauntered sleepily around the couch.

"What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night," he asked, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"I-I had a bad dream, that's all. I just came out here to clear my head, that's all." She said flippantly, as if it was no big deal.

"Regina, you would be an awful card player. You have no game face," he said seriously. "Don't shut me out, let me help you."

"Y-you can't, it was just a dream. But the Emperor sensed it, he told me he could help make them stop." She said, looking at him beneath her long eyelashes.

"How?" Anakin asked sharply, not liking where this was leading. If his master was involved, it was much more than a simple nightmare.

Regina sighed, deciding to tell him about Snow. "You remember when I told you about my mother, and... Daniel? About what she did to him?" Regina asked. He nodded and she continued, "Well, I left out the part about how my mother knew to find us that night. The King's stupid daughter, Snow White. She saw me and Daniel kissing one night, after I rescued her from her runaway horse. Her father had proposed earlier and my mother accepted! So Daniel and I were going to run away, and Snow saw us kissing in the barn. I chased after her, I begged her not to tell anyone, especially my mother. My mother would never understand, she would force me to marry King Leopold no matter what the cost. Snow promised, **she promised,**" Regina repeated bitterly, "To keep my secret, and she lied! She told my mother the first chance she got, and Daniel died because of it! Because she couldn't keep one little secret. It's her fault he's dead!" Regina yelled, her emotions getting carried away now.

Anakin sighed as Regina pushed away from him and started pacing around the living room.

"She was only a child, Regina," he said evenly. "She can't be held responsible for something like that."

Regina stopped, mid-step her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare take that-_-that bitch's_ side!" She snarled.

Anakin held up his hands in a 'chill out' motion. "Regina, I'm on your side, I'm just trying to give you some perspective. That's all."

"She killed him!_ I HATE HER!_" Regina screeched, now resuming her pacing, magic crackling around her and flinging objects around the room. At this Anakin stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her arms gently.

"Let go of me!" She growled, angry tears starting to fall. Anakin ignored her, instead pulling her into his arms.

She pummeled his bare chest feebly, her body wracked with sobs now. "It's her fault... it's all her fault!" She cried into his chest.

"It's okay Sparkles, she can't hurt you again," He said, stroking her hair softly. "Nobody can hurt you, I won't let them..." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Regina sobbed into him, moaning softly.

Anakin held her tightly to him, whispering soothing nothings, and sending waves of calm through the Force. "I can't stop the rain, Love, but I can hold you as long as it takes for it to pass," he said nuzzling the top of her head, rocking her gently in his embrace. "You need to rest awhile, it'll all be alright. No one, I mean **no one**, loves you like I do," he said quietly, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Her face was red and puffy, and her nose was running. Suddenly, despite the Glass she'd just taken, she felt exhausted and weary. She nodded, throwing herself back into his arms, squeezing him tightly, almost afraid to let go.

He walked them awkwardly like that back into bed, keeping his arms wrapped around her as she curled into his chest under the soft covers.

She felt the warmth of his chest as she silently cried herself to sleep, but she finally felt safe. She would have her vengeance, she had a new love, _she would be able to have everything..._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this took so long! This was going to be one massively long chapter but I decided to break it up into 2! WARNING FOR SMUT. Not that it bothers anyone of course ;)

* * *

Anakin knelt down on bended knee in front of his master. "Hello, Master," he said in greeting.

"Rise, my son. What is it you wished to speak about?" His master's low voice asked kindly.

"Regina's vision. You told her about the Death Star?" Anakin said, rising to sit back in his chair.

"No, I told her only of a weapon that will soon be at our disposal. I still would prefer to keep the details of that project classified," Palpatine said pointedly.

"Yes my lord. But, Master... That weapon. It will destroy the entire planet. Not just the Snow White she speaks of. I think she will be unprepared for the...damage that the Death Star will cause," Anakin said warily. He had a bad feeling about this. Especially if Regina didn't know... and he couldn't even tell her.

"She will... understand. In time, she will understand this was done to make her stronger in the dark side." Palpatine croaked ominously.

"Not that I disagree Master, but... Regina is already on our side, she is already powerful. Why-" he trailed off, not wanting to displease his Master by doing what he always had done to the High Council, question orders...

"Things are unclear for you my friend, but all will be answered in time. I know patience is not your strong suit, nor has it ever been, but you surely trust my judgement do you not?" Palpatine asked. It was a loaded question, obviously, one he had no choice but to lie to answer.

"Of course, Master," he said, bowing slightly out of respect.

"Good. What is your location, I notice the Devastator is not with the rest of the fleet at Corellia?"

"I'm taking Regina to the crystal cave on Illum. I felt it was time for her to construct her own lightsaber." He answered, finally glad the topic had changed.

"Why not just use one of the synthetic crystals we already have in plenty?" Palpatine asked.

"I... I think Regina could benefit from some of the... trials of facing the cave. She's been a little off kilter, unfocused lately and I think mastering some of her own issues would be more beneficial." He explained, he knew why the Emperor was questioning his choice, the Emperor was thinking he had not fully let go of the Jedi way of doing things... and he'd be right, well sort of. Anakin knew that Regina could benefit from some of the light sided teachings almost more so than the dark side. She didn't need the dark side to tap into her power, she was already there. She was almost too powerful, and so unstable. While passion was essential to the Sith way of the Force, Regina's imbalance would be her downfall unless she could learn a way to channel it correctly. She needed whatever lesson the enchanted Cave would teach her.

"Very well. Report back to me when you have rejoined the fleet." The Emperor said, nodding before dissolving entirely from the HoloNet. Anakin leaned back in his seat, thoroughly exhausted. It was taking more and more of his energy to deal with his Master. He was constantly questioning him at every turn, as if Anakin hadn't already sacrificed everything in his life. As if he didn't have Anakin's loyalty already. It was downright infuriating... Anakin's body ached in protest as he stood, he shook the black robe that had covered his bare upper body and passed through the bedroom quietly on his way to the bathroom.

Minutes later he was shoulder deep in scathing hot water, meditating. Trying to tamp back on the resentment and anger he was feeling towards Palpatine. His anger worked to his advantage in battle but it wasn't needed now. He was alone, in his own suites, the anger had no place here, he told himself, it would not be useful. He especially was working on his reactions towards Regina, he didn't want to hurt her again. Letting his anger run rampant was almost a certain way for that to happen.

Deep in meditation, he allowed the heat of the water to ease the tension from his body and the quietness to ease the tension from his mind. So deep he was in meditation he hadn't heard the hiss of the door slide open and Regina enter.

"By the Force you're up early," she said quietly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Anakin's eyes flashed open to look at her. Even in the early waking hours, he couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. Her long brown hair was touseled behind her shoulders, and the lavender Coruscanti silk nightgown she wore displayed her body flawlessly. She crawled onto the perch of the black Alderaanian marble tub, or as she called it, a small pool, and stared at him intently.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" She asked softly, her eyes narrowing.

"Regina... I know the weapon that my Master offered you-I just- I don't think you should use it." He said sitting up slightly in the water, taking her hand.

"Anakin! I- how can you say that?" She asked, defensive. "You know what she did! You held me all night, telling me everything would work out! She has to pay." Regina snapped.

"I know, but Reg, this weapon it's not what you think it is. You may get more than you bargained for. Please I'm begging you, reconsider." Anakin pleaded. He knew what the Death Star was capable of and Regina would never be able to live with herself, especially not if it involved her father...

"Why? What is it? What do you know?" She asked sharply, yanking her hand away from him.

"I- I can't tell you..." he looked down into the dark water. "It's not my place to tell you, it's classified, I'm sorry."

"Well, if you're not going to help, don't help." She said irritatedly. "I'm sorry, Anakin but this really isn't about you. It's my decision. And I will destroy her and everything in my way until I do. It's the only way I'll be at peace." She said quietly, running her hand through the warm water.

He sighed, giving up for now. He'd finally reduced his anger and he didn't want to argue with her and lose his temper trying to make her understand what a mistake this was going to be. They sat in silence for a moment, Anakin staring at the open area between her legs, she would probably otherwise castrate him for.

Without warning he yanked her off her precarious position along the tub into the water on top of him. He laughed as she sputtered and shrieked at getting wet suddenly.

"Y-You ASSHOLE!" She sputtered, wiping the wet hair away from her face.

He grinned at her boyishly, holding her in place on top of himself. She looked at him and tilted her head before a knowing look dawned on her face.

"Oh, you can't be serious," she said looking at him in disbelief. "Its too early for all th-" she was cut off by his mouth finding hers and his hand cradling the back of her head gently. She moaned, slightly rotating her body around until she was facing him. Her silk nightgown clung to her wet body above the water and he groaned at the sight of her hardened nipples.

She felt him push against her center, practically begging her for access, and she suddenly felt no desire to deny him. She wrapped her legs around his middle and began to rock. He trailed kisses down her neck, gently nipping at the nape of her neck, causing her to hiss in pleasure. He allowed her to set the pace at which she rocked, and he felt his cock throbbing inside the heat of her. She threw her head back, rocking faster now as his droid hand tore the straps of her nightgown off, exposing her breasts, which he quickly found with his tongue.

She rocked at an impossibly rapid pace, begging him for anything, everything, she wanted it now. He released her breast, placing his hands somewhat forcefully on her back, slowing her pace.

"Not yet, my love," he growled playfully at her moan of disapproval.

He began thrusting upward slowly, bucking his hips deeper into her than before. She let out a scream of pleasure as he touched the spot he knew she'd been waiting for. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he continued, slowly increasing his pace. He felt her legs tighten around him and he knew she was close. His tongue once again found her nipple and he went to work, sucking nibbling while she let out shrieks of "Oh yeah!" "ANAKIN!" and "OH MY GOD, YESSS!" and clawed at his shoulder blades mercilessly. He didn't care though because on his final thrust he felt her walls quiver around his cock and sent him reeling along with her, over the edge.

She collapsed on top of him, shaking from her orgasm and he held her to him tightly, not wanting to ever let her go. They sat in the water, in the glow of their ecstasy until he murmured, "I-I think we need to get out of here now, sweetheart." She raised her head from its resting place on his chest.

"Do we have to?" She asked, pouting.

"Unless you want to freeze to death, yes." He chuckled, the water had gone cold enough to where it was no longer comforting, although he applauded himself for making her forget about the water entirely.

Sighing, Regina and he heaved themselves out of the water and dried off together. Regina gasped quietly when he turned away briefly.

"Anakin!" She whispered. "What- what happened to you? She asked as she saw the thin pink scar that trailed diagonally from his shoulder to his hip.

Anakin tensed up, he thought surely she'd noticed it before, and had been relieved she'd never asked. Clearly, she hadn't if the look of horror on her face was anything to go by.

"I don't... wanna talk about it right now... Let's go, we have a long day for you ahead of us." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Wait, where are we going? What do you mean long day?" Regina asked, confused, following him out of the room.

"You're going to be getting your crystal to build your own lightsaber," Anakin replied pulling on warm clothes. "You're gonna want to bundle up. The Caves of Illum are pretty cold... I mean really cold." He said throwing her some winter gear.

"Ohhh, this is gonna suck," she muttered, looking at this clothes he'd tossed her. She** hated** cold..

**TBC!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: WELCOME ONCE AGAIN! This first part was written by bestest friend ever because I just could not for the life of me get through it for some reason and so she was gracious enough to write the cave scene for me. And she's also too shy and refuses to let me give her public credit so shes remaining safely anonymous :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

_** .oOo.**_

Regina let go of Anakin's hand and entered the icy cave. It was beyond freezing. The cave seemed almost constructed of pure ice. She pulled her layers closer to her trembling body. Trembling from the cold yes, but also from the nervous feeling she'd had since Anakin had told her about this cave. Warm breath turned into imaginary smoke as it escaped her mouth. Crystals lined the walls, too numerous for her to even begin to count. Regina found herself in awe and slightly annoyed. There were so many of the damned things, why couldn't she just take a random one and be done with this? But no! Anakin had been very serious when explaining this whole, stupid process to her. Her crystal was somewhere is this damn cave and she had to find it quickly unless she wanted to be trapped here dying of the cold when the cave sealed itself until the next planetary rotation… which was nineteen standard days.

Her boots crunched ice as she slowly made her way deeper into the cave. Regina's head shot to the right at the sound of something, something horribly familiar. She continued on, shaking her head. It wasn't possible, what she had heard. But then she heard it again. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened. An unnatural chill ran down her spine and she spun on her heels. Then she saw it. A glowing crystal, just like Anakin had told her. But there was more than one, two actually. Anakin hadn't mentioned there would be two. Regina approached with extreme caution. There was no way it was this easy, right? Anakin had said something about a test or lesson to learn. She couldn't remember what exactly, honestly she had tuned out for most of what he had said, too irritated with the fact that it was freezing to care.

She had almost reached them when a figure appeared in front of her. "What the hell?" She said startled. She'd thought she was the only one in there.

"Hello dear," the figure said.

Regina gasped when she finally got a good view of the person before her, "Mother?"

"Surprised to see me Regina?" Cora asked. "Well I guess you should be, after all I doubt you thought you would ever see me again after you pushed me through that horrid looking glass."

Regina stood there, her shaking more present now. "Ho-How did you… What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"I think the more appropriate question would be, why are you here?" Came the reply. "Who are you fooling, Regina?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, who do you think you're fooling Regina?" Cora said, clearly annoyed. "Going through all of this? What's the point? To prove yourself to that man? Anakin?"

Regina took a slight step back, this wasn't real, and it couldn't be! Her mother was gone. Long gone, out of her life for good. "How do you know about Anakin?"

Cora ignored the question. "Do you think he'll be proud of you once you exit this cave with your precious crystals? Be honest with yourself Regina, Anakin doesn't really care for you. He never really loved you. I mean how could he? You, my dear, are impossible to love."

"Shut the hell up," Regina croaked, she needed to be strong. She refused to show Cora any weakness.

"And do you think you really love him? I mean your engagement seemed quite sudden, after all. I know the real reason why you said yes that night."

Regina wanted to slap that smirk off her mother's face. "What are you talking about?"

"You said yes," Cora began. "You said yes because you thought it was an escape. An escape and a fresh start from the failed love that you thought you once had."

"I-I-I don't know what you mean."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" She let out a laugh, "Daniel."

Regina stumbled backwards. Daniel. Her heart thudded loud in her chest. **_Stay strong, Regina_** his words echoed in her mind. The memory of her mother ripping out his perfect heart and then crushing it flashed past her eyes. She suddenly found it hard to breath. "You _killed_ him." She growled, voice full of contempt.

"Had to," came her mother's nonchalant reply.

"Had to?!" Regina said angrily. "What do you mean '**had to'**?!"

"I was protecting you, Regina. You see, I knew the truth about that boy. He's just the same as this new one. Just looking to take advantage of you, wanting nothing more than to get under your skirt. Beware though, you daughter lost in space and your son of ice and fire will be the downfall of your precious little Empire with Anakin.

"You're lying," Regina shrieked, slightly confused as she had no children. But she didn't dwell on that for long. "Daniel loved me! And you took him from me! You destroyed everything! "

"I was doing what was best for-"

"For who, Mother?! For me? No you were doing what was best for you! That's all you ever thought about. Yourself. Not me, not father, not anyone but **you**." Regina was breathing hard now. "You wanted me to be queen so bad, you were willing to destroy my life to get your way. You destroyed my life then, but now I'm Lady Vader and I am more powerful than anyone from our realm ever was and _I won't let you break me again!_" She took an advancing step. "This life is mine, my life with Anakin. He loves me and I know that. No matter what comes out of your fucking mouth, I will always know that." She spat, pointing at her mother menacingly.

With that Regina rushed at her mother, shoving her against the wall.

Cora dissipated before her eyes. She hadn't been real. That had been her test, Regina realized. Her mother was the one thing that she had always been able to get the better of her. Even in another realm she still had a hold on her daughter, but not anymore…

Regina stumbled forward and grabbed the two glowing crystals and bee lined it for the cave's exit. She stumbled out into the open air, sobbing. Before collapsing into Anakin's awaiting arms.

"Regina! Regina, what's wrong?!" Anakin cried as Regina came stumbling out of the cave as the ice was about to seal the entrance.

"M-my mother..." she croaked, throat raspy from screaming and cold.

"What? What about her?" Anakin asked, pulling her up gently from the snow covered ground.

"Sh-she was in there," Regina said raising her tear streaked face to look at him. The look in her eyes disturbed him. She looked deranged, like something was very, very wrong.

"She can't have been, it was a mirage Reg, just an illusion. The cave knew she was your weakness to overcome. What did she say?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her weight as he half carried her the ways back to their ship.

Regina shivered incessantly, despite her warm attire. He needed to get her warmed up and quickly before she went into shock.

"She... taunted me, about... Daniel." Anakin looked at her closely as he sat her down on the cushioned bench inside the ship and wrapped her in a blanket. "Ann-and she said something strange, about-tt my children. A daughter lost in space and a son of ice and fire," Regina stammered through chattering teeth.

Anakin froze. Children? What children?

"Are you," he paused, "Are you pregnant, Regina?" He asked slowly.

"No, no I don't-" Regina stopped, she couldn't remember her last menses, but she thought for sure she did not sense a change in herself. "I don't think so," she finished, staring at her shoes. She felt a strange sense of urgency to take off now, something was waiting for them. "Anakin, we need to go now," she said quickly looking up at him. His face was contorted somewhere between pain and relief and she didn't quite know what to make of it.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and nodded at her request.

Moments later they were soaring away from Illum, glowing in the distance behind them. Regina was glad to rid of that place, she noted sourly. The encounter with the illusion of her mother had left her with more questions than answers and emotionally drained, and _god was she cold!_

As they flew into space, Anakin was plotting the course for them to meet back up with the _Devastator_, who was currently orbiting above Ord Mantell. Regina rushed into the cockpit area frantically.

"Anakin stop! Look over there!" She said pointing. From her resting spot in the hold of the ship she felt a cry for help through the Force and had immediately known where to look.

"What? I don't see anything," he said frowning. "There's nothing on the sca-oh wait. It looks like the remains of some kind of light freighter. But Reg, it's dead in the water. It looks abandoned. And sustained tons of of damage by the looks of it," he pointed out. "I don't think there's anyone there."

"You don't hear that?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Hear what?"

"I felt a cry... a cry for help through the Force. It's coming from that ship!" She said urgently.

"Regina I highly doub-" He started before she cut him off sharply, reaching across him pushing buttons on the scanner. "Hey, whoa whoa! Knock that off, you're gonna break something!" He said, swatting at her hands.

"Well, scan for life forms!" She said insistently. He rolled his eyes. "You heard her R2. Scan away, buddy." He said to the little droid who had accompanied them on this trip to be his co-pilot.

R2 bleeped in acknowledgement and began scanning the wrecked ship as they approached it.

ONE LIFE FORM ABOARD ANAKIN! Came the read out that accompanied his beep of discovery. LADY VADER WAS RIGHT. YOU WEREN'T. The droid said snarkily.

"Yeah, yeah, I read you," Anakin said with an eye roll. "I'm going to regret this," he muttered, flying the ship over to the top of the other one. "R2 lock the hatches together," he said.

R2 blipped in response and Regina heard the hatches sealing together and hurried back to the lower hatch, dragging Anakin by the arm.

"Regina, slow down! Let me go first." Anakin said stopping her from opening the hatch all the way.

She sighed in exasperation, all the tiredness she'd felt previously now abandoned like yesterdays news.

He dropped down into the freighter, lightsaber in hand, but not activated. He helped Regina clamber down and they looked around together.

"Pirates..." he muttered looking around the trashed ship. Everything looked like it had been looted and rummaged through.

"Pirates?" Regina asked quietly, following him through the ship towards the cockpit. "Oh my god!" She gasped, covering her mouth in horror at the sight in front of them. A man and a woman lie dead on the floor in front of them, the woman naked and bloody.

"Regina, sweetheart don't look," He said wrapping an arm around her and steering them back the way they came.

"Wha-What happened to them!?" She whispered in terror.

"Pirates. They probably raped the woman to force the man into unlocking the hold so they could loot it, then killed them both anyways." Anakin said bitterly. "Fucking scum," he added.

Regina still trying to recover from the shock, shook her head, "That is so... wrong!" She growled, angry. "Why doesn't the Empire stop people like that?" She asked him furiously. "They can't possibly get away with this!"

"Regina, we catch them when we can, but the simple fact is pirates keep a low profile. They don't want to be found, they think they're above the law. Thats why they're called "outlaws"." He said pointedly. "So where's this life form of yours? I feel... something, but I'm still not convinced there's anyone here," he said looking around the hold once again.

Regina chewed on her bottom lip, frowning. Suddenly she bolted for the sleeping cabin, Anakin in hot pursuit behind her.

"In here!" She said excitedly, pointing to the built in storage compartment, to hold clothing and such. "When I was a kid, my father and I used to play hide and seek- anyways, one night we were playing and some raiders broke into our house. My dad woke me up and told me we were gonna play hide and seek, he knew I always, always hid in their closet!" She said emphatically. "So when the bad men came, he knew I would go and hide there! He knew!" She persisted, pointing at the closet space.

"Regina, we don't even know if it's a child in there," he said raising an eyebrow at her, but he reached out with the Force anyways, probing the compartment. Sure enough, he felt a small frightened being inside, simply terrified almost to death.

Regina ignored him with a roll of her eyes and approached the closet carefully, sending calming thoughts telepathically to the frightened child.

She opened the door and let out a strangled cry of relief. Inside was a little girl huddled in a ball, cold and shaking with fear. Regina held out her arms, whispering, "Shhh it's okay you're safe now." The little girl couldn't have been more than 3 years old, and she shied away from Regina, crying for her "Papa". Regina paused before waving Anakin over. "Does she speak Basic do you think?" Anakin, shrugged and knelt down next to Regina, and asked softly.

"Do you speak Basic, sweetheart?" He asked in almost flawless Huttese, not letting his distaste for the language nor the planet it was most commonly found on come through.

She nodded shakily. "Wh-where's my papa?" she almost whispered, now finally looking at Regina.

"It's okay, you're mama and papa asked us to take care of you," Regina lied smoothly, not missing a beat. Anakin looked at her in slight shock at the ease of her deception. "What's you name, honey?"

"Briseis," she whispered again, looking at them with wide blue eyes. Regina lifted her gingerly out of the compartment. The little girl finally broke down into sobs of relief, and Regina's heart ached for the little girl. She patted her back gently making cooing noises. Anakin just stood motionless smiling at the two of them, Regina looked so sweet with the young girl he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at the thought of his own unborn child.

"Anakin, I think she fell asleep!" Regina whispered, still holding the little girl against her chest. He looked around Regina's shoulder and nodded his head with a grin.

"She probably hasn't slept in days," he said in a low voice, careful not to wake her.

"Aww, can we keep her? Pleaasee?" Regina whined softly.

"Regina she's not a stray pet," Anakin admonished her with a stern look.

"Aint nobody got time for your Sass, Sass Vader!" She snapped back. She continued rocking Briseis gently, while glaring at Anakin. He flashed her a snarky grin.

"Everyone has time for my sass," he replied as she rolled her eyes, leading them quietly out of the cabin towards the hatch.

"Anakin we have to take care of her!" She protested quietly.

"Regina, it's not our responsibility. I'm sure we can find a suitable orphanage on Coruscant for her."

"Is that what you'd want? To be dumped into a home with 90 other children and forgotten about?" Regina asked coolly, her glare returning.

"Regina, it's just not a good idea. Trust me," he said, stopping to look at her.

"Fine, but you know you're going to burn in hell for this," Regina snapped, climbing one handedly up the hatch with Briseis.

"I'm going to burn in hell for many other reasons than this," he muttered darkly, following her up the hatch. "R2 plot our return to the _Devastator_ will you?"

R2 bleeped and whistled. WHO'S THE YOUNGLING?

"Nobody, just an orphan. And don't you even start. Regina's already been begging me to keep her..."

THATS BECAUSE SHE IS NICE. SHE WANTS TO HELP. YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME. Came R2's sassy comeback.

"Shut up. Nobody asked for your lip," Anakin said, annoyed.

I DON'T HAVE A LIP. I'M A DROID. YOU'RE JUST MEAN.

"I'm not mean! It's just not a good idea to keep a kid on a battle cruiser!" Anakin protested, _great now they were ganging up on him!_

WHY NOT? JEDI KIDS USED TO BE IN BATTLES ALL THE TIME. R2 pointed out.

"What did I tell you about the J word?" Anakin glared at the droid.

WELL. I HAVE A POINT. YOU JUST DON'T LIKE IT. THATS YOUR PROBLEM.

"Fucking Force, would you two lay off me?" Anakin growled. "You guys are teaming up on me and it's not fair! And I'm not changing my mind either so you might as well give up!"

Regina walked into the cockpit, "Who are you talking to?" She asked curiously.

"Mr. Mouth of the South of here, thinks we should keep the kid too. You guys just wait til Threepio hears about this, he'll agree with me! A Star Destroyer is no place to raise a kid!" Anakin said, engaging the hyperdrive. "Where is she anyways?"

"She's sound asleep in the cabin." Regina answered. "See? R2 thinks it's a good idea!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Am I the only person thinking with their brain?!" Anakin yelped. "It's a b-a-t-t-l-e cruiser, keyword being BATTLE. What if something were to happen? It would be all my fault..." he trailed off, looking out the viewport at the swirling vortex of hyperspace around them.

Regina took a seat next to him, "Is that what this is about? Your wife and your child? Anakin nothing is going to happen to me or Briseis, I promise! Just please... think about it? I know it's not the most conventional way of living, but between us, I'm sure we could give her a good life," Regina said somewhat dejectedly at the firm expression on his face. He was hiding something and just didn't want to talk about it, she could tell.

After a moment of stony silence he swore, "Ugh fine! I'll THINK about it, but don't get your hopes up. I'm sure my master will not approve of this idea any more than I do," he said looking at Regina and R2.

HATERS GONNA HATE, ANAKIN.

"Where in the 9 Corellian hells did you learn to start talking like this anyways?" Anakin said laughing at the droids comment.

NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.

"Fine, but don't let Threepio catch you talking like that, he'll have a conniption fit." Anakin snorted.

.oOo.

_**A/n: For those who are a little confused as to how Briseis' name is prounced "Bri-(as in Britney)-Say- Iss! :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just a short fluff chapter to temper some upcoming drama in the next few days! I hope you like it, PLEASE review and I will love you forever and be your best friend okay yes? :P**

* * *

**_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_**  
**_Just like a circus_**  
**_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_**  
**_Just like a circus_**

"Lord Vader the shields are lowering as we speak. You are cleared for entry," Rex's voice came over the holocam.

"Thanks Rex, tell the Admiral to prep the Devastator for hyperspace. Destination Coruscant," Anakin replied coolly looking back at Regina.

"Uhh, that may have to wait sir," Rex said. "She's currently undergoing a new hyperdrive update that will take about two more days."

"Oh you've gotta be joking! Rex, please tell me you're joking." Anakin groaned. Regina smiled happily because that was two more days she had to try and convince him to adopt Briseis.

"No sir, oh and uh the troops are in hangar 18 awaiting Lady Vader's arrival." Rex said with a grin.

Anakin sighed, "Alright Rex, we're approaching now, see you in a few."

Regina practically bounced with glee in her seat. "Two days huh? I bet she'll grow on you," she quipped.

"Regina. I said I'd think about it. Don't push me! You got lucky this time, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to say yes. I don't want you getting your hopes up. We'll see how it goes," Anakin said firmly, with a commanding stare. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, she was fairly used to getting what she wanted so she was unaccustomed to being told "no".

"Fine, anyways what did Rex mean the troops are waiting for me?" She asked, changing the topic and hopefully his sour mood along with it.

He let off a boyish grin, "Oh it's nothing, just a little surprise." She raised an eyebrow and tightened her lips.

"I don't**_ like_** surprises," she emphasized, "I find them threatening."

"Well, lets just say this is more for my sanity than yours then."

"What is it!?" She demanded anxiously.

"You'll see, calm down!" He laughed as she swatted the back of his head.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"I hate me too, now go wake the kid up so we can get off this damned ship," Anakin said, fixing his now disheveled hair.

"She has a name you know," Regina said pointedly.

"Okay, smartass go wake _"Briseis_" up, please." He said sarcastically.

Regina walked to the cabin quietly. "Hey sweetheart, time to wake up," she said, picking the little girl up gently.

"'Mmm sleepy," the child whined tiredly. "Anndd hungry, is there food here?"

"Ohh, I know you're tired baby, we'll get you something to eat and then you can go back to sleep okay?" Regina moaned sympathetically, rubbing the girl's back soothingly.

She met Anakin at the bottom of the ramp and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright, you ready for your surprise Sparks?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, but let's make it quick, I wanna get her something to eat, poor girl hasn't ate in ages I'm sure." Regina said, frowning.

"Alright it's right through this hangar," he said waving an arm to the right, to the adjoining hangar they'd landed in.

Rex met them at the entrance, where Regina saw a group of what looked to be 30 troopers lined up in three rows of ten.

"So what's the plan Rex?" Anakin asked as they approached, crossing his arms.

"Well, I figured Lady Vader could, ahem, speak to them first, you know..." he said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Regina asked impatiently, foregoing the use of his formal name.

"Alright, alright," he said rolling his eyes at her. "This," he said motioning to the troops, "is your personal guard. These troops are some of the best the 501st has to offer and they are loyal to us, and us alone. More importantly these men's sole mission is to protect and obey you." Anakin said proudly.

Regina's jaw dropped in astonishment, her own personal guard?! "B-but, why? I mean, I'm always with you, and you have the 501st, w-why do I need a personal guard?" She stammered in shock.

Anakin frowned seriously, "Regina, there may be times when I can't protect you, where I'm away or otherwise engaged with the enemy. I want you to be safe at all times, especially when I'm not here..." Anakin said quietly, touching her cheek gently.

"So... I have to give them orders and stuff?" She asked nervously, her face turning a pale shade of red.

He chuckled, "Only if you feel like it. They have standing orders as it is, but if there's anything you want done, your wish is their command," he said smiling reassuringly. "You're my queen," he whispered, their noses almost touching. "It's time you realized it." He leant in and kissed her softly, and she held Briseis closely so she could tiptoe to meet his lips. Still engaged in their kiss, slightly lost in the moment, they were interrupted by a sleepy whine.

Regina giggled as they broke apart and brushed Briseis' sandy brown curls. Briseis suddenly sat up in Regina's arms and began reaching for Anakin.

"Papa! Papa!" She whined again. Regina's eyes widened. She had assumed the man on board the ship had been the girl's father, but she also knew the poor little girl was tired, afraid, and confused. Anakin hesitated slightly before taking Briseis into his arms awkwardly.

Regina had to laugh at his failing attempt to hold a child properly. She was facing outwards and he had both arms wrapped around her waist. "Not like that!" She protested, stifling her giggles. Briseis adopted a grumpy expression and flailed in his grip trying to re-situate herself. "Here," Regina said turning Briseis around to face him, guiding one arm under her bottom and the other hand on her back, so that Briseis was now cradled against his chest.

"Sorry, I've uh, never held a baby..." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"She's not a baby, Anakin." Regina said, shaking her head. "Alright you two, what do I have to say to these guys?"

"Well we were thinking, maybe you could you know, put the fear of god into them a little," Rex said mischievously.

"Whatd'you mean?" Regina asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She looked over at Anakin who was now rocking Briseis and adopting the same look as Rex.

"Rex mayyy have told me about a certain bossy queen that appeared when I was gone," Anakin teased.

"Oh, that... that was nothing, really! I...just don't like it when people question me when I was supposed to be in charge! It was rude!" she frowned, crossing her arms.

"Well that's good, you shouldn't tolerate that. Fortunately these are some of my best men, Lady Vader. You won't ever have to worry about them doing that. We thought it just might be a good laugh to scare them a little," Rex winked.

"Oh fine!" Regina groaned, giving in. "You two are such children, it's a wonder you can command anybody," she grumbled, rolling her eyes exasperatedly at the both of them.

"Well go on," Anakin urged her, "This is something I really gotta see."

She stomped away, following Rex, still dressed in her thick winter gear and finally removing the fur hood from her head.

"ATTENTION!" Rex barked loudly, and the troopers immediately jumped into their positions.

"So... you men are my personal guard huh?" Regina purred, pacing in front of the men. "I hear you are some of the best of the best. We'll see about _**that.**_.." She said louder now. "There are two types of men in the universe, Boys! Ones that can handle me... and ones that I scare." She said, stopping in the middle to face them all.

Anakin stood off to the side, positively beaming with pride at his Queen. She truly was a head bitch in charge when she wanted to be, and he loved her for that, she was strong.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED A BUNCH OF MEN THAT ARE SCARED!?" She yelled. Immediately she was answered by a unison chorus of "NO MA'AM!"

"Good," she said silkily. "Welcome aboard boys, we're gonna have fun." She smirked, raising an eyebrow and sauntering away back towards where Anakin and Briseis stood waiting. Briseis seemed to have fallen back asleep against Anakin's chest, Regina noted silently. _He's taking to her already!_ She thought happily.

"How'd I do?" She asked quietly, chewing her bottom lip.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Not bad, My Love, not bad at all..."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back with another chapter~ Whoo! This one should be around twice as long as the last one (almost) and hopefully well worth it! Read and Review as always and I will love you forever XD.**

* * *

**_Now what? What? We're taking control_**  
**_We get what we want_**  
**_We do what you don't_**  
**_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_**  
**_We're pretty and sick_**  
**_We're young and we're bored_**

Regina smiled as she levitated the transparisteel chest that sat at the end of her and Anakin's bed. Anakin, being so handy with tools and such, had taken off the lid and they had stuffed and lined the chest with cushions, blankets, and throw pillows as a makeshift bed for Briseis.

The_ Devastator_ hovered over Coruscant and Regina had been extremely pleased to see how well Anakin and Briseis had gotten along so far. Anakin could entertain her for hours levitating small spheres and globes for her, as she sat giggling and pointing, trying to catch them in the air. She had managed to quite a few times, and Anakin had suspected somewhat reluctantly that she may be Force influenced.

Regina still hadn't quite mastered levitating small objects so while she and Briseis sat alone in the apartment, she'd sat Briseis in the chest and was lifting her up and down and in circles, while Briseis cheered.

She heard a door hiss open and R2's bleeping as he and Anakin returned. Anakin had been in his private meditation and study room talking with the Emperor, and possibly discussing Briseis' adoption.

Anakin stomped into the room and Regina sighed. This meant bad news, she suspected.

"Come on, get dressed. We're going out." He said without even looking at her.

Regina frowned, "Going out where?"

"Just... out! I have to get off this blasted ship. I need a fucking break, so we're going out." He snapped, irritated by her questioning.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" She asked, lowering the child and her pretend swing back onto the floor.

"Nothing! Can- can you just do what I asked, please?" He said, sighing and rubbing his temple.

"B-but we can't just leave her here alone!" Regina sputtered, as if this should have been obvious.

"Regina, it's fine. Threepio can watch her for a few hours. She can watch the kids channel on the HoloNet and it'll be her bedtime soon anyways!" Anakin said exasperatedly. Regina frowned, still she knew better than to push him when he was like this, so she lifted Briseis up out of the chest and allowed her to scamper around the room. She walked over to the closet looking for something to wear.

"What kind of clothes do I need?" She asked, changing the subject. She turned to see Anakin sitting on the bed tugging off his boots as Briseis danced in front of him doing twirls for him. She watched Anakin smile warmly and pick her up, spinning her around in circles before lightly tossing her onto the bed as she shrieked and laughed in excitement.

"I can fly! I flew!" She cried happily, "Again! Again!" She begged. Anakin laughed and obliged her, and Regina turned back to the closet with an eye roll. She didn't understand why he was so moody. Angry one second, and playful the next. He'd never answered her so she thumbed through the hangers until she found a little black dress. In the Enchanted Forest, only gypsies and tramps would have worn something this... revealing. It was strapless and ridiculously short, with black shiny ribbons that criss-crossed the open sides. To make it even more flashy it was covered from top to bottom with iridescent sequins that shimmied with every movement.

He nodded at her, "That'll work," before giving her a look that made it very clear what he was thinking. She resisted rolling her eyes again and went into the bathroom to change and fix her hair.

She returned a short while later to find Anakin giving Threepio instructions in the small kitchenette for Briseis' care while they were gone. Briseis sat happpily at the black granite bar eating a bowl of some kind of soup with a small cup of Jawa juice.

"Just let her watch the Holo until her bedtime, it should keep her pretty occupied," Anakin finished. He'd changed into a pair of tight black leather pants and a black tunic that hung loosely around him and a v neck revealing the top of his sculpted chest.

Regina cleared her throat and held out her arms for him to take in her outfit. Her thigh high leather boots and rainbow Corellian crystal bangles on her wrist complimented her outfit. "I feel like a hooker," she said wryly.

Anakin smirked, "Perfect, you'll fit right in then."

Regina's eyes widened, "Just where are we going again?" She asked, affronted.

"Someplace where nobody gives a damn about us, where I can fucking have a drink and relax and we can even dance if you like." He said, offering his arm to her. She took it warily, still unsure about any venue where she would fit in with prostitutes but nevertheless she knew she would be perfectly safe with Anakin by her side, not to mention she was coming along quite nicely with her combat training, if she did say so herself.

They waved goodbye to Briseis who just smiled and waved before turning her attention back to the shiny golden droid in front of her, completely uncaring of their departure.

* * *

Anakin led Regina by the waist as they meandered through the darkened dimly lit walkways of the lower levels of Coruscant. Loud music from bars, neon signs, and the bustle of Coruscant's night crowd surrounded them. Regina hadn't complained thus far, and he'd been grateful. His conversation with the Emperor had left him raw and irritated, and he hated himself when he took his emotions out on her.

Finally he found the club he'd been looking for, a run down dive bar off a back alley in Coruscant's lower levels. Smiling, he led them through the open door. A place like this had no use for ID chips or cards of any kind. This was the kind of place where a person could go to escape their problems for the night without any questions.

"How did you find this place?" Regina shouted in his ear over the pounding of the bass.

"I used to sneak down here when I was a Padawan, just to get away from Jedi life for a while, just so I could feel... normal." He replied, slipping the bartender some credits. "Keep the tab open will ya?" He asked, as the Twi'lek man handed them 2 drinks and nodded. He handed one to Regina who sniffed it and wrinkled her nose.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" She cried in disgust.

"Better not to ask! Just chug it, you won't even notice the taste after the first!" He called back, raising his glass to a toast. She clinked hers against his as he said, "Bottoms up!" and watched as she choked and sputtered at the god-awful taste.

"Ughh! That's horrible! How can you drink this stuff?"

"Easy. I've had lots of practice," he smirked. They set down their glasses and he led them through the throngs of people in the packed club onto the crowded dance floor. The music was up and blasting and people didn't even seem to notice that 2 of the most powerful and influential people in the galaxy were dancing among them. Anakin pulled Regina close to him and they grinded to the beat of the music. He could feel Regina's heart quicken as the heat between them increased.

Without warning, glitter rained from the ceiling and people shouted with excitement as it covered everyone in the dive club. They danced and danced for hours and he continued to drink, not even noticing that Regina had already stopped.

As they sat on the floor along the wall, he grinned. He hadn't been this wasted in a long time and it felt _**great**_. _No Empire, no Sith, no problems_, he thought drunkenly. Regina's head rested against his shoulder, her long dark hair plastered around her face.

"Ani? Can we go home now? I'm exhausted!" She yelled over the voices of the many people surrounding them.

He rolled his eyes, _typical... just as he was starting to forget everything, she wanted to go back to the damned ship_! But, they had been out for hours and he knew better than to argue with a tired and cranky queen.

He sighed and nodded, standing up and offering her a hand to help her up off the floor. They made their way through the dance floor one last time towards the door and out into the late night air. Admittedly, the night air of the lower levels of Coruscant didn't smell much better than the sweaty hot air of the nightclub, but at least it wasn't as claustrophobic, he mused silently.

Regina became his guide, supporting him and careening them through the crowds of people. He was really drunk, he thought happily. Eventually they arrived at the empty platform where Rex sat with the speeder to take them back to the shuttle.

"Heeeyyy Rex, whats up buddy?" He chirped, stumbling over to the soldier.

"Hey there, Lord Vader. I see you enjoyed yourself," Rex chuckled as Anakin stumbled into him clumsily.

"A little too much fun if you ask me," Regina huffed, helping Rex heave him into the speeder.

"How many drinks did he have?" Rex asked her.

"I lost count after seven," She lamented.

"Ohhh you know it was fun!" Anakin scoffed.

"Yes, tons," she replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Alrighty, here you go, easy does it..." Regina said lowering Anakin down onto the couch. She'd tried to be quiet when they'd entered as not to wake Briseis. She chewed on her lip as she got him a glass of water from the sink. She thought maybe now would be a good time to ask him about Briseis, when he was in a decent mood and slightly drunk.

"Hey, so what do think about Briseis? About keeping her with us?" Regina asked quietly, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Aghhh Reg, why? Why do we have to talk about this now?" He groaned.

She crossed her arms, glaring, "Because! Every other time I mention it you say we'll talk about it later and we never do! I know you like her, I mean you guys get along great. She adores you already."

Anakin rubbed his eyes, and Regina could feel the tension and pain radiate from his mind. "Regina... I...I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped, sitting up abruptly, knocking the glass of water over.

"Anakin!" She cried as the water poured onto the floor. "What has gotten into you?"

"Me?! What's wrong with you? I mean, besides your hearing... I tell you I don't wanna talk about it and yet, you just have to push and push and push! It's fucking outrageous!" He yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Regina hissed, standing up and stalking over to him.

"Or what?" He asked snidely. "It's my goddamn ship and I'll yell if I want to!"

"You're an ass!"

"Yeah, well you're in over your head sweetheart. I told you from the start this kid was a bad idea and you just had to have your way and now we both could be screwed!" He yelled.

Regina stopped, "What are you even talking about?!" She asked in bewilderment.

"You**have** to have noticed she's Force sensitive! This is a big problem Regina. By law I should have killed her on the spot!" He snarled.

Regina straightened her back defensively. "You wouldn't."

"I ought to kill her right now," He said, stepping up to her face.

"I will kill you_** first**_." She growled, staring him right in the eye. They held each other's glare for a moment that seemed like an eternity before he swore loudly, turning away and flinging a vase against the far wall in frustration. Regina didn't even flinch, by now far accustomed to his little temper tantrums.

"I had to lie to my master and say she wasn't, just to keep us_** safe**_," he emphasized. "And now you want to keep her here and I_ knew_ you wouldn't fucking let her go... I -**_I knew I_**would get attached to her!" He cried, now clearly more upset than angry.

Regina's face softened, _he was attached to her!_ She thought sadly. He wanted to keep her too, but he was just worrying too much about the Emperor.

"Anakin, listen, we...we don't have to train her in the Force, I'm sure there are plenty of other things she could use those skills for when she's a little older, like I don't know maybe... flying?" She asked, putting a gentle hand on his chest.

He raised his gaze to meet hers slowly, "Reg... I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured softly, taking her hand into his.

"I know you do, but just think about it for a second. We were meant to find her, remember what my mother said? In the cave? About our daughter lost in space... maybe it wasn't a metaphor, maybe it was literal and this was the Force's way of guiding us to her." Regina said, squeezing his hand.

"Sparks, you know that wasn't really her, it was just a test."

"Yes, but what if that wasn't the only lesson I was meant to learn? Maybe I'm supposed to learn something from Briseis," Regina replied smoothly.

Anakin sighed, his eyes were sunken and tired now, "I don't know... it could be dangerous."

"What if... what if I made it into a compromise?" Regina asked, her eyes twinkling.

"A compromise?" He asked confusedly.

"If you agree we can adopt Briseis... I," she took a deep breath. "I will... letyouteachmehowtofly," She said quickly, looking at the ceiling and avoiding his gaze.

"Really?" His eyes lit up a little as he asked excitedly, "You will actually learn how to fly?"

"A dangerous agreement for an equally dangerous agreement. Both could end in our deaths," she replied dryly, giving him a smirk.

"Deal."

"Really? So we can keep her?!" Regina gushed, she never thought he'd actually go for it! She threw herself into his arms, giggling as she caught him off balance, as he was still a little buzzed.

"I guess, but I'm holding you to your promise," he chuckled wrapping his arms around her and clutching her tightly.

"I love you Anakin," she said quietly into his chest.

"I love you too, Sparkles," he said, equally as heartfelt, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. He pushed away all the worry from his mind for the moment, and remembered back to what Qui-Gon had taught him a very long time ago, to focus on the here and now. Be mindful of the present, the living Force. Look not into the future...

_Looking into the future had never ended well for him anyways_, he thought absentmindedly...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another short fluffy chapter leading up to some more drama (and yes SMUT) in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but this is the week taxes were due and I, like an idiot, tried to do them myself which was an epic fail so I was stuck scrambling around on the DAY THEY WERE DUE trying to find some tax accountant to do them for me! I promise to be back to my fairly fast paced updates from now on :))**

* * *

___You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me..._

Anakin leapt out of bed at the sound of shrieks coming from the other bedroom. They had retired that night to his apartment on Coruscant the days leading up to the Imperial Senate Gala, and it had been uncharacteristically stormy. Thunder rumbled loudly and the dark rooms lit up with the white hot lightning flashes.

Regina slept like a rock in the bed, not disturbed from her peaceful slumber in the slightest by the storm, nor the child's cries coming from the other room. Anakin pulled on a robe that hung by the bed and rushed into the adjoining room.

Briseis sat on the far-too-large-for-her bed, her sandy brown curls sticking out every which way as tears streamed down her face.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, seeing her unharmed. It was probably just the storm, he thought, sighing. "Shh, it's okay," he said gently.

"I-I'm scared!" She wailed, pointing outside her window where lightning lit up the skyscrapers around them.

"Shh, I know sweetheart. I don't like storms much either," he replied lifting her out of the bed into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder, her little arms hanging around his neck for dear life. He held her tight, stroking her hair softly as she whimpered softly. The thunder rumbled deeply in the distance and he could feel her fear emanating from her in waves, her body quaking against his.

"Hey, Sei?" He said, using the abbreviation she'd taught them. "You know what angels are right?"

He felt her nod before she murmured, "Uh-huh," and sniffled.

"Well guess what? Thunder is the sound of Angels feet dancing above us! That's not so scary, is it?" He asked, pulling back to look at her. She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head. She looked up at the sky as he moved over to the window so she could see. "And lightning is what happens when the Angels make stars and drop them into space for us to see them. So every time you see a flash, theres another star!" He smiled at her as her eyes went wide at his tale.

"Why's it so dark and scary though?" She whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Well, because sweetheart, the Angels need all the light so they can see to make the stars just perfect, and when they're done and the storm is over, they'll give the light back in the morning," he said. "That's not so bad right?"

She shrugged, still unsure, watching as the rain continued to streak the large windows. "C-can you sing me a song? P-please?" She asked quietly, leaning back into his shoulder.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, a song? He doubted his singing ability would comfort anyone... more like terrify them! But as he walked back over to the bed laying her back down gently, he nodded. She snuggled up under her covers once more, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't know many songs, well except for drinking songs, none of which were probably appropriate to teach a three year old. He paused again, "I think I might know a song you'd like," he said, remembering the lullaby his mom had sung to him for years when he was little. She nestled into his side as he got comfortable next to her. He cleared his throat, before beginning.

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far, but you can always dream," he sang softly. He glanced down quickly, and saw her eye already getting sleepy, so he continued. "Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day... Butterfly fly away," He sang, his voice cracking slightly at the end. He felt a pain in his chest as he pictured his mother, holding him late at night, singing this song. He missed her more than ever and he felt an overwhelming urge to hold Briseis tightly, because he too knew the pain of losing a parent all too well. He blinked away the angry tears and kept on singing.

"Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away... Got your wings so you can't stay. Take those dreams and make them all come true...Butterfly fly away." He finished slowly. He looked down again at the little girl curled into his side, fast asleep once more. He heard soft footsteps, Regina had awoken and noticed his absence.

"I didn't know you were a singer," she whispered, walking over to the bed gently.

"I'm not, Briseis asked for it," he said with a wry smile.

"That was a beautiful song," Regina said taking his hand, "where did you learn it?"

"My mother... She used to sing me that song when I was very little. We...we were slaves once. But she always told me I was special, that one day I'd be freed. And then one day Master Qui-Gon showed up..." Anakin said softly. "An-nd I left her, left her b-behind," he croaked. "Just like the song she always sang, I flew away. She was always there when I looked back," He said, averting his gaze to the stormy weather outside. Regina squeezed his hand in understanding.

"She wanted the best for you, Anakin. That's what mothers do," Regina whispered. He nodded silently, lost in his own memories. "Do you want to come back to bed?"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay, Love. I'll sit with her, you go get some sleep okay?" He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," She said, standing and giving him a gentle kiss on his forehead before returning to their room.

He sat in silence for a moment watching the storm, before beginning to hum again softly. "I miss you mom... so much," he whispered to no one, listening to the rain pelt against the transparisteel panes, humming the tune repeatedly, before falling fast asleep, still propped up against the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: As promised here is another fairly fast updated chapter much lengthier and with more drama! Smut coming soon! (I PROMISE SWEAR ON MY LIFE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)! Theres a pop culture reference in here that I dont name specifically, but if you guess it you get +5 points! LOL As always read and then at the bottom there's a lovely little box where in you can leave me a review yes okay XD**_

* * *

"NOOO!" Briseis shrieked loudly, stomping her feet. Regina groaned for what seemed like the 500th time that day. For today was the day of the Imperial Senate Gala, the wonderful ball that all the powers that be of all the planets in the Empire would be attending. And of course, the Emperor insisted that they bring the newest addition of their family for all to see. Regina rolled her eyes. Neither she nor Anakin had been overly pleased by this request. Her objection had been that Briseis was not a show pony and didn't need to be pranced around for everyone to stare at. Anakin, ever the over-reactor, was concerned that bringing her to everyone's attention invited kidnappers and all kinds of shady characters who disliked him or the Empire in general to a new target.

Regina shook her head to rid them of those troubling thoughts to focus more on the problem at hand. Briseis was adamantly refusing to wear the dress they'd bought her. "Sei, look it's your favorite color though!" Regina pointed out, trying a different tactic, holding up the green dress again.

Briseis was not impressed by this and merely crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't like dresses!" She screamed, causing Regina to wince at the mere volume. "And I don't wanna wear it!" She said stomping her foot again, as if that settled the matter.

Regina sighed, "I know you don't like them, I don't much like them either, but sometimes ladies have to get dressed up. You remember when we said you'd get to go to a party? Well this is a fancy party, and they won't let you in without a dress."

"Then I'm not going," was the defiant reply.

"Briseis, you have to go. Plus, remember you said you were excited about it yesterday!" Regina insisted, sitting back on her feet.

"That was 'fore you said I have to wear a dress. So I changed my mind." Briseis snapped.

"Briseis, PLEASE! Pleeeease put on the dress, we're gonna be late!" Regina whined. This day just seemed to get longer and longer and she was beginning to lose her patience.

"NO! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Briseis screeched, proceeding to throw herself on the floor wailing and slamming her fists.

From the doorway a deep voice cleared their throat, "Excuse you?" Anakin asked, sauntering into the room, raising a stern eyebrow at Briseis.

Briseis stopped throwing her fit immediately and sat up looking ashamed. Regina breathed a sigh of relief, finally reinforcements had arrived! And none too soon, either...

"What?" Briseis asked, like she hadn't heard him.

"You said "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME," and I said, "Excuse You". She _can_ make you. She's being nice and choosing not to. Believe me, you don't want to make her make you wear that dress, Briseis." Anakin said sternly, arms crossed.

Briseis looked at the carpet intensely as if studying it with a microscope.

Anakin knelt down on one knee in front of her and tapped her chin gently with a finger. "We just talked about this the other day young lady. What do we say we Regina asks us to do something?" He asked, looking Briseis dead in the eye.

"Yes ma'am," Briseis grumbled.

"And how many times do we make her ask us?" Anakin prompted, still maintaining a firm expression. Briseis sighed heavily, picking at the floor.

"Once."

"And what do we do it with?" Anakin asked again. Briseis rolled her eyes, before sighing again and plastering a giant smile on her face. She turned to Regina and held out her hand for the dress. Regina resisted the urge to laugh and handed Briseis her dress, before she stomped off to the refresher to change.

Regina turned back to Anakin, "How come she only behaves for you?" She complained.

"Don't take it personally Regina. You never know, she may have had mommy issues," Anakin said, standing and helping Regina up off the floor.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't we all..." she muttered under her breath.

"You should be flattered," Anakin said, lightning his tone.

"Why's that?"

"Well clearly she's taking after you already. Stubborn, obstinate, and totally immune to reason," he teased. Regina swatted at his arm playfully before undressing and slipping on her deep blue dress with crystals that trailed down the open back.

"Can you hook the clasp?" She asked, lifting her hair up for him to clasp the diamond chain together at the nape of her neck.

"You look...stunning," he breathed, tracing a finger down her back.

She turned around slowly, taking in his appearance. He looked very... regal. Much like he did on their first date. Black on black pants and dress shirt, with shiny black boots and a billowing black cape with a platinum chain that hung around his collar.

"You clean up pretty good yourself, Flyboy," she said, giving him a seductive glance. She reached up on her tip toes as he let out a low growl and grabbed her around the waist pulling her against his body.

"You know I have half a mind to tell my master to go get fucked so we can skip this awful party to do other far more enjoyable activities," he moaned softly, kissing her neck seductively.

"Mmm-yes, bu-"She panted.

"No buts," he said, grinding their bodies together.

"Ta-da!" A tiny voice cried from behind them.

They jumped apart quickly, turning to look at Briseis who had just emerged from the bathroom. Her dress was emerald green and had a poofy underskirt that fell to her knees.

"You look so pretty!" Regina said encouragingly.

"You think so?" Briseis asked uncertainly. "I feel like a-a- well, I don't know what I feel like, but it's poofy and itchy and I don't like it." She said firmly, placing her little hands on her hips sassily.

Regina and Anakin laughed and took her by the hands leading her towards the door.

"Well I think you look beautiful, Sei," Regina said again.

"Thank you, but it's still itchy and I still don't like it," Briseis said in annoyance.

.oOo.

* * *

Regina took a long breath, letting it out slowly. She suddenly had butterflies in her stomach as she, Briseis, and Anakin approached the entrance of the massive building. This was their formal debut as a family, and also the most powerful family in the galaxy. The Empire was theirs, so to speak, and it made Regina feel nauseous. She'd never thought of them as rulers, more like...soldiers, but in this setting with every eye on them it felt much more like the former.

Oh, the Emperor was in attendance of course, but he was flanked with bodyguards all around him and had made it very clear that Anakin or, as everyone was to address him, "Lord Vader" was to be the primary focus of this event. He wanted everyone to know that the one of the most powerful men in the universe was his second in command, as a warning to all who dared oppose him.

They stepped up to the top of the staircase and took each of Briseis' hands in between them as the announcer began to call their names ceremoniously.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present the most distinguished of guests, Lord and Lady Vader and their daughter, Princess Briseis Vader!" The announcer cried. Applause rang out so loud Regina thought surely her eardrums would burst, thousands of senators, representatives, high ranking military officials and their families cheered enthusiastically as they descended the stairs. Regina felt enormously hot under the glare of the the bright lights and Briseis gripped her hand tightly as people waved and cried her name.

Once they had arrived at the bottom, they paused for reporters and camera people flashed in front of them, eager to get the prime spot on the HoloNet in time for the late night news.

Regina smiled regally as she'd been told to and Anakin kept a hardened, almost menacing expression on his face. Regina knelt next to Briseis who looked positively horrified that people wanted her picture and whispered, "It's okay sweetheart. They just want your picture, can you smile?"

Briseis nodded before plastering a wide smile across her face, causing photographers and video crew to 'Awwww!' before snapping tons of pictures. Finally, Anakin held up a hand to signal that was enough and everyone backed away immediately, almost reverent to his gesture.

.oOo.

* * *

Regina sat at the fancy bar, sipping on a sweetened beverage, when Briseis made her way through the Senators and tugged on her sleeve.

"I gotta go," she whispered to Regina. Regina looked around in horror, Anakin was supposed to be watching her! How could he have let her walk off by herself?!

"Where's Papa?" Regina asked sharply.

"Over there, he said I could come over and ask you, because I really gotta go," she emphasized as she pointed to where Anakin stood a ways away talking with some men Regina didn't recognize. He nodded as he verified Briseis had found her way over to her before turning back to the conversation he was having. Regina rolled her eyes, Men... she thought, shaking her head.

"Okay baby, I'll take you to the bathroom," she said, setting down her drink with a smile.

She and Briseis made their way amongst the crowd of people towards the back of the ballroom where the refresher units were.

"Do you like the party?" Regina asked her.

"Its okay," Briseis nodded, "But Mommy... why does everyone call me Princess?" She asked confusedly. As a three year old, she hadn't had a big problem calling Regina and Anakin Mommy and Papa after only a few days, but she wasn't quite old enough to understand who her newfound parents were.

"Well... Papa is Lord Vader, that's his title. The Emperor is number one, he's like the king, and your daddy is his second in command, like a Prince." Prince of darkness maybe, Regina thought to herself dryly.

"Is that why he always calls me his little Princess?" Briseis asked, still bewildered.

"Exactly," Regina said.

"But I don't wanna be a princess Mommy, I wanna be a starfighter pilot!" Briseis moaned, slapping a hand to her forehead in childish dismay.

Regina chuckled, "Well, maybe you can be both!"

She helped Briseis into the bathroom and lifted her up to wash her hands afterwards. They were both chatting happily as they left the bathroom when they crashed into a dark haired woman wearing a black gown.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going Your Highness," the woman said quickly.

"It's quite alright dear," Regina said calmly, giving the woman a smile. "We weren't watching where we were going either, were we Sei?" She asked, shaking Briseis hand.

"You're Lady Vader right?" The woman asked.

Regina nodded, "And you are?"

"My name is Sola, Sola Naberrie. I'm from Naboo," She said politely.

"Oh, I've always wanted to visit there!" Regina exclaimed. She'd seen such beautiful places there but Anakin never showed any interest. In fact, most times she mentioned it he became downright hostile, and she'd never figured out why...

"Oh it's beautiful there, you both would love it, I'm certain!" The woman said. "Lord Vader's last wife was actually Queen of Naboo for a while when she was younger, and a Senator when she got married." Sola said casually. Regina tensed up, so that was why he seemed to hate the idea of going there...

"Did.. did you know her?" Regina asked slowly.

"Oh yes, very well. In fact I was one of the only people who knew about her secret marriage to Lord Vader," Sola remarked.  
"Really? I've always been curious as to what she was like," Regina murmured, trying to be subtle. "Lord Vader always seems to be reluctant to talk about her, I assumed it must be too painful for him."

"I-"

"Sola!" Anakin's voice barked from behind Regina. He stalked over to them, wrapping an arm around Regina's waist,almost possessively. "Sola, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here with the representative from Naboo. She graciously asked me to accompany her, in light of my sisters memorial last week." Sola snapped at him.

Regina's jaw dropped. Sister? Oh Force, she'd really done it this time... If Anakin found out she'd been prying he was going to be furious.

"Sola. You need to leave. Now." Anakin said firmly.

"Why? I haven't done anything!" Sola said, affronted. Her tone clearly suggesting she wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

"Regina, I want you to take Briseis and go outside for a moment." He said looking Regina in the eye. The look on his face suggested that this was not a request, and more of a command, but Regina didn't argue.

"Come on Sweetie, lets go," She said coolly, taking Briseis by the hand once more. She walked with Briseis away from the two adults who now looked like they were going to murder one another, before stopping around the corner out of sight.

"Sola, I'm warning you..." She heard him growl.

"Or what? Hmm? You going to kill me too?!" Sola retorted, her voice rising. Regina felt all the warmth leave her body. She braced a hand against the red wall in front of her and tried to remember how to breathe, still listening intently.

"Wha- are you still raving on about that? You really have gone insane!" Anakin said agitatedly.

"I know what you did! I know what happened on Mustafar Anakin!" Sola sneered. "You think Padme didn't tell me the moment you left, what was happening, what you were doing, who you were becoming?" Sola hissed, voice full of blatant contempt. "She was terrified! She went there to stop you, to bring you back, and instead she comes home to our family in a coffin and you return to Coruscant with a fancy new title and a fleet of Star Destroyers at your command. She tried to stop you and y-you killed her!" Sola cried.

Regina gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle to sound. She turned quickly and grabbed Briseis. "Come on Honey, we're going home."

"But what about Papa?" Briseis asked as Regina practically dragged her through the throngs of people crowding the ball room.

"He'll be home later, lets go. Hurry!" Regina said ushering Briseis into the waiting speeder.

The whole way back to the apartment she worried incessantly._ Oh Regina, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ She thought in dismay, trying not to cry. She didn't want to believe what Sola had said, and yet she felt this god awful pain in her gut, telling her that it wasn't a lie. She'd felt the woman's sincerity and urgency through the Force, clear as day. But... hadn't Anakin seemed equally as convinced he hadn't done anything wrong? She shook her head trying to clear her mind as Anakin had taught her, but her emotions were running too rampant for any sort of clarity and she didn't know what to think anymore...

.oOo.

* * *

Regina chewed on her thumbnail as she paced. She'd tucked Briseis into bed and immediately gone into the meditation room to think. And the thought she'd come up with had to be the worst idea she'd ever had. She was going to leave. Oh, not permanently, but she was going to go out for a drink... or five, and give herself a chance to cool off.

The downside to this plan is that when, not if but when, Anakin finally found her he was going to be livid. She was going to spark his temper intentionally, in order to see that flaming anger of his, and to see if she survived it. She knew this was dangerous, but she wasn't scared. She just wanted to be right. She **couldn't** believe he would be so cold as to kill his own wife after everything he'd sacrificed for her.

So she'd changed into a long black spider-silk skirt that would twirl and billow if she danced and the matching corset top to go with it. Now she was waiting for one of her own personal guard to accompany her through the city.

Let his his anger come, she thought with fierce resolve. She remembered the stories her father had told her about the old dragons that still lived in the Enchanted Forest somewhere. If his anger was fire, she was a dragon, she thought,_ and fire cannot kill a dragon..._

.oOo.

* * *

"Are you sure this place will be fun?" Regina asked her escort, Hacker.

"Oh yeah, this place is all the rage for young rich kids to blow off steam. Plenty of crowd to blend into, good music," He said confidently.

"Alright, well lets do this then," she said sucking in a deep breath before entering. The dance floor was a shiny white marble, from what little you could see of it between the hundreds of bodies packed onto it. This place was much, much more classy and chic than the dive club Anakin had taken her to. Fancy chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the bar was made of glass with chrome lining.

She made her way purposefully through the crowd over to the bar where she ordered the finest drink she could name. "And keep them coming!" She shouted over the music, she slipped the bartender a credit chip and made her way over to the VIP booth the host had indicated for her when she'd arrived. She sipped on the black liquid in her martini glass slowly. It was just as horrid as the stuff she'd tried the last time, it tasted less like something one would drink and more like rotten cherries and the tears of dying children. Nevertheless she forced herself to down it, as the pretty Twi'lek waitress brought her a tray full of the awful drinks.

"Aren't you going to drink?" She asked Hacker, who stood awkwardly by her shoulder as she lounged on the setee.

"No, I don't think I'd be much of a bodyguard if I did," he said with a small smile.

"Party pooper," she pouted with a "pfft" noise.

After a while, and about five glasses later she still hadn't felt any urge to dance and was beginning to get bored. Maybe Anakin wasn't going to find her after all! Well that was just fine with her...

A song started that nearly caused her to spill drink number six all down her front as cheers from across the dance floor rang out in unison. Lyrics began to play in a strange language Regina didn't understand.

"What is it saying?" She asked Hacker.

"I don't know, I don't think anyone really does." He shouted back over the loud music. Regina nodded and then watched in horror as the crowd seemed to lined up in rows and began to dance in unison.

"Oh my fucking god," she gasped in embarrassment. "What in the name of the Force are they doing?" She asked as she watched the crowd wave their arm above their heads and gallop in place like they were lasso-ing on horseback.

"That's how the dance goes. Don't ask me, I've never done it," he chuckled at the horrified expression on her face. She almost covered her eyes to stop the sight in front of her, this was by far the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen in a million years. Soon the crowd began crossing their arms and doing a strange bouncing motion and she wanted to laugh and cry and die all at the same time! What the fuck was going on here? Maybe it was the drinks, it had to be the drinks, they were making her hallucinate!

"This is too much! I can't watch!" She said laughing hysterically and covering her face with both hands.

"It's a very popular song right now Lady V, its constantly playing all over the HoloNet," Hacker said very matter-of-factly.

"But WHY?!" She said trying to catch her breath as the song ended and the madness ceased. He just shrugged and laughed, shaking his head with no answer.

She downed the rest of her drink, trying to forget what she'd just had the misfortune of witnessing.

"Uh oh... umm milady, we might have a slight problem," Hacker said looking around nervously.

Regina, however, was far too drunk by now to care about whatever pitiful problem he was conceiving. "What did we run out of money?" She asked breezily.

"Uh, no..."

"What? Did they run out of booze?" She asked, equally as casually.

"No mil-"

"Well, what is it then?" She snapped, looking around. She didn't see anyth- oh... That problem.

Anakin was clearing a path through the crowd with two armored stormtroopers, _probably Rex and Cody_, she thought dismissively. But she could practically feel the rage radiating from him from here, and suddenly she felt very angry as well. How dare he come in here and disrupt her fun? She wasn't doing anything wrong! She shrugged, planning on ignoring him, until he was standing right in front of her.

"Regina," he said icily. She said nothing, choosing to sip on her black drink, lounging back on the setee. "What. the fuck. are you doing?" He bit out, trying to tamp down on his anger, somewhat successfully.

"Drinking." She said calmly. He looked at Hacker who stood stiffly at attention now behind her.

"How many has she had?" He asked irritatedly.

"By my last count sir, she's nursing number seven sir!" Hacker snapped, not looking at Anakin directly.

"Tattle tale," Regina said, with an exaggerated eye roll.

Anakin swore viciously, pacing in the VIP area in anger.

"Anakin what do you want?" Regina asked lazily, already over his incessant pacing.

"Regina! What do you think I fucking want?" He yelled now.

"Well how should I know?" Regina asked, baffled. Her vision was getting a little hazier and he just wouldn't stand still!

Anakin swore again. "Come on," he said after a moment. "We're leaving. Now!" He barked. Regina didn't move, choosing to instead raise an eyebrow and her glass in a toast.

"I don't think so. I was just starting to enjoy myself," she commented.

"Funny, I don't recall beginning that sentence with 'IF IT PLEASED YOUR HIGHNESS!'" Anakin yelled again. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Funny, I don't remember telling you where I was going," Regina retorted snarkily. "How did you find me anyhow?" Hacker shifted uncomfortably next to her and she rolled her eyes. _Figured, traitor... _She flung a hand backwards and made a fist and was satisfied with the rewarding sound of every bone in Hacker's body crunch under the pressure of her overly powerful Force grip.

"Regina! Enough!" Anakin yelled as he watched the trooper's body collapse in a sack on flesh on the floor. She glared at him, infuriated now.

"No, not "enough"! Don't "Regina" me, Anakin! You don't command _**me**_!" She snarled.

"Regina. I swear on all the gods if you don't get your ass up right now I won't be responsible for what happens." He growled.

"Ooooh, what are you gonna do? Kill me too?" Regina asked in mock fear, but standing up anyways, stalking over to him. She was not afraid of him. Not now, not ever!

This comment, however, seemed to throw him for a loop.

"What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't play stupid with me!" She snapped angrily now. "I know what you did! I heard Sola say that you killed her sister!" Regina yelled, mere inches from him now.

Anakin groaned, "Fuck! **Regina, listen to me**! I did not kill her! Sola is still distraught over Padme's death! She's not in her right mind!" He yelled back at her.

"Oh really? Then how'd she die, hmmm?" Regina hissed. "Because from all accounts, there should be no reason why she isn't still alive."

"She died from heat exhaustion!" Anakin yelled, waving his hands in front of her emphatically.

"You sicken me," Regina snarled, trying to move around him. He went to reach for her arm, but she sensed the movement and before he could even touch her she spun backwards smacking the back of her hand across his mouth. His head flung to the side for a split second before he looked at her, his eyes now not full of rage but of hurt.

"Regina, I'm telling you the truth!" He insisted now, "She did die from heat exhaustion, but... it-it was still my fault she died." He finished slowly, not moving from the spot he was in. Regina paused, waiting for him to continue. "Mustafar, its a volcanic planet, very, extremely hot. Padme had come there to try and stop me from doing anything I regretted, its true," He paused, "But it was too late. Everything I'd done, everything I'd sacrificed for her... She didn't want any part of it, she brought my old master to kill me. She betrayed me Regina! I- I didn't mean to kill her! I just wanted her to stop talking, stop making excuses... I was so incensed I didn't even fully realize I was choking her..." He croaked, his eyes full of pain. He clenched a fist tightly to try and suppress the memories but to no avail.

"So you strangled your own wife?" Regina whispered, her lip quivering with contempt.

"No! I- no, she was alive! I felt her! She was still alive, Regina... just unconscious!" He insisted again. Regina scoffed,_ this was insanity..._

"When I came back from my duel with Obi-Wan... She was just... gone. I was so distraught and angry that I didn't realize what the heat would do to her, with her being pregnant... The heat was too much, and she was unconscious. She couldn't have gotten back onto the ship, out of the heat on her own, and I was... I was otherwise engaged." He finished, closing his eyes tightly. "I did everything,_** everything,**_ in my power to save her, sacrificed my life for her. And I fucked it all up in a split second..." He almost whispered.

Regina still stayed where she was, but her face softened. This explained everything... Why Sola had been so convinced Anakin had killed her sister, but why Anakin knew, technically, he hadn't murdered his wife either. Regina swore in exasperation. _Impatience 1, Regina -7,_ she thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly her head was swimming and throbbing and she wanted to throw up. If she would have just eavesdropped a little longer, if she would have just stayed home and confronted him, she hated everything at that moment...

"Fuck my life," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her now, seeing that her anger had subsided.

"Nothing... I-I don't know what to say," she stammered, now embarrassed at where her impatience had landed her. "Anakin I'm sorry, I-"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked, perplexed.

"If- If I would have just been more patient, more mindful of what you taught me. I dont know... maybe none of this would have happened. I- my emotions, my anger, my hurt, they clouded my mind and my judgment. I jumped to conclusions, and- and I think I hurt you." She said, moving to touch the spot on his lip where she'd backhanded him.

He grabbed her hand softly. "No, Regina... I hurt **you**. By not being honest I hurt you. I caused you to doubt me, that's my fault." He said quietly, looking into her deep brown eyes.

Regina, unsure of what to say, now that they were both claiming blame, looked up at him and smiled, "Never, Anakin."_ I will never doubt you again, I promise,_ she thought silently.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay I know I promised a quick update but due to my obscene lack of respect for anything healthy I caught the bronchitis crap my sister had and also had a minor car accident with me not even being in the car (its a long story) so yeah I've just felt like shit the last few days! As promised here is your much awaited smut chapter! Also coming up we're going to get to see a bit of the Evil Queen!**

* * *

Regina panted in exertion as the remotes sent bolt after bolt at her. Her newly constructed twin lightsabers hummed in each of her hands easily deflecting them. She backflipped over the obstacle course area of the gymnasium as the remotes followed her movements. She swore as of the bolts missed her lightsaber and stung her in the thigh. She deactivated her violet blades and rubbed her leg, trying to stop the stinging sensation.

She felt Anakin's presence before he even approached her. "Go away, Anakin," She said irritatedly.

"Regina-"

"I said 'Go away'. Clearly, the 'away' part was lost on you." She snapped. She'd come here to cool off after their HoloConference with the Emperor. She'd finally been offered a chance to use her newfound skills and prove her value as an asset and a threat, by taking a battalion of troops to wipe out a nomadic village full of Rebels who were hiding a Jedi, and Anakin had pulled the plug on it without even listening to her side.

She reactivated her lightsabers to prove her point that she did not want to talk to him, but he easily deactivated the remotes, making her gesture invalid.

"You want a sparring partner until you calm down?" He asked sarcastically.

"Only if you want to lose your other arm," she snarled.

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Regina, you just don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand enough, Anakin. You don't trust me! You don't think I can handle it!" She yelled at him, deactivating her blades once more and stalking away from him in anger.

"Regina, I do trust you! I love you! How could I not trust you?" He asked.

"Well then what the hell was that?" She asked, waving an arm above her.

"Regina... I can't let you go!"

"Why not?" She glared at him.

"Because... It's too dangerous! I-I can't lose you too. If something happened to you down there, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If I just let you walk away and something happened, I might as well kill you myself. And... the thought of not being with you, I can't breathe." He said urgently.

"Thats not fair! Your master knows I can do this!" Regina cried. "You can't live your life in fear Anakin. People are scared of stuff all the time. How do you think I felt having you away for the first time? I was terrified! But I managed, and I won a battle!" She insisted.

"I know, but Regina, you don't understand. A trained Jedi is much different one on one than a space battle with a bunch of ships, captains and an Admiral at your disposal!" Anakin reasoned.

"I know that!" She snapped, aggravated at his tone. _He acted like she was completely clueless!_

"Well then you know why I'm not letting you do this." He said calmly, crossing his arms.

Regina stiffened up defiantly, her voice taking on a glacial tone, "You're not_** letting**_ me? It's not your decision to make! Its mine!" She said commandingly. "And I'm accepting this assignment."

"Even though I'm telling you not to?" He glowered, arms still crossed in disapproval.

"Don't take it personally. I learned a long time ago that in order to be the best, you have to prove it. I want to be the best. And... I always get what I want," She smirked, shoving past him towards the door.

.oOo.

* * *

"Did you put Briseis to bed already?" Regina asked Anakin later that night. He simply nodded as they made their way towards the bedroom. He'd been giving her the silent treatment all afternoon since she'd defied his express wish that she not go on this mission. Now they were hurdling through hyperspace on their way to Onderaan. The Devastator would be dropping off her and her troops by morning.

She crawled into bed after changing and brushing her teeth, Anakin's back planted firmly towards her. She rolled her eyes, he was acting like a child! He wasn't getting his way, and his only solution was to pout. Typical, she thought to herself.

She laid on her back, tapping her fingers idly against her stomach, staring at the ceiling before looking over at Anakin. She rolled over and leaned over her shoulder, tapping him gently. "I know you're mad, but can you at least act like you're going to miss me?" She whispered.

At this he rolled over to face her, "Reg, you _know_ I'm going to miss you. I never wanted you to leave in the first place." He said quietly, his normally bright blue eyes seemed like dreary storm clouds had covered them.

"Well why are you ignoring me then? It may be the last time you ever see me, and you're going to feel like a giant asshole for acting like this you know." She said teasingly. Apparently Anakin thought this was not at all funny however, as his face darkened.

"Regina, why in the name of the Force would you joke about that?" He asked angrily, gripping the hand she had laying on his chest.

"I'm not. I just..." She paused, "Make love to me Anakin?" She whispered, sliding a hand underneath the covers. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as she encircles his cock with her hand and starts stroking. She watches him closely as she can already feel him hardening in her grasp. Flicking her thumb over the pre cum that covers his cock she uses it as lube as she strokes him harder and faster.

He throws his head back thrusting into her hands as the pleasure is so intense he almost can't stand it. Grabbing her hand, he halts her movement before he embarrasses himself and comes far too quick. "Love, if you don't stop; this will be over before it begins." Removing her hands off his cock he rolls over to face her and slams his mouth onto hers, kissing her urgently. Their tongues dueling he bites, licks and nibbles his way down her neck. He sucks hard then his tongue flicks out soothing the sting. He slowly makes his way back towards her mouth. Fisting her hair, he pulls her head back causing her body to arch as he controls the bruising kiss.

Ripping his mouth off of hers, he grabs her hips he sliding her underneath him. He thrusts his rock hard cock into her heat without any further warning, but her hands digging into his broad shoulders are all the invitation he needs. Both moan in pleasure as he proceeds to fuck her senseless. Their bed is shaking because his thrusts are so out of control and wild that she fears an imminent collapse- but she cannot find one fuck to give. She grips the black satin sheets around them and enjoys the ride. Lifting her legs he wraps them around his shoulders bending them towards her chest slamming even harder into her, listening to her scream his name in pleasure.

He moans as he thrusts into her over and over again. Then suddenly he drops her legs and lifts her off the bed. He gently drags her to the edge of the bed and turns her, bending her over the side of the bed and then slams back into her hard. She screams because the new position allows him to go even deeper inside her than before. She meets his thrusts by pushing back against him. Reaching back she pulls his head down and turns; kissing him as she continues to slam into him clenching her walls against her cock.

Ripping his mouth off of hers he moans loudly. He reaches around her and down her nightgown, wrapping his human hand over her nipple tugging and pulling as he fucks her. Leaning down he sucks on her neck slamming into her faster over and over again.

She feels so wild and untamed as Anakin fucks her and moans loudly. He takes the hand previously massaging her tit and slips it between her legs stroking her clit and slamming into her. She cries out his name as she comes.

He continues even as she slumps over the bed; he follows her down, still slamming into her until his orgasm hits him hard. "Oh fuck Regina!" He groans loudly as he continues thrusting until he finally slumps over her on the soft mattress. Breathing hard he turns and kisses her shoulder. Still locked inside her body he slowly withdraws collapsing on the bed next to her.

When his breathing is somewhat under control and the feeling has returned to his legs he gently turns her over and sweeps her into his arms. Laying her down gently, he gets in next to her, wrapping her in his arms to rest on his chest.

For a long while neither of them spoke, their breathing slowing, but heartbeats still pounding erratically. In the silence of the dark room, Regina drew circles on his bare chest with her finger, and prayed to all the gods she could think of, that this would not be their last time together like this.

"I love you, Anakin... I always will," she whispered, almost silently, thinking he had fallen asleep already.

And after a moment of silence had passed and she felt herself drifting off to sleep as well, she heard his voice whisper back. "I love you more, Regina. And I will _**always**_ love you more. No one loves you, like I do."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter! I had to take a breather after the Evil Queen episode because I nearly died and yeah, so this chapter is gonna be mainly Regina :)) Trigger warning for mention of rape, but nothing in graphic detail. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE IT AND I KNOW WHAT DIRECTION TO GO IN. _

_Side note: The Jedi here, are umm not very Jedi-like, but that will be explained in the next chapter so just suspend your disbelief for the time being okay? :))_

* * *

**_"Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength."_**

**_August Wilson_**

Regina felt the gunship touch down and she hopped out with the rest of her troops when the green light came on. It was show time. "Alright boys! This is it. Your job is to round everybody up, then I will find the Jedi!" She called over the loudness of the ship's engine idling.

"Yes ma'am!" The clones barked in unison, grabbing their weapons and setting off for the village up ahead of them. Regina wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, Anakin hadn't been joking when he'd said it would be ferociously hot. She felt a little more satisfied with her choice of outfit, all things considered. She wore a tan leather unitard that had no sides and tied in the middle of her back and around the back of her neck, a pair of brown leather pants with slits going up the sides, and her combat boots. Rex came up next to her, indicating it was time for them to head off with the others and she nodded as they started jogging to catch up with the others.

She heard the sound of blasters going off ahead of them and instinctively brought her lightsabers to her hands, ready for a fight.

By the time her and Rex reached the small village, the rest of the troops were marching the remaining people into the middle of the square, hands all above their heads in surrender.

Regina paced in front of the small crowd, reaching out with the Force, these people were Rebels, so it seemed natural she sensed their defiance and hatred. No fear, though, which struck her as odd.

"I know who you are," she began her voice calm and steady. "You are Rebels to the Galactic Empire. But, you," she paused gazing at them all coolly, "are not why we're here." She noted many people's shock at this last statement. "I'm looking for a Jedi. I know they're here. Anyone willing to give me a name and location will be...greatly rewarded." She said with an icy smile.

Several of the rebels looked at each other nervously and Regina began to get agitated as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something wasn't right...

Nobody said a word, nobody was willing to be the rat of the group, they were steadfast in their rebellion.

"Nobody? Really? This is your last chance," she said with a glare. "Give up the Jedi or die." Still nobody said a single word. So she turned to her loyal companion, Rex. "Kill them. Kill them all." She commanded, her tone glacial and her eyes cold.

Suddenly a cry came from her left in a heavily wooded area, on the outskirts of the nomadic village. As the clones began gunning down the colonists and Regina ignited her lightsabers instantaneously as a flash of green came from inside the odd shaped purple trees.

"Rex! You're with me!" Regina called, motioning him to follow her as she raced into the trees. When she broke through the foliage, into the clearing, she saw a young woman holding a humming blade of green in her hands, poised and ready.

"You're the Jedi?" Regina asked, hesitant, the girl nodded; she looked no older than fifteen, her flaming red hair contrasted her blue skin. Nevertheless, she ignited her violet lightsabers, determined to not fail in her mission. Rex stood behind her, blaster aimed at the girl who looked like she could care less.

"You came to the wrong place lady," the girl said arrogantly, as she and Regina circled each other like lionesses poised for a kill. Regina responded by twirling, putting the Force behind her weight as she struck first with her right hand, before following with her left below it. The girl blocked it, but with some difficulty, unprepared for Regina's power behind her attack. The girl jabbed straight for Regina's chest, but Regina easily crossed her blades in an X in front of her and caught the green beam of energy, forcing it upwards and away from herself.

"I think," Regina panted, striking multiple blows in a row, "I'm in exactly the right place. I think you're a little outmatched," Regina said snidely.

"And I think you're a little outnumbered," the girl replied, looking past Regina to where Rex stood, watching the fight, blaster still raised.

Regina turned her head to see what she was looking at, and an instant too late, saw a tall man drop silently from the tree behind Rex, igniting his blue blade in front of the clone's throat. Regina swore, distracted as the girl took advantage of her diversion and did the same to Regina, causing Regina to deactivate her lightsabers instinctively.

"Drop the the blaster." The man growled, "Or Siana will cut the bitch's head off."

"Don't you even think about it Rex!" Regina called across the clearing, glaring at the man behind him. The girl, Siana, inched her lightsaber closer to Regina's exposed neck. "Rex!" Regina yelled angrily as he held up his blaster in surrender, before dropping it on the ground.

"Sorry, Lady V," Rex said defeatedly. "I got orders, same as you."

"Well you sure don't follow them well! I told you not to!" Regina snapped as the man walked Rex towards them and the girl began marching them deeper into the forest.

"I know, but before we left Lord Vader told me to protect you at any cost. I had no choice," Rex muttered as the four of them trudged through the dry, colorful, forestry. Regina resisted the urge to scream profanities for Anakin's overprotectiveness which was now biting her in the ass.

"I'm going to murder him," she growled under her breath and she heard Rex chuckle behind her.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the four of them, Regina and Rex still with lightsabers at their necks, reached a massive magenta colored tree. This tree was as wide as her bedroom back home in the Enchanted Forest and towered what seemed like a thousand feet. Looking up, Regina saw what looked like a children's playhouse only monstrous in size.

"You expect us to climb up there?" She asked dryly. "With a lightsaber to my neck? I don't think so," she stated matter of factly.

"No. You guys are going to be our guests... back here," the man laughed cruelly, leading them around to a small clay hut, designed to be some kind of shed or speeder garage, she figured. He led them into the small dark hut, grabbing some twine with one hand off a hook by the door. "Here," he said handing the twine to Rex. "Tie her hands up, behind her back. Make it tight!" He said shoving Rex forward, as Siana turned Regina to her side so Rex could bind her hands.

"Sorry," Rex mumbled with an eye roll as Regina brought her hands behind her, hissing as Rex tightened the metal twine around her wrists. As soon as he was satisfied she was securely tightened, the man gave a nod to Siana.

Regina felt herself go flying forward as Siana shoved her from behind, without warning. She had no chance to even attempt to catch herself as she tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the dirt floor.

Rex lunged towards her kneeling next to her as she groaned, "Are you okay milady?" He asked, struggling against the bonds holding his hands behind him. She nodded, sitting up weakly. She glared at the two Jedi who stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" The man asked gruffly, cracking his knuckles, walking towards her.

Regina spat on his foot as he neared, glaring at him, her eyes crackling with fury. The man sighed in what seemed like resignation, and Regina got her hopes up thinking he was turning to leave, when suddenly his foot collided with her cheek and sent her reeling back onto the floor. Rex yelled angrily, something about they would be sorry, but Regina spoke over him, "I can take it. I can take it!" She panted

She felt her anger rising and magic began crackling around her hands, but she couldn't do anything with it, so she quickly fisted her palms trying to extinguish the purple magic before the Jedi noticed.

"She's not going to talk yet, Trask" Siana said casually, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Maybe we oughta come up with another plan," she added, her eyes darting from Regina back to Trask.

"You do that," Regina snarled viciously. "You don't scare me! Do your worst Jedi. I won't tell you a damn thing." She said defiantly, Rex nodding in agreement next to her.

The two Jedi exchanged eye rolls before they left Regina and Rex in the empty building, locking the door behind them.

Immediately Rex was up, walking around the room looking for ways of escape. "We've gotta find a way out of here!" He said, throwing his weight into the door, trying futilely to break it down.

Regina took a steadying breath, trying to calm herself and focus, not on the pain, but on escape.

"Rex, its no use. That door isn't going to budge. Is there any chance we can untie each other?" She asked weakly.

"I doubt it, not in the pitch dark anyways..." He muttered, slumping down next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked her again.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. Secretly though, she was in immense pain, her whole face throbbed and she felt like her cheekbone had been cracked. "They took your comm device?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rex sighed. "No way to get in contact with anyone."

"And I doubt anyone knows where we went," Regina said tiredly. "Well, when we don't show up, the men are bound to come looking for us, right? We have some of the best scouts in the Empire. They'll find us," she said, almost like she was reassuring herself more than him.

"Yeah, but before or after we're dead?" Rex asked dryly.

"No, no... I don't think they'd kill us. Not if we can gain them any kind of leverage," Regina said shaking her head. "Anakin's gonna kill me," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I should have sensed there were two of them!" She lamented.

"Lady Vader, it wasn't your fault."

"Rex, can you just call me Regina?" She asked him. "I don't want them knowing who we are, at least not specifically."

"Yes, of course Your High-erm, Regina," he stammered. "Understood. Isn't there any way you can use the Force to, I dunno, get us out of here?" He asked curiously.

"Ugh, I can't. I mean, I could probably use it, but..." She trailed off, "If I did, we could both end up dead. I can't manipulate the Force with small objects or movements all the way yet. If I tried to use it, to say, undo your twine, I could break every bone in your arm with the smallest thought. I can't magic out of here either because my hands are tied!" She growled in frustration. "I hate everything." She slammed the back of her head against the wall angrily.

"Well, I guess we wait." Rex said, sighing. "What do you want me to do if they come back to question you? I promised Lord Vader I'd protect you." He said.

"You don't do a thing. You stay out of the way and you stay silent, got me?" Regina said quickly.

"But Regin-"

"That's an order Captain!" She barked. "One of us needs to be able to take an opportunity if it comes, and since I'm in charge, I know they'll focus on me, leaving you be," she explained. "I don't care what they do to me, I'm not scared of them. Bring it on!" She said vehemently, her voice rising. "I know you want to protect me, but the only way to do that is by staying off of their radar. You let me worry about them, you focus on getting us out of here."

Rex sighed in resignation, "I don't like your plan one bit Regina," he said. "But... you're right. It might be our only chance."

* * *

_**1 Week Later:**_

Anakin stormed up to the bridge, "What's going on?" He demanded angrily. "Where is she?"

"We don't... we don't really know, sir." The trooper replied over the Holonet. "We were destroying the compound and in the chaos, Lady Vader and Captain Rex got separated from us. I assume they were chasing the Jedi. But... they never came back. We waited until the next morning, thinking maybe they had chased them down aways, but they never showed up. All communication was lost as well. We sent the entire scout regiment out looking for them. They found Rex's blaster and Lady Vader's lightsabers in a clearing right outside the village, but no tracks, no signs of them. They just... vanished."

Anakin snarled profanities before slamming his droid fist through the center of the holocam like it was a child's play-toy that shattered to pieces. _How could this only now have been told to him?!_ He fumed. Regina could be dead! _No, no_, he thought. He would have felt that. He was certain she was still alive. But through the Force he could feel something was wrong. Very, very wrong. _Why hadn't she made contact? Where was she?_ His brain was exploding with questions and bubbling with anger. "Admiral, get me to that kriffing star system! Now!" He barked before storming from the bridge once more

He would find her. He would save her and Rex, and this time... **failure was not an option**.

* * *

Regina awoke in darkness. But this darkness was constant, an ever present blackness that had engulfed her entire world for days, weeks, months... she didn't even know anymore. Her body was battered and bruised, cracked ribs and dislocated shoulders certainly. Blood and dirt caked her face, and her stomach lurched. She dry-heaved the contents of her stomach onto the floor beside her.

"Reg, thats the fourteenth time you've vomited. Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Rex asked weakly. Her plan to keep them distracted from Rex had worked, for the most part. He'd only intervened one time...and paid dearly for it. Regina felt the ache between her legs and bit back tears, the Jedi had raped her repeatedly, trying any measure he could to get information out of her, until she'd passed out from the pain and the effort of trying to contain the power she oh-so-desperately wanted to demonstrate. Rex had tried to intervene, to stop him. But trying to fight a Jedi with his hands tied behind his back had been a futile effort. Instead he'd gotten a roundhouse kick to the head and been rendered unconscious. Regina had screamed for Anakin then, and only then. She had sobbed for days after that, losing all hope Anakin would come for her._ Where was he? Why couldn't he feel her pain?_ Despair and fear gnawed at her fragile psyche and threatened her tenuous grasp on her sanity.

Her vision in the darkness was hazy and she struggled to make out Rex's face. In the darkness she saw a ghost. She saw Anakin holding an... infant. His image grew sharper in her mind, but she didn't know what to make of it, she couldn't tell. Her hallucination danced in front of her vision, growing brighter, more vivid. She felt frustrated. She couldn't see past it. She needed to SEE Rex, dammit! She shook her head, trying to dissolve the images floating in front of her like ghosts. Then the realization hit her so hard she thought she would be sick again. She whimpered in horror. "No... no, no, no!" She cried, tears streaming freely, leaving streaks on her grime covered skin.

"Regina! What's wrong? What's happening?" Rex said urgently, scooting over to where she lay, half naked and bloody.

Her voice cracked and her lip began bleeding again, "I-I'm p-pregnant," She croaked, her eyes overflowed with tears, and in the darkness she was glad Rex couldn't see them.

"Oh..." was the stunned reply, "Is... is it alright? The baby, I mean."

"I-I think so?" She whispered, afraid to speak, because speaking out loud made it true. And if Anakin wasn't coming for her, she couldn't handle the truth.

"Regina, I know you said it could kill us, but... This can't go on much longer, we got to get out of here, today!" Rex said, almost commandingly.

Regina nodded in agreement. If they were truly on their own, if Anakin had abandoned her, or thought she was dead maybe, the least she could do was take those scumbag Jedi with her...

"Alright. I'll do it. Next time they're both in here, I'm going to get us out of here." She said, trying to heave herself up into a sitting position.

"How?" Rex asked nervously. Regina peered at him grimly through the blackness and spoke her next words in a deadly sort of calm, using all of her pain and all of her despair to put strength into her words.

"I'm going to bring down the building... _on top of us_."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so this chapter pretty much ten years off my soul and I had legit tears streaming down my face. Also the Huttese translations for Anakin and Briseis' conversation can be found on the Star Wars Huttese Wiki page! I was going to post the link but then I remembered wont let me. Also thanks to Sam for helping me decipher this awesome song I'm obsessed with. As always Bless Skyguy's soul for always taking time to beta this crack fic for me! ;)**

* * *

_**Peace is a lie, there is only Passion.**_

_**Through passion, I gain strength.**_

_**Through strength, I gain power.**_

_**Through power, I gain victory.**_

_**Through victory my chains are broken.**_

_**The Force shall set me free. - Sith Code**_

* * *

Anakin sank into the couch holding his head in his hands. Hurtling through hyperspace, the _Devastator_ raced towards Onderon, towards Regina. It wasn't fast enough. He had spent hours meditating, reaching out through the Force to Regina. All he could _see_ was darkness, all he could _feel_ was heat. All he could _smell_ was sweat, human waste, and blood. But she was still there. He could feel her in the Force, feel her life, but even with all this he didn't_ know_ anything! A little voice came from behind his shoulder, making him jump out of his skin.

"Papa?" Briseis asked, peering over the back of the couch timidly. Anakin tried to smile weakly, turning around to lift her onto his lap.

"Hey there Princess, what are you doing up? It's late," he said quietly, holding her against his chest.

"I-I had a dream?" She said lapsing into Huttese, tilting her head sideways a tad. "But not like a dream. I could see Mama and Rexy. They're playing seek me, find me, I think 'cause its real dark." she said.

Anakin stiffened. This was one of the things he'd been afraid of, in regards to Briseis. She was Force-sensitive, and he'd wondered if she would have visions. There had once been a time where all Jedi had them, but in recent times only a select few possessed the skill. He'd been afraid Briseis might be one of them, and he would not wish that curse on anyone.

"Boonowa tweepi?" He asked her. She nodded yes, her sandy curls bobbing. "What did you see?"

"A cheeka an-an a... a stupo sleemo!" She exclaimed, frowning and crossing her arms. "Bu Jeedai! Loca karking Jeedai!" She said angrily. At this Anakin frowned at her. She saw a woman and a man, who she'd referred to previously as a stupid slimeball, before referring to both Jedi as crazy and swearing like a sailor on leave.

"Chuba!" he admonished her with a stern expression.

"Choy?" She asked innocently, like she had no idea what she'd done wrong.

"We don't talk like that," he said in Basic, to emphasize his disapproval. She sighed rolling her eyes at him. He continued frowning... she'd said a man and a woman. Their intelligence had reported only one Jedi. Regina had been outmatched from the get-go! He chomped on his tongue to keep from swearing out loud in front of Briseis. "Boska, sweets patogga," he said standing up, setting her on her feet. "Tee tocky winkee," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the his and Regina's bedroom. They'd set up a room for her, but since Regina was gone he'd let her sleep in their bed.

She groaned following him and complaining. "Nobata! Soong peetch alay!" Anakin grinned, typical child's argument. Not wanting to go to sleep because it was already late anyways.

"Uth laynuma," he said as he laid her down on the black pillow. "Uma ji muna," he said, kissing her forehead softly, pulling the blanket over her.

"Uma ji muna!" She said, throwing her hands around his neck in a hug. He hugged her back and turned down the lights and walked back out into the living room.

R2 tweedled at him as he sank back down onto the couch. "No R2. You're not going down with me tomorrow." Anakin replied to the droids question. "Because I said so. The terrain is too rough for you. I'd be cleaning out your servos for a month," Anakin chuckled. "I'll be fine this one time without you." R2 beeped, almost sadly. Anakin went and stood by the viewport, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "I don't know buddy... I don't know." He murmured, in agony. For once in his life he wasn't certain, he wasn't certain he would find Regina. And if he did, he had no idea what kind of shape she would be in, or if he would be too late...again.

.oOo.

* * *

Regina hummed softly in the ever constant darkness, "Hasta la Reina Isabel, baila el danzon porque es un ritmo muy dulce y sabroso..." She continued humming, imagining her father as he used to sing to her. When she was little he would hold her on his feet as he danced them both around the room. He had always sung that song to her, because of her name, Regina. His little queen. She sang to herself, putting herself back in that time and place, when she'd felt joy and not blistering pain. Her wrists ached from being constantly bound and deep lacerations from where the twine had sliced through the tender skin had scabbed over and itched so badly she wished someone would just chop off her hands already. She stopped singing as she heard footsteps approaching from a distance, reaching out with the Force she could sense the two Jedi crunching through the brush towards her.

"Psst! Rex," she hissed. It hurt to breathe, let alone move. Her arms had been bound behind her back for so long, that combined with the beatings, had severely dislocated her shoulder. Neither of them had eaten, and the meager bowls of rancid water that had been set on the dirt floor had been just enough to keep them alive.

As the footsteps neared closer and closer, she kicked a rock over at Rex who slept propped up in the corner of the hut. The rock bounced off his dirt covered armor and roused him from what she assumed to be sleep, but how anyone could really sleep like this, she didn't think was possible.

"What is it Reg?" He asked drowsily.

"They're coming back!" She whispered. "This is it. Remember, no matter what happens, and I mean it: no matter what, you have to stay in that corner. It's going to be the safest place when the building collapses." She urged, her voice had a hint of an energy that she didn't feel like she was capable of at the moment.

"What about you two?" Rex asked quietly. Regina looked down at her stomach in sadness. If they survived this, she doubted her baby would. She wondered what Anakin would think of her, for so easily deciding to do something this reckless. She pushed those depressing thoughts from her mind and channelled the Force to calm herself.

"Whatever happens will be the will of the Force," she chanted, reciting what Anakin had told her repeatedly. "We have no choice, Rex," she said grimly. "Its our only chance. And if by some miracle we do survive, you are never, ever, allowed to tell Anakin what happened to me." She hissed vehemently, referring to her violent rape. "Promise me, Rex."

"I-" Rex paused, hanging his head, "I promise."

Regina nodded in the darkness and used the wall behind her to painfully inch her way into a standing position.

Almost as if on cue, the door hissed open and a blinding white light from the sunlight outside shown around the silhouettes of the two Jedi.

Regina put on a vicious smile, ready for battle. "You might as well give up. I'm not going to tell you my name, or who sent me, or anything else for that matter." She said confidence oozing from her cocky tone.

The Siana smiled, looking up at Trask who spoke. "Oh that won't be necessary... _Lady Vader_." He said with a grin. "Oh, we figured it all out. You're alllllll over the HoloNet you know. I gotta say, you're a lot prettier when you're all dolled up hanging on Vader's arm," he sneered at her stepping into the dark garage shutting the door behind them and cracking his knuckles. Regina composed her face into a look of disinterest, masking her shock.

"Okay, so you know who I am. It makes no difference. I still won't talk, so what do you want?" She asked coolly.

"Well, we aren't in total agreement," Siana said conversationally. "I'd personally like to kill you right here and send your body back to Vader in pieces. But, Trask thinks you're worth more to us alive."

Regina chuckled darkly, "I see... Well, I don't think I'm worth shit to you honestly. Dead or alive. Dead, Vader will bring the entire weight of the Imperial military down on you, which believe me he **_will_**find you. Alive, I'm never going to talk and you're going to be wasting precious time you're really going to need if you want to, you know, live." Regina replied sassily.

"Well, that's really a shame," Trask said sighing, looking at Siana. "You think the little brat they found would convince Vader?" He asked, ignoring Regina.

Regina felt her palms start to burn, and a flickering reflection told her she was holding fire in her hands, literally.

Trask and Siana looked at her quickly, igniting their lightsabers.

"You go **near** my daughter and I will laugh as Anakin rips the bones from your bodies one by one." Regina snarled, fisting her hands behind her back and extinguishing the flames in her hands. The Jedi looked at each other warily, neither of them quite sure what had just happened. Regina didn't bother to look over at Rex, but she could practically see his jaw drop. "Close your mouth Rex, you're gonna catch flies." She commented dryly.

She took a step backwards, slowly, and with purpose, inching herself towards her own corner as the Jedi stood poised, still holding their lightsabers at the ready.

"I wonder though," she said ponderously. "How can you two call yourself 'Jedi' after what you've done? Raping a bound prisoner for example, it hardly seems like the Jedi way," Regina said, tilting her head.

Siana looked sharply up at Trask, who clearly hadn't mentioned that particular interrogation tactic to her.

"Trask, _what did you do_?" She hissed.

"I did what had to be done!" He growled at her, his face glowing in the light of his blade, which he pointed at Regina. "We aren't Jedi anymore! You wanted to destroy us, remember? Well congratulations. I hope you..._ enjoyed your victory_," he sneered. Regina could no longer contain the rage boiling in her veins for a second longer. She let out a vicious cry, using all of her rage to summon the Force to her. "REX, DUCK! NOW!" She screamed as she visualized herself pulling inwards with the Force, the building around them. She heard an explosive sound, and briefly saw the Jedi look up in horror as the thick building came down to meet them, throwing herself with as much speed and energy she could muster into her own corner.

_The Force will set me free,_ she thought as she heard satisfying screams and a sickening crunch and grinned in victory for a split nanosecond, before a chunk of collapsing ceiling hit her head and once more... all she saw was black.

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin was practically jumping out of his skin with anxiety as he and 3 gunships worth of troops touched down on the hot planet of Onderon. The men he'd sent with Regina were waiting for him as well.

"What direction?" He shouted over the roar of the gunships, as he lept off the ship, lightsaber already in hand and ignited.

The stormtrooper ushered him hastily through the remains of the destroyed camp and through the treeline that surrounded the base.

"This is where we found the Captain's blaster and comm device," he said pointing to the spot closest to the base. "Over there is where we recovered Lady Vader's lightsabers." He said pointing across the clearing, handing said weapons to Anakin. Anakin closed his eyes, wrapping his flesh hand around Regina's twin lightsabers, envisioning her last touch. The Force was so strong with her, he watched behind closed eyelids the entire event unfold. He felt her surprise and shock, he could hear her voice telling Rex to shoot. He watched as Rex said something indecipherable and drop his weapon on the ground. Most importantly he saw the direction in which Regina and Rex had been forced to march.

"This way!" He called, not waiting for anyone to follow, racing in the direction he'd seen. He let his anger guide him in the Force and he saw the path. It glowed red in his eyes and he barely noticed the sweat that formed on his forehead as the immense heat of Onderon's summer beat down upon him.

Within what felt like mere seconds to him, he skidded to a halt at the base of a giant tree. He used a Force leap to propel himself up to the platform of the glorified tree house. He burst inside to find it absolutely empty. He didn't feel an ounce of Regina's presence in the room. He turned as he heard a trooper yell from below him. Leaping back down to the ground he looked around.

"Over here sir!" A trooper called, motioning behind the tree.

Anakin raced over to him and stared in horror at the demolished scene in front of him. "Regina," her name was a strangled gasp in his throat.

Without any thought he clambered over the rubble, he barely even registered the dead Jedi under the rocks he lept over. The troopers were quickly unburying Rex from the rubble, whose armor had probably saved his life.

This was all outside of Anakin. Anakin saw only one thing: the raven hair that was splayed across the ground, sticking out from under a pile of rocks. Using the Force he carefully levitated all the rocks at once like they were feathers. His face contorted in a mix of rage, pain, and horror as he looked at his lover.

She lay unmoving, bruised, battered, and bloody. Her limbs were contorted in unnatural positions, her head had a deep gash, her upper lip was split, and her clothes... her clothes were ripped to shreds and he immediately felt a dragon come to life inside his chest. _How __**dare **__they?_ This was his Queen, she was his whole world! Something he never thought he would feel again after Padme. And they had brutalized her, almost beyond recognition.

He sank onto his knees next to her body. He couldn't even breathe without choking. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks without any shame or awareness of them even coming to be.

"Regina, oh my god, Regina," he croaked. He cradled her limp body in his arms gently, brushing the damp sticky hair away from her face. The tears were partially of anger, but also tears of gratitude. She was alive. She was alive and he was here with her. She would be alright. She had to be.

He summoned a small knife to his hands to cut through the razor sharp twine that bound her wrists behind her back. Her arms fell, disjointedly to her sides and he pulled her close to his chest, bowing his head, just so he could feel her breath. So he could feel her life, her tangible, breathing life.

"Please, love, please wake up. I'm begging you, wake up!" He begged, still clutching her body. The troopers around him seemed like they were in an alternate universe. All that mattered was her.

As one of his tears dropped onto her face, her beautiful chocolate eyes fluttered open. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly he didn't see. His clammy fists were holding her body to himself and Regina groaned in pain.

"A-anakin?" She croaked out with a broken smile. "Yo-you _came_. You f-found me," She whispered. "I wondered-I thought maybe y-you finally learned to let me g-go."

Anakin let a strangled sob escape his lips as he opened his eyes to see her beautiful brown orbs gazing into his. He cradled her face tenderly, wiping away the lone tear that escaped the corner of her eye. "**Never,** my love. I will never let you go. Not as long as I breathe." He said softly, but there was a fiery passion in his tone that made the corners of her lips turn up in a weak smile. "I love you Sparkles. I would never let you go, **I promise you**." He said kissing her forehead, closing his eyes in prayer and relief.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: OMG SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! (I don't know that anyone was actually DYING for the next chapter but anyways) lol! I have returned! Muahaha! And I bring feels!

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and all she saw was white. Before, all she had known was darkness, but as she blinked slowly the lights blinded her almost, blinded her with white. She could hear voices and hear the humming of machines and as she moved her fingers she could feel a vital monitor attached to the middle one. Finally her eyes adjusted to the glowing incandescent light bulbs that surrounded her and she could see.

"Anakin?" She croaked, her voice raspy and throat dry as a Tattooine desert.

She jumped as a mechanical hand gently grabbed her flesh one and she turned her head to see the face she wanted to see more than any other face in the world... His.

She frowned as she looked at him, he did not look well at all. His eyes were hollow and sunken and the purple circles underneath looked like he'd been involved in a boxing match and lost.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" She asked in concern. Here she was, lying with tubes and monitors attached to her and he looked like he should be in the bed next to hers!

He gave her a weak smile, one of those ones that didn't bring light to his eyes, like when she'd first met him.

"Nothing, my love. Everything is perfect now. You're safe now," he whispered, taking her hand in both of his and placing a gentle kiss on it. He held her bruised hand against his cheek for a moment, just holding her close to him.

Regina sighed, he was hiding something. She felt a tingling sensation from her abdomen and gasped, sitting almost upright in the bed, before he stopped her, pushing her gently back down.

"Whoa whoa, Regina stop! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Regina!" He asked, his voice sick with panic.

Regina clutched her stomach, considering his words... _I should be in pain!_ She thought, she'd been beaten, starved, had a building collapse on top of her... but she didn't feel a thing. And most surprisingly of all... she could still feel her baby. It was not even long enough to be more than an embryo, but she could feel it... him. She could feel him. Her eyes welled with tears of relief and gratitude, overflowing down her now clean skin.

"Regina, sweetheart, listen to me! What's wrong?" Anakin begged, taking her face in his hands to look her in the eyes. His eyes were red and glassy like he'd been crying for days and days.

Her lip quivered as she guided his hand to her stomach.

His face grew pained and concerned as he asked, "What? Is your stomach causing you pain? I'll go get the Emdee-"

"No!" She whispered, smiling at him. "Can you feel him?" Her eyes were like waterfalls that she couldn't contain.

Anakin frowned as she placed his flesh hand on her bare stomach, "Feel who Regi-" he trailed off, his face visibly paling and she watched him go through several emotions in a nanosecond: Fear, Joy, Pain, Ecstasy, Loss, Hope...

"Regina... you- are yo-" the words caught in his throat and he sank back into the chair beside her, not moving his hand a centimeter from its place on her stomach.

"He's still here!" She whispered happily through her tears. "I-I thought for sure... when the building- I thought I'd lost him," she said, placing her hand on top of his, letting them share the emotions together through the Force.

Anakin's head dropped to hide his chest, trying to hide his overwhelming emotions from Regina. This was supposed to be a joyous moment for them but all he could think of was Padme and their child, and how he had thrown it all away... The darkest parts of his soul however, were not flooding him with regret, but vengeance. Regina had been pregnant. Those bastards had not even sensed it? Or if they had they hadn't given a single fuck before brutalizing his beloved wife.

The Emdee came into the room and checked Regina's vital signs for any signs of distress.

"Would you like the medical assessment now Lord Vader?" The droid asked in a robotic drone.

"Yes." Anakin said curtly, preparing himself to hear about all the broken bones and trauma Regina had suffered, as if finding her like that hadn't been painful enough.

"We have fixed the nutritional deficiencies and dehydration issues. Her shoulder has been successfully repositioned and we have her on high levels of antibiotics for the wrist lacerations and other various open scrapes to prevent any infection. The concussion was fairly severe so she will have to be monitored for a while, but our scans show no sign of any brain trauma. Lastly, there appears to be no lasting damage from the sexual assault." The droid said, in its almost bored monotone voice.

Regina groaned, this is exactly what she'd been praying wouldn't have been noticed. Anakin's head whipped around to face her.

"What. Sexual. Assault?" He asked in a deadly growl, so quiet it was almost a whisper. The veins on his forehead began to pop out from the effort of restraining the explosion of rage he felt.

Regina winced at the dangerous tone his voice had adapted. "Anakin, sweetheart, it-it was nothing." She said, trying to calm him before he overreacted.

"Regina, it's not nothing! HE RAPED YOU!" Anakin yelled, flinging off the hand she had tried to place on his arm.

"No- No! Anakin listen to me! It-it wasn't that bad! It didn't even hurt, I swear!" She lied. "He was just trying to break me! I swear I- I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to worry you-" She stammered, trying desperately to calm him down and she was growing worried that she might not be able to.

"**_When_**were you going to tell me?" he asked, wounded that she wanted to hide it. _She didn't think he would still love her? He would love her until the end of his days!_

Regina's face paled at his reaction. "I-I don't... Anakin please, my love, just calm down!" She pleaded desperately from her bed. He was frantically pacing now, the Emdee hurriedly exiting the room.

"No! You don't get to tell me to 'calm down'!" He yelled furiously. "Fuck, Regina!" He yelled again, his hands twisting in his hair. Suddenly the medical equipment started exploding, the transparisteel viewing windows shattered, raining glass shards over them both, but he didn't even notice. He would kill them. He would kill them all. He would hunt down every Jedi that had escaped Order 66 if it was the last thing he did...

Regina shrieked as glass covered her, "Anakin stop! Please! I-I... it wasn't as bad as it soun-"

"SHUT UP, REGINA!" Anakin roared, fully incensed that she was trying to make it sound less traumatic than it was.

Regina's eyes welled with tears, this was going all wrong! They were supposed to be _celebrating_! They were going to have a son!

She tried one more time, pleading with him. "Please Anakin, stop! The baby!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as he threw objects at the walls, completely beyond reason.

Suddenly he seemed to have a split second of clarity, freezing in mid-tantrum, breathing heavily. He just stared at her for a moment and she watched as his eyes suddenly glazed over. She sat perfectly motionless, unable to anticipate what he was thinking, what he was about to do.

He pulled out a comlink and told Rex to get his fighter prepped and to have Admiral Yularen activate the hyperspace rings.

Regina began to panic, "W-wait! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Hunting," was the terse reply.

"Anakin, wait!" She cried as he turned on his heel and started to leave the room. She clawed frantically at her arms, ripping the IV's from her skin, and practically falling to the floor. "Anakin!" She screamed. "You can't leave! Yo-you self centered prick! This isn't about you!" She screeched, as the two clone medical officers raced to intercept her as she picked up a piece of computer equipment to throw at his back. "You weren't even there! You don't know anything! You don't have to remember what it was like!" She screamed, trying to fight past the two officers. "I won't let you leave me!" She yelled angrily, "I swear to god I won't! I will follow you even if it kills me!" She swore vehemently, tears streaming down her face.

Anakin barely even slowed down, before barking over his shoulder, "Lieutenant! Sedate her!"

Regina felt all the breath seep out of her at the ice in his voice, as she felt a stinging sensation on her neck and collapsed to the floor sobbing, watching his retreating back.

"No.. no.. no," she moaned, reaching a weak hand out for him. "Please don't leave me," she sobbed, exhausted. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered as she watched him walk away from her and the lights went out...


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I AM SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE! LIFE HAS BEEN HELLA CRAZY LATELY, BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK TO MY REGULARLY PACED UPDATES! Also: I bring angst and smut in the next chapter, so... something to look forward to? Yes okay! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! xoxo**_

* * *

Regina groaned in exasperaton as Briseis, once more, had commenced into a screaming fit of hysterics. She'd been released from the medical wing about 2 weeks ago but had been literally under guard to stay in bed as much as possible. Finally the medical droid had cleared her for full activity once more. She'd reveled in finally being able to roam the Devastator again, and being able to talk to Admiral Yularen, who was extremely helpful when it came to educating her on battle tactics and strategies.

Anakin was still nowhere to be found... She had tried in vain to scour every communication channel, hail every ship in the fleet, she'd even appealed to the Emperor himself. All for nought. Anakin had simply... disappeared. She had been so worried at first, she'd made herself violently ill. Then came the hurt, and soon she found herself enraged at the very thought of him. She'd tried to keep a lid on her emotions for the sake of Briseis, and her unborn child, but with every passing day that lid became looser and looser.

Briseis screeched so loudly now Regina thought her eardrum would surely rupture. Briseis' seemingly constant tantrums as of late were scraping her already tender nerves, completely raw.

"Briseis!" She yelled over the little girl's wailing. "BRISEIS!" She yelled again, more firmly than maybe she'd meant to, but it seemed to get the child's attention. She took a calming breath. "I know you miss your Papa. I miss him too." She said, crouching down in front of Briseis who was simply fed up with her Papa being gone for so long especially after he'd promised to take her flying. Regina hadn't been able to, because while she now had her own fancy chrome purple-gray cruiser called the Amethyst Shadow, she hadn't mastered how to fly it yet by herself, and although Commander Cody had offered to teach her several times, she simply hadn't wanted to go anywhere near it without Anakin.

Suddenly an idea came to her. "Briseis! I know we can't go flying yet, but... what if I took you up to see Admiral Yularen and Uncle Rexy on the bridge? Do you wanna do that instead?" She asked coaxingly, praying that Briseis would go for it.

The curly haired girl sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her tiny hand, before nodding "yes", and throwing herself into Regina's arms.

Regina smiled, utterly thankful that the tantrum was over, and winced slightly as her shoulders were still a bit tender.

She carried Briseis out of the apartment, into the lift, murmuring encouraging nothings about Briseis someday having her own fleet of Star Destroyers to command, and flying ships as big as moons. Briseis giggled and bounced in her arms excitedly as the lift doors opened and they entered the massive bridge.

"Uncle Rexy!" Briseis squealed, squirming down out of Regina's arms. She ran over to where Rex stood in front of the giant command console and latched onto his leg in excitement.

"Hey, Rex? Briseis wanted to come see you guys. I was wondering if she could maybe hang out here? She promises to be on her best behavior, right Sei?" Regina asked pointedly, raising a perfect eyebrow at her daughter. Briseis nodded up and Rex who smiled back at her, and bent down to pick her up.

"Not a problem Lady Vader, always at your service." Rex said, nodding.

"Admiral? Is that okay with you?" Regina asked, wanting to make sure Briseis wouldn't be in the way.

"Of course not, Milady. We're simply sitting here, waiting to rendezvous with the Dominator, Your Highness." Admiral Yularen said, waving his hands to imply the empty space outside.

Regina chewed on her lip, she already knew the answer, but she asked anyways... "Has there been any word f-from Lord Vader?" She asked, staring at the toes of her black thigh high boots.

Admiral Yularen frowned sympathetically, "No, Milady, I'm sorry. We've received no word from him in weeks."

Regina nodded silently, still looking at her feet before turning around and sweeping back into the lift. She considered going back to the apartment, but she was so sick of that same space. After staring at it for 2 weeks, who wouldn't be? She thought about getting something to eat, but the thought of food while she was so angry made her want to vomit. _How could he do this to me? To us? She fumed. He promised me! He promised me he would never leave me alone! And now look! He's gone and I don't even know if he's alive..._ She thought angrily to herself, kicking the elevator wall out of frustration.

She made her way down to Hangar 18 and stopped upon entering the expansive room. Hangar 18 is where Anakin kept all of their personal ships and his modified fighters. To her left, in the far corner, sat the Amethyst Shadow. Her only ship, and the rest... Well, the rest were Anakin's and there had to be close to twenty various flight craft, she guessed. He left you... He left you all alone and all you have to show for it is hunks of metal and wiring. A small voice inside her head whispered to her, as she stared intently at the sight before her. She could feel her anger rising, malevolent hatred for the man she thought she loved, and whom she'd thought loved her in return. Her palm began to tickle and she looked down in curiosity._** Fire.**_ She was holding fire again. _Fire cannot kill a dragon,_ she mused humorously again, thinking about her father's bedtime stories.

Still holding the flaming ball in her palm, she raised her head to look at the ship directly across from her. One of his damned modified TIE fighters, she thought rolling her eyes. She hated the way they looked, she hated with the lack of grace with which they flew. Raising her hand, she looked at the fire, then at the TIE, and back to her hand. She threw her hand out, and using the Force, propelled the flame towards the fighter. Within a moment she was rewarded with a colossal explosion as the flame engulfed the TIE Fighter, igniting the fuel tanks. She let out a breathy laugh, grinning from ear to ear as she looked at what she'd accomplished.

Alarm klaxons rang out and she saw maintenance and safety crew spilling into the hangar, presumably to put the fire out, but before they'd even reached the fighter she sent another flame directly towards one of the ugly freighters Anakin had picked up from a junkyard somewhere, exploding that as well.

She could feel her power growing, she could feel the hurt and anger simply burning away with the flaming wreckage in front of her.

"Impressive," came a woman's gravelly voice from behind her. Regina turned quickly, hand still raised with fire, ready to blast the stranger who dared to sneak up on her.

She lowered her hand as she saw Commander Cody, standing next to a humanoid woman, hairless and with grayish-purple tattoos on her face.

"Cody?" She asked warily, still not extinguishing the flame from her hand.

"Lady Vader, this... is Asajj Ventress. She came to us, requesting to speak with Lord Vader. When she was told he wasn't here, she demanded to be allowed to wait." Cody said stiffly. Regina could sense that clearly, the two had met before, and that Cody did not care for her.

"Who are you?" Regina asked sharply, putting out the flames in her hand, and crossing her arms, her lightsabers dangling from her hips.

"The name's Ventress. Asajj Ventress. I'm here to speak with your Master. It's... quite important." She woman said coolly. Regina noticed the two lightsabers that were crossed behind the woman's back, and kept her guard on high alert.

"My husband," Regina emphasized, prickling at Ventress calling Anakin her "master", "Is not on board at the time. I don't know where he is, or when he will return," Regina said calmly. "What is your business with him?" She asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"My apologies, my business with your husband, requires his involvement, that's really all I can tell you. I'm here to deliver a message to him personally, and only him." She replied casually. She looked around at the chaos behind Regina and smiled, chuckling. "I didn't realize Jedi were harnessing the power to manipulate elements now," she murmured, looking back to Regina.

Regina straightened defensively, "I'm **not** a Jedi!" She hissed vehemently.

Ventress raised a tattooed eyebrow, "Really? I can sense the Force in you, Sister, you are quite powerful, indeed."

"I _**kill**_ Jedi," Regina said pointedly, her eyes darting to the lightsabers behind the woman's back. "So I would be a little more careful with what you say, my dear," Regina snarled. "Or, I may not feel inclined to let you wait on this ship until Lord Vader returns." At least in one piece, she finished silently, letting her threat linger in the tension of her voice.

"Ahh, sister, I am no Jedi either," Ventress said, laughing dryly. "Your husband hasn't mentioned me? Interesting..." She mused, and eyed Regina up and down.

Regina glared, "How exactly do you know A-Lord Vader?" She asked stiffly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Aww, I'm the one who gave him that pretty scar on his face," Ventress said with a sly grin.

Regina felt herself relax, and felt her jealousy wane somewhat. "Well... You're in luck Ventress. I happen to like that scar," she said brushing past her towards the lift. "Would you care to join me in my apartment? I'm curious to hear all about that encounter," she asked motioning the woman to accompany her.

"I'd be delighted Lady Vader." Ventress said.

"Regina. The name... is Regina." She answered slowly.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Regina walked onto the bridge with her newest friend at her side. Asajj had proved to be a valuable guest onboard, during Anakin's absence. She had been willing to teach Regina some better two-handed lightsaber techniques and acrobatics, and she'd taught Regina a few things about herself as well.

Regina had eventually confided her pregnancy and the events of Onderon and why Anakin was nowhere to be found. Ventress had quickly taught her that the only person Regina should ever depend on, is herself. That her inner strength would be her greatest ally. Men meant well sometimes, but they were notoriously unreliable and took everything too personally.

"What is it?" Regina asked Admiral Yularen as the approached the command console.

"Your Grace, we are experiencing some hyperdrive maintenance, so our jump to Coruscant has been delayed."

"Alright, keep me informed please," Regina said, shrugging.

"Oh, and one more thing, milady! L-"

"Regina!" An angry voice roared from behind her. She didn't even turn around to see who it was._ "LordVaderhasreturned..."_ she heard the Admiral mumble quickly from behind her, walking away from her hurriedly as Anakin stalked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and as he made to spin her around, she brought her hand up, slapping him hard across the face.

The bridge, if it had already been quiet, was now dead silent, _"How. Dare. You?"_ She growled...


	21. Chapter 21

Anakin felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, barely containing the outrage he'd come onto the bridge with. He left her alone for a little over a month, and she'd literally blown up half of his personal ships!_ She befriended kriffing Ventress?!_ This whole dynamic had blown up in his face and, frankly, it pissed him off.

But his anger was nothing compared to the hurt and loathing he saw on her face. She stood, breathing heavily, looking like she was going to either kill him or burst into tears. Or maybe both, he couldn't be certain.

Ever the instigator, he asked sarcastically, "Do you feel better now?"

She raised a hand to hit him again, positively seething with rage, but he caught her hand in midair, grasping her wrist in a vice-like hold in his droid hand.

"Let go of me," she snarled. He sighed, _this is going to be a long night_, he thought. He'd expected her to be mad that he'd left her alone. He'd expected her to be mad that he hadn't been in contact. But hell, he thought at least she'd missed him a little!

"No," He said calmly, lowering her arm, but not releasing it. "Not until you calm down and tell me what the hell is going on here."

Without warning he felt himself being pushed violently away from her with a Force-shove and caught himself hitting the wall with his back.

"What's going on?" She hissed, stalking over to him slowly. "What's going on is that you're a worthless piece of shit!" She yelled, throwing a right hook straight for his jaw, which he easily ducked, before throwing her against the adjacent wall with the Force, somewhat gently, due to her pregnancy, and pinning her there.

She struggled and screamed at him to let her go or he'd be sorry, blah blah blah... He really didn't care. Better for her to get it all out now, so they could at least have a civilized conversation about why they were both angry.

The bridge was totally silent, save for Regina's angry threats. "Everybody out! Now!" He commanded the crew. The Star Destroyer wasn't going anywhere, it was just sitting in space, and he and Regina needed to have a little chat... privately. And, judging by her current mood, the odds of him getting her to actually go anywhere with him to talk about it, were slim to none.

Quickly everyone rushed out of the bridge, Ventress sauntering along behind them, smirking.

"Don't destroy the bridge like you do everything else you touch, Skywalker," Ventress sneered with a smile before slamming the blast doors shut behind her before he could respond.

Finally he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he overreacted and hurt Regina or the baby, and released his Force-grip on her.

"You..." She growled, glaring at him with her enormous brown eyes, that were lined with thick black eyeliner.

"'I' what?" He asked, stepping back from her a little, to give her space in case she started swinging again.

Her eyes clouded with hurt and pain as she croaked, "You- you left me. When I needed you the most you weren't even here!" She yelled. He could clearly see her trying to put on a strong front and not cry, but the tears in her eyes were unmistakable.

He clenched his jaw, and looked at the tops of his boots, staying silent.

"I could have died," she continued. "and you- you were off doing god knows what, god knows where, and I never even heard a fucking word from you!" She whispered, her voice finally cracking. He watched as a lone tear slid down her nose, and his heart ached. He somewhat expected this when he returned, but just because he expected it, didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I know," Was all he could say, he shifted his gaze to the floor and ran his hands through his wavy hair.

Regina scoffed incredulously, "You know?! Thats all you can say is you know?!" She asked angrily, her voice rising once more.

"What else am I supposed to say?" He demanded, waving an arm around. "Fuck! What else is there to say Regina? I know I hurt you, I know I left you! I'm**_ sorry_**, but I had no choice! Someone had to pay for what happened to you!" He said, his own indignation rising to the surface.

"Someone did pay Anakin! I fucking killed them!" She yelled back. "There was no need for you to abandon me and our baby for a little shot at revenge!" She turned her back to him, swearing vehemently and throwing datapads and various desk items across the room.

"Regina! It was personal! Whoever did this to you knew it would hurt me almost as much as it probably hurt you. I had to send a message! This is ALL of my fault! This is what happens when I fail! I was supposed to wipe out the Jedi and I FAILED!" He yelled at her, his emotions overwhelming him now. "When I fail the people I love most suffer! You're lucky you didn't DIE!" He slammed his fist onto the communications holoconsole in the center of the bridge. "If I would have just killed them all, you would have never gone on that mission and no one could ever have hurt you," he said trailing off into a whisper. She paused her tantrum, breathing heavily, looking at him in realization of what he felt responsible for. But it didn't mean she wasn't still hurt that he'd abandoned her, he knew.

He approached her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. She was crying openly now, and he gently brought his hand to cup the side of her face. "If there is one thing in the entire galaxy I will not tolerate, ever, is anyone who dares hurt the people I love." He said quietly, looking into her eyes and hoping she could sense the sincerity and apology he felt for her.

She looked him in the eye and he wanted so much to tell her how much he'd missed her, how he never wanted to leave her alone again.

"I feel like I don't even know you sometimes," she whispered in a pained voice. He flinched almost imperceptibly at the words. They were an echo of one of the last things Padme had ever spoken to him, and it cut him deeply. He swallowed and said nothing but pulled her close against his chest, squeezing tightly. "You... I- I don't even know how to forgive you right now." She said, shaking her head against his chest. "You have no idea what it was like here," she paused, "But... I realized after a while that as much as I missed you, I couldn't bring you back. And- I had to be strong on my own." She said quietly.

"Regina, you've always been strong. That's one of the millions of things I love about you." He said brushing her hair softly.

He pulled back and kissed her gently, pouring all his love for her through their Force bond, and physically through his touch. He knew she'd never forget what he'd done, but maybe... after a time, she could forgive him. The kiss felt like something right out of a romance holovid. Somehow, the kiss was more passionate, more intimate than any of their others.

He swept Regina into his arms and carried her over to the row of data control boards and set her down gently on top of the long durasteel desk. She smiled up at him and let him take her shirt off over her head. He planted light kisses and nibbles down her neck. His hands caressed her breasts, leaving her nipples hard and perky. He flicked his tongue over her collarbone, then down to her breast. She moaned softly, and he smiled.

Sliding his human hand down the front of her pants. He could feel how much she'd missed him. She was wet... so very wet. He growled quietly. _I've missed her for too long_, he thought silently,_ never again._

Soon there was not a shred of clothing between the two of them, and their hot, bare skin was touching without apology. He gently slid his now rock hard member between her silky folds. She hissed in anticipation and arched her naked hips towards him.

"Anakin," she moaned. He happily obliged, sliding into her center. He started slow, moving in and out at a leisurely pace, each thrust deliberate and meaningful. Soon, he knew Regina was ready for more. Her fingers clutched his shoulders as she bucked her hips into his every thrust. She called out his name, begging for more, faster.

Not long after that they were in a heated frenzy of moans and quiet screams, Regina was wrapping her legs around his back, his arms cradling her head, licking her ear, breathing…

"Ana-Anakin!" She cried out as she dug her fingers into his shoulders while she came.

"Fuck, Regina..." He groaned as her walls tightened around his shaft sending him into immediate orgasm.

They stayed tangled with each other breathing heavily. Anakin eased off of her, unpinning her from the display screens and switches behind her, and pulled her up off the table, holding her against him.

"Wow, if I knew you missed me that much, I should go away more often," he joked, still breathing heavily, but earning him a brown eyed glare anyways. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Minutes drifted by in silence, before she spoke again.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Did… how did you know? You know, back when, when you rescued me…and after you asked me to marry you... How did you know I was "the one"?" Regina asked quietly. She drew invisible designs on his chest with her finger.

Anakin took her hand in his, running his thumb over her ring finger. For a moment he said nothing…

"Anakin?"

"Love, sometimes… sometimes there's not anything you can do to make it work. It has to just be. There are no signs… no… indicators… you just… you just know." Anakin said softly, kissing the top of her head._ Sometimes you just know…_ he thought again to himself, vowing to never let her down again, she was too amazing to disappoint.

They gathered up their clothes and re-dressed quickly before exiting to the turbolift to take them to their quarters. Anakin commed for all crew to return to the bridge and Regina walked into the apartment looking for Briseis.

After the heartbreaking reunion with Regina, he expected Briseis to be just as hurt and upset as her adopted mother, but he'd been proven wrong when Briseis nearly tackled him to the floor with all the strength she could muster, and to play along, he let her. They rolled around on the floor giggling and she shrieked with excitement as he lifted her up on the bottom of his feet like she was flying.

Regina watched happily as the two children of their makeshift family reunited and she couldn't help but not be as angry with him, when she saw how happy Briseis was to see him. She cleared her throat to get his attention and said, "Alright you two, before you go crashing through the floor, I think someone's up past their bedtime." She said raising an eyebrow at Briseis.

"But Moo-ooom!" Anakin whined, jokingly, causing Briseis to collapse in a fit of giggles again.

"I mean it, both of you. Bed. Now!" She commanded, although the sternness of her voice wasn't entirely there.

Soon, Anakin had read Briseis a bedtime story and taken a much needed shower before joining Regina in their bed.

"So why exactly is Asajj Ventress here... on my ship?" He asked, propping himself up on an elbow and tugging the datapad Regina was reading out of her hands playfully.

"I'm not sure. She said she had an important message for you, from an old friend... But that's really all I know. She just said she could only deliver it to you personally." Regina said. "Why? You don't like her?" She asked in confusion.

Anakin was tempted to do a giant facepalm at the last question, but then he remembered Regina hadn't been around during the Clone Wars, and had absolutely no idea of his connection to Asajj.

"Well no, I don't entirely like her Regina, she did try to kill me a good couple times." He said rolling his eyes. "And she came pretty close I'd say," he said, pointing at the scar over his eye.

"Yeah, she did mention she gave you that," Regina said smiling. "Although I told her, I happen to quite like it. Gives you more of a tough look," she said teasingly.

"Oh, come on! I am totally tough!" He protested.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Pretty Boy, if I didn't know you and you didn't have that scar I would swear you were an underwear model or something."

"But... you do think I'm pretty?" He asked in mock vanity.

"Oh, very pretty," she teased in mock seriousness at his awful joke.

"Well it's good to know my looks count for something. Wouldn't want you to run off with some Prince Charming or anything," he joked, rolling his eyes.

"Never." She said leaning in to kiss him. When he broke away, she pouted.

"Sorry Angel, but I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you," he said, grabbing the datapad he'd taken from her earlier.

"You think gifts are going to get you out of all this trouble you're in with me? Pfft, I'm not that shallow dear," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Ohhh, but I think you'll like this one," he said, showing her a picture of a beautiful white stone villa surrounded by pretty lavender colored trees with pink and orange leaves.

Regina gasped at the gorgeous house, "It's incredible!" She said honestly. "But I don't understand-"

"It's yours." He answered for her. She turned to look at him in surprise and excitement.

"But-why? I mean, I love it, but I don't want to be apart any more than we have already," she protested.

"We won't be, my love. I bought it so that when the time comes, we have a nice, relaxing home that you can have the baby in. Not some Star Destroyer hopping from system to system." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aww, Anakin, I love it. It's perfect! Where is it?" She asked excitedly, "When can we go see it?"

"It's on Raxxus, and we're actually headed there now." He said motioning through the transparisteel viewport beside them where the ship was gliding through hyperspace. "I thought you might want to re-decorate and get the baby's room ready ahead of time." He said, nuzzling the top of her head as she hugged him tightly.

"I never thought I would say this again Pretty Boy," Regina said, "But... I think I still love you."

Anakin smiled against her dark hair, "I love you too, Sparkles."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I promised faster updates but with last weeek being the fourth of July, my dad's birthday AND OH YEAH, my beta happens to be in fucking Narnia for four weeks with limited computer access its taken a little bit longer lol. There's probably about 10 more chapters before the sequel so Please Please PLEASSSSSSSE review so that I actually have the motivation to write said sequel? :P**_

* * *

Anakin stood over the HoloComm console in his private cabin behind Ventress, Regina to his left. Ventress said that she had a message from an old friend who wanted to speak to him and for Ventress to have him contact her at his earliest convenience.

After a moment of waiting a tiny figure popped up, rubbing her eyes and swearing.

"Ventress do you have any idea what time it is-" she trailed off seeing who was standing behind Asajj. "Anakin!" She cried out in relief.

Anakin's heart leapt into his throat, seeing his former padawan for the first time in years. "Ahsoka! Boy, am I glad to see you!" He said, almost tearing up in relief.

"Really? I thought maybe it was a bad idea to try and contact you again," Ahsoka said, her voice growing a little sad. Anakin's heart pounded, surely Ahsoka had heard everything that had gone down in Order 66 and was no doubt hiding, in fear of her life.

"Ahsoka where are you?" He demanded, "Are you safe?"

Ahsoka cringed, "Umm, you might say that, although I can barely leave the farm without being afraid I'm going to be arrested... or murdered." She said lifting an eyebrow. "Anakin what happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story Snips, but... I'll explain it, if you come stay with us, please? You'll be safe I promise."

"Anakin-"

"Ahsoka, you left the Order. You aren't a Jedi anymore... You-you may have been the only smart one out of all of us." He croaked, looking down at his hands. For how long had he wished he'd just followed Ahsoka out into the sunset, left the order and all of its corruption and hypocrisy behind?

"Really? So I'm not... a target?" She asked a little incredulously.

"No, I promise. Ahsoka I would never ever hurt you. Ever." He swore honestly. Even if Ahsoka had stayed with the order, he knew deep in his heart he would have never found the darkness needed to kill his padawan. The girl he'd trained to be an creative thinker, a brilliant warrior, and a loyal friend, who looked up to him...

Ahsoka sighed, deep in thought, then frowned, "Wait did you say 'us'?" She asked.

Anakin shifted a little so Regina who held Briseis sleeping on her hip, could come into view. "This is my wife Regina, and our daughter Briseis." He said smiling. Regina smiled and waved.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Wow, she's...umm, big? You sure got busy fast," she commented dryly.

Regina snickered beside him, and he rolled his eyes. "She's adopted, Snips. We found her on a wrecked ship that had been boarded by pirates." He said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Ahhh I see," Ahsoka said, then turned to Regina, "It's nice to meet you, Regina. I'm Ahsoka. Anakin used to be my master when I was a padawan," she said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Regina said warmly. "I hate to be rude, but I need to get Briseis dressed before we go planetside."

"By all means," Ahsoka said, waving goodbye as Regina exited the room. "She's totally gorgeous Skyguy, and she seems really nice. You always knew how to pick em... even when you weren't allowed to," she teased.

Again Anakin rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, I know. So anyways, what do you say? Will you come stay with us? Don't make me beg," he warned, even though he was totally prepared to.

"Stay with you where? And can I bring my lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

Anakin groaned, "Sniiiips! You should have gotten rid of those the moment the Order fell! Someone could have mistaken you for a Jedi and your ass would have been creeper grass!" He said.

"Whatever happened to 'Ahsoka, this weapon is your life!'?" She said in a mocking imitation of him, causing Ventress to snort in laughter. Anakin glared at her and she stopped, but Ahsoka beamed proudly at her own insolence.

"Ugh, fine you're right, you're right... Yes, of course you can bring the lightsabers... at least I taught you something," he said pointedly.

"Yay!" Ahsoka chirped excitedly, "Wait, where am I going again?" She asked.

"Raxxus. I bought a villa there so that Regina has a place to have and raise the baby, and Briseis."

"Wait, you guys are having a baby too?" Ahsoka guffawed. "That is so astral!"

"You just wait young lady, your day will come soon enough," he chided.

Ahsoka snorted derisively, "As if! Count me out on that one. No thank you, I put up with your ass long enough to stay wayyyy clear of men. They think too much with their d-"

"Snips!" He snapped before Regina and Briseis came within earshot.

"Sorry! Sorry, I forget you have younglings running around." Ahsoka blushed. "I'll meet you there as soon as I can, just send Ventress to the spaceport to pick me up," she said. "And on that note I'm going back to bed, its only 0300 here." She said frowning grumpily. "Tano out."

Ventress ended the HoloConference, "See I told you I wasn't _'up to something_'" She said using air quotes to mock Anakin's accusation that her presence was shady and nefarious.

"Yeah well after what you did for Ahsoka during the bombing investigation I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised... I just thought-"

"You thought she'd been killed like all the other Jedi," Asajj finished for him, and he nodded sullenly. Suddenly he felt guilty and ashamed for his role in the destruction of the Jedi Order, but only slightly. Ahsoka would ask questions he knew, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure she would ever speak to him again once she knew the answers...

.oOo.

* * *

Anakin groaned for the twentieth time that morning. "No, no! It needs to be done this week!" He demanded, shooing away the frightened contractor. They had been settling into their new home on Raxxus for the past few months and after 3 months of arguing, deliberating, and planning, he and Regina had finally decided on a theme for the baby's room. He'd been overruled on his "no sand/deserts" policy and Regina had won her beach theme, arguing it was gender neutral and he could just get over his "little aversion" to sand.

Regina and Ventress had left a little over an hour ago to go pick up Ahsoka in secrecy, if he'd gone he would attract too much unwanted attention. He knew if his master knew he was harboring Ahsoka his neck would be on the chopping block, but their estate was fairly well isolated from prying eyes, set up on the side of a mountain, surrounded by trees and tall landscaping, overlooking the low-lying city below. Not much chance of anyone spotting her walking around.

Regina had insisted on no housekeeping personnel, claiming Threepio was enough nuisance already, and had vehemently vetoed any argument, however, she lost. He had downright insisted on having a Defender Droid for their children at all times, should for any reason, Regina or himself be not around or incapacitated. She had finally and reluctantly agreed, the new nanny droid had been designated "Deffy" by Briseis who could not repeat "defender droid" when Anakin and Regina had introduced the two.

He felt a tingling on the back of his neck, and dismissed it as the breeze blowing through the open windows and doors of the house. He walked into the kitchen, preparing to sit down with a bowl of reheated stew and flip on the HoloScreen, when his commlink beeped rapidly.

"Deffy what's happening?!" He asked worriedly.

"Intruder detection. Taking sand panther action." Came her almost-cheerful monotone voice. Anakin let the bowl of stew crash to the floor and raced from the kitchen. Hitting a pad on the wall on his way out he barked "Activate level 8 lock down!"

The house comm speakers echoed as it asked for authorization and Anakin swore irritatedly and barked the override code. Every exterior door, window, vent in the house suddenly had white durasteel paneling slam shut all across the house, effectively trapping any intruders in the home. Anakin knew "sand panther action" meant that Deffy was hiding Briseis somewhere, like sand panthers who hid in the sand from their hunters, most likely the refresher of Briseis' bedroom where she'd been playing all morning.

He raced through the house as fast as his legs could carry him, and cursed himself for buying such a large dwelling. To get to Briseis' room he had to climb three flights of stairs and run down a corridor, and turn left to get to the last door on the right.

Using the Force to propel himself, he leapt up each flight of stairs, igniting his lightsaber as he went, and he saw up in front of him a pair of lime green lekku disappear around the corner, heading straight for Briseis' room.

He instantly felt himself fill with rage and hate. _How could anyone be so cold to kill my daughter? She's never harmed anyone.._.He stopped himself from going further down that path before laying all the blame at his own feet. Of course, anyone who would be bold enough to try and kill his daughter was probably repaying him for all the wreckage he'd caused.

Red blaster bolts darted in front of him and he batted them away easily as he ran.

"No!" He roared as the assassin palmed the door to Briseis' room and instead of using the Force to pull the assassin out, which would have taken more time and effort he blasted a giant Force wave forward causing the woman to tumble headfirst into the bedroom. As he ran to catch up he heard the sound of exchanging blaster bolts, and knew Deffy was doing her job of defending her hidden charge.

"Stop where you are!" Deffy's vocabulator enhanced voice rang out. Followed by a more sultry purr of "_Not a chance, Clanker,_" and the sound of a thermal detonator being thrown. All too soon, he reached the door as he heard the clank of metal against metal, causing him to duck instinctively. He wasn't even aware of the following explosion and resulting crash of transparisteel, droid parts, and furniture shattering around him and the assassin.

Without hesitation, he leapt across the room to her and used his foot to land a well placed kick in her kidney, but Twi'leks were famous for their lithe bodies and she simply twisted with his kick continuing the roll and landing gracefully on her feet. She fired repeated shots, all of which he blocked. He lifted a hand to attempt and Force choke her, when he heard the hiss of an opening door.

"BRISEIS NO!" He shouted urgently, horrified at her boldness. _She was going to get herself killed!_ As the assassin quickly backflipped away from him, towards his little girl, he poured every ounce of strength he had into the Force, ripping her away from seconds of having a good shot at Briseis. He felt a body slam into his and knew that in his uncontrolled display of Force-pulling, he had overdone it and brought the woman slamming straight into him in a desperate attempt to protect Briseis.

As he crashed to the floor underneath her, his lightsaber deactivated, he felt a throbbing pain in his jaw and knew that she had sent an elbow into his chin. He reached his droid hand around, reaching for her blaster hand, and finally had some luck. He felt bone crack under his durasteel grip and felt the blaster drop from her hand, but an assassin without a blaster meant nothing...

She shrieked in pain and rolled off of him and as he sat up he saw Briseis running straight for them, something shiny clutched in her tiny hand.

"Sei! NO! GO BA-" he screamed uselessly, as the miniature brunette flew onto the back of the Twi'lek. He vaguely saw her punch the woman in the neck, but distinctly heard the _snap-hiss_ of an autoinjector and watched in horror and amazement as the assassin's eyes went wide.

"You... little... bitch!" She gasped out, before slumping to the floor in convulsions.

Anakin heaved himself up off the floor, breathing heavily, and reignited his lightsaber. Briseis happily sat on top of the woman, as if she was riding a pet ronto.

"Don't worry, Papa. She'll be otay, it's just my protetic pokey stick," she said happily, clearly unable to say _"protective hypodermic needle full of poison._" Anakin almost smiled, but not quite...

"Briseis- g-get off." He croaked, still in shock. He watched as the woman spasmed on the carpet, her mouth foaming, but her eyes still darting around frantically unable to move her limbs. "She can still be dangerous," he finished slowly.

Briseis looked up at him with a sass-infused raised eyebrow and retorted, "Nuh-uh! Aunty Asajj said nobody'd be dangros' again unless they get the antee-dote in time." She said, very matter of factly. Anakin barely heard her, all he was thinking about was the woman twitching and writhing on the floor underneath his daughter. "Sei, get off. Now. Err... please," he added, trying to take some of the harshness out of his voice. Briseis gave a pained sigh and rolled her eyes before crawling off and yanking the needle out of the Twi'lek's neck and handing it to Anakin.

"Here," she said pointing at the pink side of the needle. "Pink's the antee-dote. Pink is for happy-all better now, and the green end is for icky-sicky," she said pointing at the woman, who was now screaming for death.

Anakin took Briseis by the hand and pulled her behind him.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and Regina rushed in, followed closely by Ventress and Ahsoka. Regina was in near tears as she rushed over to Briseis and dropped to her knees hugging the little girl.

"Mama!" Briseis whined, "You's squeezin me toos tight."

Regina loosened up and pulled back, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to. I thought you might be hurt and it made me very sad." Regina said, giving her an apologetic smile. She brushed a curl away from Briseis' face absentmindedly. "I'm very happy you're okay though." She turned to face her husband and frowned. "Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin shook his head, and his lightsaber wavered, "I-I don't know, Deffy said there was an intruder...by the time I got up here, D-Deffy was gone. Briseis was hidden in the 'fresher. I attacked her," he said, nodding at the assassin, "And... the next thing I know...Briseis was running towards us and she jumped on her back. St-stabbed her..." He finished, with a giant swallow. His mouth was so dry, and he knew his eyes were that sickly yellow color from everyone's shocked expressions. He could see Ahsoka standing by the door lightsabers in hand, but unlit. He knew she was trying to calm him through the Force, and he was grateful, but it wasn't working.

Regina moved over to where the assassin laid, "Did you give her the antidote yet?" She demanded.

"No."

"Well, why the fuck not!?"Regina snapped angrily. "Anakin, we have to find out who she is and who she's working for!"

"I refuse to let her live." He said adamantly, shaking his head._ Nobody that comes after my family will get any such kindness from me,_ he thought bitterly.

"I don't give a damn what you want!" Regina yelled, trying to reach up and yank the antidote from his hand. "Give it to-"

"Regina! She doesn't deserve to live!" He roared,_ Why can't she understand that?_!

Regina glared daggers at him, "You're a fool! We could give her the antidote, find out what we need to know and you can K-I-L-L her later!" She said, spelling out "kill" even though Briseis probably already knew what they were talking about.

The woman's shrieks and spasms grew more pained and pronounced and Regina looked like she was going to murder him. He realized she may have a point, but he couldn't make himself relax his grip on the needle. Before either of them could say anything further in their argument, Ventress stepped between them.

"There's no need for the antidote Regina," she said calmly.

Regina whirled on her, "What do you mean there's no need?" she hissed angrily.

Asajj swallowed calmly, "Because I recognize her," she said. "I know who she works for."

"Who?!" Anakin and Regina growled in unison.

Ventress flicked a glance at Regina, before turning her steely gaze to Anakin.

"She works for Emperor Palpatine..."

* * *

_TBC! Muahahaha_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I KINDA SORTA DID ANOTHER STAR WARS THING AND I GOT DISTRACTED BUT I DIDN'T FORGET YOU GUYS! XOXOXO *muah***

* * *

Regina let out a string of some of the most foul language she knew and whirled back to face her husband. "Y-you," she snarled angrily. "You knew about this?!" She said, her voice rising to an ungodly level, advancing on him.

Anakin looked up from the woman who now laid dead on the floor, his eyes still that sickly yellow color and flashing with anger. "No! Of course I didn't kriffing know!" He yelled defensively.

"Well he's your Master!" She retorted incredulously.

"That doesn't mean I would have signed off on him trying to assassinate my family Regina!" He glared at her. "Didn't I fucking tell you something like this would happen?! Did you fucking EVER listen to me when I told you, from the start, that this was a fucking bad idea? Nope. You didn't and now look what shitstorm you started!" He spat spitefully at her.

"Don't you dare blame me for this," she hissed vehemently, shaking her head.

"Well don't accuse me of being in league to kill my own kid!" He said throwing an arm up in the air in anger.

Regina swallowed hard. "Well you'd better fucking handle this or I will! Permanently. I will slaughter any son of bitch if that ever comes after my children." She said, her voice dripping with hatred

"I will deal with it, Regina, just shut the fuck up!" He yelled again. She didn't care though. He could yell all he wanted, because yelling was pale in comparison to what she was willing to do at the moment.

"No, you won't! You act like I don't know you, Anakin! You're a fucking coward. You aren't going to make him pay for what he did! Because you're fucking afraid of that monster!" She said, getting right up in his face. Without warning, she felt a single hand gripping her neck and squeezing tightly around her windpipe.

"I said: I will handle it." He almost whispered, his voice a low, deadly growl and his eyes blazing into hers, like a fire burning through a forest. Then, almost as quickly as he had grabbed her, he released her and shoved her backwards away from him. She stumbled slightly, but did not fall. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her look weak. She glared at him and said nothing.

"Out! Everybody just get the fuck out! I need to fucking think!" He yelled at all of them, beginning to pace.

Regina didn't have to be told twice. She grabbed Briseis, who had taken to hiding behind Anakin's legs, and carried her out of the room, turning to give him one last look of disgust and contempt before leaving.

Anakin waited until the women had left before he broke down into a fit of pure rage and sadness. He threw pieces of broken furniture, pummeled holes in the walls, and pacing incessantly before finally sinking down in exhaustion and dismay, into a sobbing heap on the floor.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do anymore. He loved Regina, he even loved Briseis like she was his own, he would never let harm come to them as long as he had breath. But... his master... how was he supposed to just go on like nothing had happened? Was this a test? Was he meant to kill Palpatine, like Palpatine had killed Plagueis? It was the Sith way, the apprentice killing the master, but... he'd always thought that day would come much later on. He sat there crying and thinking for hours, the room became dark as the sun went down and his chrono told him it was after midnight. Struggling, he pulled himself off the ground and stumbled down the hallway to the bedroom door. Regina was snuggled up on their bed, her on arm wrapped around Briseis, and her shoto lightsaber in the other. Mama bear protecting her cub, he thought, forcing a smile. He stood, watching for a while, before finally leaving the room and made himself a bed on the couch. He didn't want to wake either of them, and after the way he'd fought with Regina, he knew damn well she wouldn't want to be anywhere near him until she was ready. For all he knew that shoto was meant as a warning for him: "Don't even think about crawling in this bed or I will dissect you like a frog, Flyboy." With that thought, he sighed and laid back, waiting for sleep to overtake him. It did not come easily, and when it did he was plagued with nightmares of himself coming home from a mission to find the bodies of his beloved wife and daughter, and his utter failure to protect them...

.oOo.

3 months Later

Anakin sat alone in his private command salon in their house and steepled his fingers in front of him, glaring intently at the hologram in front of him. It had become harder and harder to ignore the fact that his own master had attempted to assassinate his daughter and now he was dealing with another situation he didn't want. The Death Star was ready and Palpatine intended for Regina to test it against her home planet. Regina had been kept in the dark thus far regarding her revenge weapon of choice, and similarly, he had been unsuccessful in talking her out of it. So it was time to switch to plan B.

"Master..." He gritted the word out as if it pained him to show such respect, "The Queen and I will be rendezvousing with you and the fleet at the edge of the Wild Space territory at the end of the standard week. The Devastator has one last sweep of the Kuat shipyards before we arrive." He said smoothly. This was a lie, of course. No such sweep was needed, nor did it require his personal attention. It was a last minute test for Regina, but he left that small detail out.

"I do hope Regina is excited to see the finished result," Palpatine said with an evil, thin lipped smile.

"She is looking forward to it," Anakin said truthfully, still keeping his glare fixed in place. "We shall see you at the rendezvous, Master. Vader out." He said ending the transmission without another word.

He sat there for a moment and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Things around the house had gone relatively back to normal. Ahsoka had been a welcome distraction and she was enjoying hanging out with Briseis; she'd always been good with younglings. Regina had eventually allowed him back into their bed and had even began speaking to him again... but her demeanor towards him still had a layer of ice that hadn't been there before.

He stood and walked out of his office, and emerged onto the balcony outside where Regina, Ventress, and Ahsoka were finishing the last minute loading of the shuttle that would take him and Regina up to where the Devastator was waiting in orbit over Raxus.

Instead of walking through the endless hallways of their home, he simply flipped over the railing and landed gracefully on the cobblestoned landing pad.

"Overkill, Skywalker," Ventress said rolling her eyes. "We would have been more impressed if you'd walked down the stairs with that same grace."

Anakin gave her a rude hand gesture, causing Ahsoka to snicker and Regina to roll her eyes, before turning back to Rex who was there to help pilot the shuttle.

"I don't like leaving her here, Anakin." She said, with her back turned to him. From this view he couldn't see the roundness her belly had come to form in the last few months. She was due in about 5 more weeks and that was another reason he'd used to talk her out of going.

"I know you don't," he said coolly. "There's an easy fix to all of this though: Listen to what I said." He didn't need to see the glare she turned to flash him to know she was in one of her moods.

"I've waited long enough. That bitch is going to pay." She said icily.

"We'll see," he said shrugging. If she couldn't handle the test he had planned, she wouldn't be using the Death Star, period. She could throw the biggest fit she wanted.

After saying their goodbyes to Briseis and giving Ahsoka and Asajj some last minute security details for their absence, they left Raxus and landed in the main hangar aboard the Devastator.

Soon they were hurdling through hyperspace towards the shipyards of Kuat, where Regina's test awaited them. Anakin heard the bells chime, indicating they were about to drop into realspace. He nodded to one of the bridge officers who saw the signal and hurriedly began typing commands into his console. Regina joined him on the bridge after he called her through their Force bond.

"Sir Kuat is scrambling fighter units and escort frigates. Shall I-"

"Commander, I want all batteries to remain unarmed," Anakin interrupted, "I repeat, do not arm any of our turbolaser batteries. I also want all shields deactivated." Anakin said firmly, looking out the viewport in front of them. The commander looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it and relayed Anakin's order directly. Regina, though, had no such restraint.

"Have you completely lost your mind? You can't just deactivate the shields, we'll be totally vulnerable." She protested. "It's suicide!"

"Relax, I'm leaving it up to you to decide when and if we fire, or just retreat." Anakin said, causing her jaw to drop. She hadn't been in total command of a destroyer for a long time and she swallowed deeply and looked back out to the incoming fighters in the distance.

"Gunnery Sergeant... are they arming?" She asked hesitantly. It would be easy to just blast the puny fighters away from them, even from this distance.

"Yes, Lady Regina. The incomings are arming their weapons, but they aren't targeting yet." He said, clearly uncomfortable with how close the fighters were getting.

Regina chewed on her lip. They were arming, and she had the lives of her entire crew, a baby on the way, and a daughter back home to consider. If her and Anakin were to get blasted into the nothingness of space, Briseis would be alone again.

The fighters were getting closer and more reports were coming in of the armed fighters approaching, the numbers growing exponentially.

Regina could sense the growing panic in the crew and the immense self restraint they were using to force themselves to ignore their instincts and obey orders. Finally she couldn't take it any longer.

"Raise the shields!" She barked. "I want all batteries arming NOW. Target those fighters on my mark," She commanded.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the shields were powered up and as soon as the alarms sounded, signaling the targets were in range she yelled over the ruckus, "FIRE! ALL BATTERIES FIRE AT THOSE FIGHTERS NOW, NOW, NOW!"

Within moments she could feel the individual pilots winking out of existence in the Force simultaneously as the turbolasers blasted them out of space.

And then it was over, and she realized she'd been holding her breath. She exhaled deeply as Anakin ordered them back into hyperspace.

"Wait, what?" She asked. "I thought-"

"You passed your test." Anakin said gruffly. "You proved you could end lives without hesitation."

"What? No! I- they were arming up their weapons at an Imperial ship!" She sputtered, following him out of the bridge and into his Command Salon.

"No. They were arming weapons at a disguised Imperial ship," he said evenly. "I falsified the transponder codes to one of the only Rebel star destroyers. I left it up to you to decide whether or not to fire on them. Now, what do you think? Did you protect our lives, our ship and its crew? Or did you just end the lives of dozens of pilots, orphan their children, and lose precious defense of our shipyards for no reason?" He asked, staring her down with an icy determination.

Regina's jaw dropped in horror, "I-I... I did what I had to do! I went with the information I had available to me! How was I supposed to know you sabotaged the ship?" She demanded angrily.

"That," he said, "Is what I'm trying to teach you Regina. You might not have the whole story sometimes and so in those situations you need to decide if you're willing to risk innocent lives to achieve your mission." He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, even though his face was still hard as stone.

Regina fumed angrily as he left the Salon and she was once again, alone with her thoughts...


End file.
